Until the Day I Find Serenity
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: They were semi-together, they were happy, but that all changed the day Hyūga Neji died. Now the war is over and Tenten is left alone, or so she thought. A startling realization, and unexpected consequence has her carrying the last bit of Hyūga Neji in her. Now she's just got to make her peace with his death and find a way to live for the life they created and dreamt of.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

After the Fourth Great Shinobi War the injured were dispersed throughout the Shinobi Allied Forces for care and treatment of psychological traumas and the physical wounds sustained in battle. Shinobi were taken to the village which would suit the needs of their injuries. Many of the critically injured and dying were taken to the Leaf for treatment; among them were:

-Jinchūriki; Uzumai Naruto

-Jinchūriki; Killer B

-Hatake Kakashi

-Raikage; A

-Mizukage; Mei

-Kazekage; Gaara

-Hokage; Tsunade

-Nara Shikamaru

-Temari

-Sai

-Yamanaka Ino

-Akimichi Chōji

And the renowned criminal and rogue-nin:

-Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 1**

His mouth slanted over hers as she twined her fingers in his hair while she lay there in the grass. Long, nimble fingers were tugging at the sturdy material of her training uniform, she dug her fingers into the silk he wore and he pulled from her. She gasped as his lips found that weak point of hers' on her pulse, she tilted her head back for him to have better action.

"We can't keep…" she moaned lowly.

Normally he was the responsible one, the rule stickler, and the one who scolded her whenever she wanted to drag him off to have a quicky. However, since they had been fifteen they hadn't been able to keep their hands off of one another.

She blamed Lee, he was the one who had made the bet. Losing the bet meant she had to Kiss Hyūga Neji On The Lips For Ten Seconds. And being the idiot she had been she had accepted the terms of the bet; mostly because the alternative was for Rock Lee to go up to Haruno Sakura and Kiss Her On the Lips For Ten Seconds (a suicidal bet that Lee had leapt at, and the only one she thought him to purposely try to lose).

However, not mentioning what said bet was, she had lost, so a day after the bet she had blindsided Neji and kissed him in front Lee and Guy for ten seconds. After Lee and Guy were gone she found herself pinned to a tree as Hyūga Neji, a man who was practically a prince with his pedigree, kissed her like it was the las thing he was ever going to do. Which had been the start of their physical relationship; something they kept secret because of Guy and Lee's exuberant natures. But she was fine with that.

And now nearly three years later he was unstoppable.

However, three years of being a secret grew tiresome and she gently nudged her lover off of her.

"Neji! We can't keep doing this!" she huffed out, it didn't help he had managed to open her shirt and her bindings had fallen off revealing her medium sized breasts.

"Tenten," he started.

"I don't want to keep being your dirty secret!" she hissed at him finally and he blinked. Slowly she sat up and noticed that he had also managed to pull her pants and panties to her knees.

"You're not a secret," he said as he reached up and traced her cheek lightly, she scowled at her Hyūga lover then.

"Aren't I? It's been three years Neji, we sneak out, around, and behind everyone's backs, that's a secret. And it's dirty because you only use me for sex, I'm tired of it," Tenten sighed. She hadn't wanted to get to this point, and when she had been fifteen she hadn't thought about.

"Where's this coming from Tenten?" Neji asked then.

"You said your family was negotiating Taketori Clan and that you might be married," she muttered miserably.

"Tenten, Lord Hiashi, and Lady Hanabi are negotiating at this moment, Tenten, and I wouldn't marry her unless I was ordered to," Neji said. Tenten sighed, three years, she knew she loved him, but she didn't know if he loved her. "But, if it's that important to you then we can tell Guy, Lee, and I will also speak with my uncle."

"Huh?"

"Yes, but after the chaos has settled down," he murmured as he loomed over her then. She stared at him, and hesitantly she smiled as she felt a few tears slip her guard. She hadn't really thought about the Pain Attack or what it would mean for the future of the village.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yes," he promised her and she smiled as his lips brushed hers' again and she surrendered to him as his hands wandered over her body again. Tenten sighed as she felt herself slip down into the untouched grass outside the destroyed village. Neji's lips traveled over her, everywhere they could reach and touch, she ran her fingers over the muscles and plans of his back…

"Neji," she breathed as she let her eyes flutter shut. His heat, and his warmth surrounded her as his mouth traveled down her body. Tenten sighed in bliss when his teeth nipped her smooth belly, his hands grabbed her hips and she gasped when he came over her.

Seeing his muscular chest she let her fingers lightly travel over all the planes she knew and had watched eveolved from childish to manly. She tweeked his nipples, he hissed and she giggled as his mouth came onto hers' again. Sighing she traced his teeth with her tongue and his own tongue dueled with hers' as he slowly dominated the kiss.

"I'll Tell, Lord Hiashi I can't marry," he murmured when he pulled away from her to settle between her legs.

"Really!?" she asked gleefully.

"Yes," he assured her in a strained voice as he aligned them. Her back arched as her head was tossed back and her grip tightened on his arms as he sunk in her. The low groan of satisfaction had her shoving her hips forward to take more of him. Neji moaned loudly as he seated himself in her, she was panting desperately. Her lover liked to take it slow, but she liked it rough and hard, it was always a battle between them for it.

"Kami Neji!" she moaned in frustration as he teased her.

"Tenten," he was chanting her name over and over as they both finally found a rhythm, for her it was hard enough as he hit that spot in her to make everything white and fuzzy behind her eyes as her toes curled.

"Neji!" she screamed as he slammed into that spot again as everything building in her shattered.

"Tenten," he moaned as he hit his own peek and collapsed on her.

Panting they tried to catch their breaths as her fingers stroked his long silky hair.

"I think I love you…" she murmured.

Her eyes snapped open then when the rhythmic beeping finally pierced her mind, she flinched at the too bright lights above her as she covered her eyes.

"Ah, hello Tenten, Leaf kunoichi, member of the First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces, brought here by Darui for extreme chakra depletion, we've sent your blood work for the Leaf," the cloud medic informed her and she blinked.

"Neji?" she whispered.

"Oh, you probably want to know when you're going home, we're sending you home today, there's a group of Leaf shinobi we're transporting home, those healthy enough to return," the medic informed her. "I'll be sending a nurse to come get you," she said and left.

Tenten groaned, she felt like a lead noodle, it wasn't fun as she was helped into a wheel chair and they walked up to the group of Leaf shinobi. She recognized a few faces, and wondered why it was so few of them being returned.

"Alright, we leave them to you," her escort said and she saw Sakura standing there.

"Thank you," Sakura said. "Everyone, grab hands," the pinkette ordered, Tenten took hands, and they all watched as Sakura preformed quick signs and then the black diamond on her brow seemed to break as it spread over her. Tenten gasped when she felt Sakura's chakra surge into her skin, she watched as something like ink wrapped around her and she gasped as it felt like life was forced into her depleted chakra systems.

"Ready?" someone shouted.

"Ready," Sakura called back.

"Ready for what!?" Tenten gasped and then she felt a painful surge of power ripping her apart, tearing her at the seams as electricity coursed through her body and her mouth opened in a soundless scream.

Then, it was all gone as she felt her chair on something solid again, she saw the singes on her skin healing rapidly and saw Sakura release the hands, the ink wrapping around her faded into her skin then.

"Alright, you were the worst chakra depletion cases that were not in the critical range, I request that you sign the paperwork, and take your discharge. The Leaf has temporary housing set up, along with casualty assistance. If you are looking for the casualty list please go to the temporary Hokage office, families are to be notified firstly, if families have been notified and you are asking about a friend we will notify you. All critical patience are to report to the hospital, if you have questions as a nurse or a doctor, thank you," she nodded.

Tenten grabbed Sakura's sleeve as she was about to leave then.

"Sakura!?" Tenten gasped. "Neji, Lee, Guy are they?"

"Lee and Guy are in the intensive care ward of my hospital, I haven't seen Neji," Sakura admitted.

"Haruno! The Uchiha's coding!" someone shouted and Tenten felt Sakura slip from her grasp. She bit her lip, and she felt her stomach churn then as she looked around and then she forced her chair towards the elevator. She had to find out about Neji, she had to!

The elevator ding'd when they hit the lobby and she unsteadily tried to get out of her wheel chair.

"Ah, Tenten, I was told you were being brought in today," a man's voice grabbed her attention then as she fought with her chair and she looked up at a man who looked almost exactly like Neji. Her breath hitched at the sight of the head of the Hyūga family as she stared at Hiashi.

"No," she whispered.

"Tenten, he left this for you," Hiashi said softly as he walked over and helped her off the elevator.

"No! No! No! Not Neji!" she screamed as the tears came. There was something about how Hiashi was acting and the air around him which had her bursting into tears as she hugged herself sobbing. A letter was placed on her knees and she stared at Neji's script.

"It was his last will and testimate," Hiashi said softly.

"He can't be dead!" she cried out as the pain wracked her body. She wasn't even aware of herself being moved or when she had fallen into oblivion. She just remembered when she woke and stared at Hyūga Hiashi.

"His funeral is in an hour, he requested that if he were to die you to attend," Hiashi said softly. Her bottom lip trembled then as she nodded in understanding. The Hyūga head left her then and she cried silent tears until she noticed the room she had snuck into on many occasions and the letter on the table. Slowly she sat up, her stomach did a dangerous flip on her which had her covering her mouth with her hand to hold back the vomit.

Getting dressed in black she saw Neji's coat and pulled it on.

They were not boyfriend and girlfriend.

They were not fiancés or betrothed.

They were not friends with benefits.

And they had never been lovers.

And yet, she couldn't leave that jacket there alone as she gently pulled it over her shoulders then wrapped her face up in it as she closed her eyes and inhaled that scent which was uniquely Neji, she felt the tears slip past her again as she smelt him there.

"Neji," she whimpered and her bottom lip trembled before she hesitantly walked out of the Hyūga compound and saw the envoy. Hinata was the first one to reach her and hug her tightly, Tenten broke as she leant on the other woman.

The rain was pounding her mercilessly as she stood there and watched Neji's body be buried.

Everything in her felt hallow, it felt dead, and as the summer's rain pounded her, she felt cold and nothing.

The pain and weight of it had her collapsing as she sobbed on Neji's grave marker. The tears and pain wouldn't stop as she wrapped her arms around herself and cried. He had left her, he who had been her sanctuary, who had given her peace, who had helped her find harmony with others and life, was gone. He had left her here to deal with it all on her own.

Slim hands firmly grasped her shoulders then.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 2**

"Hell no!" he said sharply, she giggled as she looked between him and Lee and where Guy had run off with Kakashi.

"But this is team building! I must do it as well!" Lee said as he remained crouched waiting for Neji to climb on his back. She chuckled.

"If you're not going to take the ride I will!" she volunteered, she didn't feel like running, and she was exhausted.

"No. If he wants the extra weight he'll carry the packs," Neji declared and dropped all their stuff on Lee. She pouted at missing her ride.

* * *

Tenten moaned as she felt her body rippling around his shaft as Neji shoved up into her and she clung to the wall. His breath tickled the back of her neck and she gasped as his fingers found that spot between her legs as he continued thrusting into her.

"You're," he whispered as his tongue traced the shell of her ear.

"Not," he murmured and tugged on her ear with his teeth, she was panting harder as she arched against him and the wall, and felt him hit that spot in her which had her legs turning into jell-o.

"Allowed," he groaned as he shoved up into her harder, she whimpered in pleasure as his fingers tugged on those nerves.

"To Ride," he panted, kissing her neck as he punctuated those words with two sharp thrusts, her toes curled as she moaned deeply at feeling him in her as she felt those heated coils continue to tighten.

"Anyone," he hissed and his teeth scraped her hammering pulse, her head fell back as she bit her lip and tried not to scream, her hands clawed at the wall as he withdrew his hand from her nerves to her open shirt to fondle her breast.

"But," he slammed into her and she screamed in an agonizing pleasure as the hand holding them steady tightened on her hip with a painful bruising force. Kami, she could see stars!

"Me," he growled and she felt herself snap as she melted into a screaming mess with him pounding into her. Gasping for breath as she came down she was trembling and then found herself atop him backwards as he lay on the ground moving up into her. He was still hard, and she couldn't help the whimper, but he didn't let her hips move as he gripped them.

"Understand?" he grunted, she yelped as he hit that spot in her and she felt the coil tightening again as he shoved up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes Neji! Only you!" she panted, screamed and desperately tried to move her hips with his. But he didn't release his hold on her hips yet.

"Good," he moaned, and she felt his lips on her clothed shoulder. She moaned and he released her hips finally.

"Ride," he ordered in a ragged tone and she did, hesitantly at first thinking it was a trick; he'd done that before, but then she was riding as hard as she could.

"Neji!" she screamed.

She saw white as she collapsed back on her lover, and she felt his release as he spilled his seed in her. Heaving heavy breaths she stared at the ceiling of the inn they had snuck out to, and she felt his hand come up as he started lazily caressing her exposed breast.

It was now that she noted they were both practically dress with Neji's pants at his knees and her pants and panties were hooked on her ankle. She felt Neji's member softening in her and she smiled as she looked at him. A hiss escaped her lips when he tweaked her nipple and she felt a jolt of pleasure bolt down to her core.

"So, I can't have piggy back rides from Lee?" she panted.

"No," he nipped her pulse.

"What do I get in exchange," she muttered as she felt his other hand travel over the flat of her stomach towards her core.

"I'll give you a ride," he muttered and she laughed, it turned into a low moan as her eyes fluttered shut and she felt him teasing her body again. She bit her lip as she felt him find that bundle of nerves, she whimpered at the loss of him and then she gasped when her back hit the floor. Neji was over her, she could sense that and she barely had a chance to catch her breath before his mouth was on her breast.

"Mmmn!" she managed as his tongue slid over her nipple, she entangled her fingers in his hair then as she pulled him closer as she arched her back to give him more. Kami did she love his mouth!

"Only I can give you a ride," he whispered against her skin as he nipped the underside of her breast.

"Alright, only you," she huffed out as she felt his mouth continue teasing her stomach with butterfly kisses. It felt surreal to her, and it felt like lightning as she squirmed.

"Hold still!" he commanded. "Or I'll tie you up!"

She smirked but didn't bother to open her eyes.

"That could be fun," she mused breathlessly and then she felt him stop as he came over her again.

"Really?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't have a stash of hidden lovers like you," she teased and opened her eyes to look at his serious ones then. She blinked as she stared at him.

"Are you serious?" he said as he sat between her spread legs.

"Neji, if you want to tie me up I'm not going to say no," she said and then there was a devious smile on his lips which had her smiling.

"We'll have to try that some other time, for now, close your eyes and hold still," he ordered.

She just giggled as she complied with his demands and she groaned in delight when she felt his fingers on her slit parting her. a low groan escaped her lips as she shoved her hips at his hand and then felt a strong hand hold her still then.

"Hold still," he repeated.

* * *

Her eyes flew opened again as she lay in the futon which smelled of her dead lover and looked for him as she tried to distinguish her dream and reality. Her lip trembled when she felt how cold the room was and she remembered again.

Hyūga Neji was dead, she held back a sob by the skin of her teeth, but she couldn't keep the tears back as they slid down her cheeks again. Her fist was clenched over her heart and she trembled in agony of the loss which was twisting up her heart as she laid back amongst his covers.

Her stomach flipped dangerously and she ignored it as she pulled his pillow into her and curled around it as she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. He was dead, he was dead, she was chanting in her mind and her body started trembling as the sob finally escaped her.

Good Kami did she miss him!

Tenten wanted him back, she wanted him here, she wanted to feel his arms around her when they made love, she wanted to feel him in her, she wanted to put up with his insufferable attitude, and she wanted to feel him with her again.

It felt like someone had taken out her heart, ripped it to shreds, smashed it and then blew it to smithereens before shoving it back into her chest to leave this dull achy, what had once been whole, hole in her chest. The shudders subsided, but not her weeping as she struggled to her feet and scrambled into what had once been Neji's bathroom. Falling over the toilet she started retching. Her stomach pumped everything out of her and she collapsed once it was finished. Curling up on the tile she closed her eyes and wished she was dead, wished this was all a nightmare, wished this reality to be anything but real, however, there was no denying reality.

Shaking she slowly got up, flushed the toilet and cleaned her mouth before stumbling to the bed and closing her eyes and wishing for death again. It wasn't like there was anything here for her. At least in death she had a chance to be with Neji again and that was something she wanted right now.

She wanted him again, she wished she had gotten him to tell her that he loved her, she wished that she had told him he was everything to her, and she wished she had gotten to spend more time with him. and she desperately wished that he was here after the war so they could live their lives together.

Oh, she wasn't saying she expected them to get married or anything, but she had hoped that after what he had told her on their final day together, that they had gotten a chance to try to be a couple in public rather than just in private.

There was a light rapping on the door which she ignored, hoping whoever it was to leave her in peace to die. The scent of food had her stomach doing two contradictory things as it flipped in disgust and growled with hunger.

The door rattled open and she looked up from the photo she had been staring at to see Hinata with a tray of food. she frowned a bit.

"You haven't eaten," Hinata said softly.

"I ate a few bites," she defended. She hadn't really had the stomach to eat anything really, and everything was making her nauseous. She didn't want to eat, she wanted to die anyway, and starvation wasn't the worst way to go. She had thought about just slitting her wrists and being done with it, but there was a chance that something could go wrong with that and she'd still be here. So starving didn't seem too horrible for death.

Hinata came over with the sickening scent of cooked meat and Tenten refrained from groaning in disgust as she watched Hinata sit beside her.

"Tenten, were you and Neji in a…" Hinata fumbled for a moment and Tenten refrained from snapping at her that she was Neji's lover. It wasn't something she was proud of and it wasn't something she was ashamed of. It just was a fact of her life and she accepted that. And she accepted that she was pathetically, hopelessly, and irrevocably in love with Hyūga Neji. And loving him right now, hurt like hell. "…relationship?"

"Yes," she whispered and felt her voice hitch at the admittance of her ties to neji, and it hurt like hell. However, she would not be letting these high and might Hyūga looking down on her as she turned a teary glare upon Neji's beloved cousin.

"Why? The Hyūga Clan not approve of mistresses now?" she spat out remembering what Neji had said about a few of his married relatives having concubines and mistresses. It wasn't fair that they would have that and then they would look down on Neji when they had mistresses as well.

"No," Hinata said flatly. "But I think Neji would like for you to be strong during this pregnancy," Hinata said in a softer tone and Tenten felt her eyes widen as she then looked at her flat stomach and back at Hinata.

"What?" she whispered.

"You're early, three to four weeks, based on the chakra merging, we'll visit Sakura to confirm," Hinata smiled shyly and Tenten just stared at her stomach of a long moment. Pregnant? There was part of Neji still with her? Slowly she sat up and Hinata put the tray before her.

Her stomach revolted at the smell of food but she sucked it up and decided to eat it up just so that she gave this baby, Neji's baby, a fighting chance. She wouldn't lose the last bit of him she had as she tentatively started eating the food before her.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 3**

She found herself walking to the hospital with Hinata beside her and she was nervous. Kami was she ever nervous, she didn't know if she wanted to confirm this pregnancy, or just pretend that it didn't exist. She didn't know if she was read to be a mother.

But… this was Neji's baby, and she would love it.

It didn't stop her from being scared though as she stared at her flat stomach and wondered if it was a fluke. There had been that one time in a medical tent for five minutes, it was literally a five minute ride and then they had parted ways with their divisions. But would that have been enough?

She and Neji had been careful, especially since their sexual relationship had started when they were fifteen, they had been exceedingly careful not to slip up, and the few times that they did she took the morning after pill.

They made it to the front desk and hesitantly she walked up to the counter.

"Dr. Haruno, please," she nervously whispered.

"Top floor, northwest corner, room three," the nurse answered. Hinata grabbed her hand and pulled her along and Tenten just found herself going with the younger woman. She was so scared, she was petrified at the mere thought of motherhood that she found it hard to breath as she followed Hinata into the elevator. Desperately she hugged Neji's shirt to herself as she fought back the shivers, she was tired, she was terrified, she was hurt, and Kami was she ever hopeful that she was pregnant.

Strange, she might not be ready for motherhood but she wasn't ready to lose that last bit of Neji she could possibly have and hold.

"What if I am pregnant?" she whispered.

"Then we will dicuss it with the head of the family," Hinata replied firmly. She looked at the normally timid Hyūga and saw the steely backbone she had known Neji to possess. Tenten nodded and hugged her middle as she stood there waiting for the elevator to ding.

Finally it did and it's doors rattled open, hesitantly she walked off the elevator and just followed Hinata. She was so scare, and uncertain, and she hurt so badly that she had to force herself to walk, she had to concentrate to put one foot in front of the other as she slowly followed Hinata. They finally reached room three, and Hinata knocked on the door. There sounded like there was a lot of clambering before the door rattled open and there appeared a bedragged Haruno Sakura. Tenten winced thinking that Sakura looked worse than she did.

"What?" Sakura yawned as she stepped out of the room and shut the sliding door behind her.

"Hello Sakura, Tenten's pregnant," Hinata said softly as she pulled her up. Tenten stumbled to Hinata's side and looked at the exhausted pinkette.

"Well, I was hoping you could perform the tests to confirm…" she felt her breath hitch as her hand clenched over her womb. "…this," she managed.

"Certainly, uh…" Sakura looked around and then at Hinata. "Hinata, could you just watch over him, knock out anyone who isn't me, Naruto or Kakashi who tries to come near him, please? I'll take care of Tenten."

Tenten would have been offended about that statement, but she was honestly too tired to care if she was being taken care of rather than taking care of herself. She just wanted to disappear, she was done with all this, she wanted to end it all. But she didn't, she didn't dare to because she wouldn't end the last piece of Neji she had if it was really residing within her.

"Uh… sure," Hinata replied uncertainly and then Sakura dragged Hinata into the room before returning to her. Tenten felt her bottom lip tremble when the pinkette walked up to her and before she could think she found herself enveloped in a hug.

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll be alright, you probably won't be, but it'll heal, slowly," Sakura murmured and Tenten just let it out as she hung on for a minute and sobbed. If there was ever a woman who understood the pains of loving a prideful man it was probably Haruno Sakura, and she was grateful to, for once, not be told she was going to be alright when it felt like her heart was missing.

"Come on, I can't leave Hinata with him all day, she might faint," Sakura said and Tenten found herself herded to a nurses' desk. Sakura looked around and came back with a small vial, needle, gloves, and a tie.

"I'm going to draw your blood, it will be the most efficiant way to do this, and I'll do a chakra analyst later," Sakura said carefully.

Tenten nodded as she furious wiped her tears away when Sakura handed her a box of tissues, she took them and blew her nose as she tried to clean herself up.

"Is it Neji's?" Sakura asked as she prepared Tenten for the blood draw.

"If I am pregnant, then yes, it's Neji's," she admitted softly. Sakura said nothing as she stuck a needle in her arm and Tenten watched the blood bubble up in the vile.

"I'll send this to the lab," Sakura said then as she pulled the needle and put a cotton swab on her prick of blood. Tenten closed her arm then.

"Just remember, Tenten, you're not alone, you got good people looking out for you," Sakura said as she finished labeling the blood. Tenten looked at her lap and then she bit her lip.

"I miss him, I miss him so much!" she finally choked out. Sakura said nothing to her, there were no false words of comfort, and there was no assurances that she would be alright. All there was, was a strong set of arms wrapping around her for a moment and reassuring her that she wasn't alone as she cried.

"T-tell, Hinata, I'm… at the elevator," she choked out when the tears finally subsided enough for her to tlak.

"Alright," Sakura nodded and then she got up and left. Tenten made her way to the elevator as she tried to hide her recent cry.

* * *

She was humming when she walked out of the shower, it was her seventeenth birthday yesterday and she was very happy. A bit pissed at her lover for having missed it, but he was away on a solo mission he had taken. But that was alright, she was going to kick his ass in training later.

The towel dropped from her fingers when she walked into her living room with nothing but her towel on. Her long wet hair hit her hips as she stared at him and he stared at her.

"When did you get back?" she asked softly.

"Five minutes ago, you were humming in the shower," he said softly.

"Why are you here Neji?" she demanded then as she folded her arms.

"To apologize, and to give you a late birthday present," he replied as he stood up. He wasn't winning her forgiveness anytime soon, nor was he getting in her pants; that is if she was wearing pants, but you got the idea. He was in the dog house.

"And how did you get in here?" she asked coldly.

"The key you gave me when this started," he said. She scowled at her terming them a this, and folded her arms when she felt her towel slip a bit.

"I'm mad at you Hyūga Neji," she huffed out.

"I know, but it's been a long journey and I tried to get back yesterday," he admitted. She softened a bit at hearing that and then his fingers ghosted her cheek. Reflexively she tilted her head into the touch as she stared at his beautiful pearl colored eyes. He was gentle as he leant over her and she melted into him as his lips brushed hers' softly.

"I missed you," she admitted softly.

"I missed you," he replied as she slowly brought her arms around him and hugged his shoulders, he lifted her up and she felt his lips travel her jawline. She closed her eyes as she let him lower her to the bed, all was not forgiven yet, but she needed to feel him, she needed him, she needed to feel this as he brought her legs around his waist.

She gasped when the cool apartment air touched her naked, warm body when the towel hit the ground. Neji carried her to her room, she sighed when he put her on the bed, she groaned when his hands slipped up to her breasts and cupped them then.

"Happy birthday, Tenten," he murmured then as his tongue slid over her breasts and she moaned loudly as she squirmed.

She was still mad at him, but he could be in the dog house after he screwed her brains out.

That was the first night Neji ever slept over with her and he held her the entire night they slept, after they screwed their brains out.

* * *

Opening her eyes she cursed the dream as she felt the empty half of the bed and she sighed again.

Her stomach had her scrambling up as she raced to the toilet and dry heaved the nothing in her stomach when there was a knock on Neji's door. She moaned as she flushed the toilet, got up rinsed her mouth and walked over to the door. Gingerly she slid it opened and stiffened when she found herself staring at the head of the Hyūga Family.

Hyūga Hiashi stared at her and she trembled as her hand rested on her baby and she feared that they were going to order it terminated or worse, they would take it and she would never see her baby. She might not be ready for motherhood, but she wasn't losing the last bit of Neji she had.

"May I come in?" he asked her.

She nodded numbly and stepped aside to open the door. The scent of food had her bolting for the bathroom; if this didn't confirm pregnancy she didn't know what did. Once she was done vomiting bile she rinsed her mouth again and on unsteady legs made her way to Neji's room. She saw Hiashi sitting there waiting for her.

"Sorry," she muttered as she slowly sat.

"When my wife was pregnant she lived off of toast and mint tea for the first trimester," he said and she saw that was exactly what was before her and hesitantly she reached for the tea and brought it to her lips.

"I was informed that you are pregnant, I presume that the child is my nephew's," Hiashi said.

She stiffened but nodded.

"I have come to you to ask you to consider keeping the child," he said then. She blinked in shock at his request and then she slowly put the tea in her shaky hands down.

"I want to keep the baby," she admitted. "I don't want to lose Neji," she whispered more to herself than to Hiashi.

"The Hyūga Clan is prepared to help you raise the child," he said and she looked up at him then. "We are not as heartless as Neji no doubt made us out to be," he said with a ghost of a smile.

"I just didn't expect you to want a… bastard," she whispered thinking carefully before settling on that term.

"Tenten, I believe if you read that will, a legal document the Hyūga Clan read over before delivering to you so we could fulfill our arrangement, you might be a bit shocked to read he called you his fiancé," Hiashi said and she stared at him then.

"Did he not speak to you about this?"

"No, Neji… Neji never labeled what we… were," she whispered hoarsely as she felt a new batch of tears coming up on her.

"I had agreed to his marriage to you, but only after the war," Hiashi said and she was crying again as she clutched the tea cup.

Damn it Neji!

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 4**

After talking with Hiashi and then having the pregnancy confirmed Tenten found herself a little relieved a very terrified. It was real.

She had the Hyūga family, all of them treated her well, almost as if she were a widow rather than an unofficial lover of Neji's.

But that brought her from Neji's family to her own.

Now, she didn't have any family, her father had passed away from an illness shortly after she enrolled in the Academy and she couldn't ever remember her mother. But that didn't mean she didn't have a family, which brought her to what she was doing today as she walked back to the hospital. Her hair was falling down her back and she knew people were giving her strange looks as she hugged Neji's shirt to herself and walked with Hyūga Hinata.

Now, Hinata thought they were going to go have her test results confirming what every Hyūga knew and she bit her lip with her nerves.

This was the final confirmation she was going to need, she knew that, and it didn't make it easier to go to the hospital because she was also going to go visit her family to tell them of her pregnancy and that scared the hell out of her.

Would Guy-sensei and Lee hate her and Neji for keeping their relationship a secret? Would they be hurt? Would they not want to talk with her? Tenten was terrified about this as she bit her lip and tried not to cry; she wasn't certain if that was hormones or her true emotions.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked again as she looked at Hinata.

"Yes, also, Lee will be very happy to see you," Hinata said gently but firmly and Tenten looked at her feet.

"Yeah, but…" she started to say that they hadn't told him and she looked at where the last bit of Neji resided in her and rubbed her stomach then.

"They loved Neji too," Hinata reminded her softly.

"But do you think… they'll feel, a little, betrayed?" she mumbled and hugged her stomach, she couldn't bear the thought of hurting them right now.

"No, they will be happy that there's still a bit of Neji in this world," Hinata replied then and she took a steadying breath as she walked into the hospital and they started towards where the physical therapy was happening.

"Neji never wanted to tell them about us," she admitted softly and chuckled at his reasons, though they seemed pretty stupid now. He had wanted them to figure who they were without Guy and Lee interfering with whatever was between them, and she understood that. At fifteen they were just figuring out who and what they were, and she had accidently leapt into the most serious relationship of her life with Hyūga Neji at fifteen, so they were very confused and hormone driven. "They're exuberant."

"They are different," Hinata agreed as they reached the door to the gym like area, she heard them working and smiled a bit at Guy's radical statements of youth and Lee's 'I can do it!' shouts.

"Hinata," she murmured as she reached for the door. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course," Hinata smiled. "What else are friends for?"

Tenten would have started crying had she not opened the door right then.

"TENTEN!" Lee shouted with a huge, winning grin on his lips which had her smiling. Lee hobbled over to her and Guy rolled up to them in his wheel chair.

"Hi again," she smiled at them and she felt a burst of joy at seeing her green guys. All that was missing right then was Neji and that pained her a bit as she rubbed her stomach where the baby was residing.

"How have you been!?" Lee demanded as he propped himself up on his crutches then.

"Uh…" she tried to think of a good, worry free answer to that question but what came out instead was: "I'm pregnant."

"What!? How is that possible!? You do not look fat!" he blurted out and she slugged him lightly on his arm. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"You're an idiot Lee!" she shouted, she knew this to be the hormones then because she was not really mad at him.

"It's Neji's, isn't it?" Guy said thoughtfully and she turned to her mentor intending to explain herself but she couldn't. There was no hurt on his features as he looked at her, just a serious thoughtfulness, and some sorrow with pride, she bit her lip as she nodded then.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Guy-sensei, how is what Neji's?" Lee asked. She felt like laughing as she remembered that Lee was a little slow on the uptake, and she sincerely doubted that he had ever had 'the talk' and probably hadn't had a date either, and she was willing to bet her loving teammate was a virgin still.

"Did he know?" Guy asked ignoring Lee for the moment and she felt the tears well up then.

"No," she managed as she shook her head. Suddenly she felt Hinata hug her then.

"He would be happy," Guy decided and she stared at him in disbelief and she felt her wobbling lips curl up a little.

"I keep telling her that, but she hasn't believed me," Hinata said softlye.

"Neji would be happy about what!? I am really confused!" Lee said and she sighed so she didn't laugh at how serious he was being about his confusion.

"Lee," she had his undivided attention then. "Neji and I had sex, I am having his baby in about seven months," she stated.

"You are!?" he grinned.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"That is fantastic! But why would you have sex with Neji?" he asked, she groaned at having to explain this and had the very strong desire to beat her head against a rock or something with how dense Lee could be.

"I loved him," she firmly stated and looked her friend dead in the eye as she said this. She could see the understand dawning in Lee's eyes then. "I loved him, we had sex, I am having a baby; is any of this unclear Lee?" she demanded.

"No." he replied.

"He would be happy to hear this," Guy admitted to her and she saw him smiling broadly. She wanted to ask him how he knew Neji would be happy to hear about her being pregnant when they were only eighteen. She was terrified about all of what was to come!

"Thank you Guy," she managed because this was a talk she would have with him in private. Not right now.

"Is there anything you need from us?" Lee demanded and she was about to reply to him when Hinata spoke up.

"the Hyūga Clan are the next ones we are informing, we'll help take care of Tenten, just heal up for her," Hinata offered gently. And Tenten smiled at them as they stared at her. She would probably need more help later but for now she just wanted her guys to be alright.

"Oh."

"Thank you though. It means a lot that you two are here for me," she smiled then as she spoke the truth to them.

"Of course Tenten, what else are teammates for?" Guy asked her.

The dam holding those tears back broke then as she sobbed and ran to Guy. She was mindful of his legs as she hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. He was the closest thing to a father she had, and she was terrified that she had lost him in the war, and then with this news she was afraid that she might have driven him away and when he had said that she had just needed the hug. His arms wrapped around her and she cried into his shoulder as she clung to him and thanked Kami he hadn't died.

"Wha!? Why are you crying Tenten!?" Lee shouted.

"Shut up you idiot," she sobbed. "Stupid fucking hormones!" she managed to choke out and she cried into Guy's shoulder.

"Tenten is not normally this… emotional," Lee said.

"Her body is changing, Lee, and you and I will be having the talk now," Guy said as he held her. Tenten peeked over to Lee between wet lashes and then she grabbed his hand. She was home for the moment and with her family.

"It's going to be alright, you have the power of youth," Guy informed her as he stroked her back.

She had a hiccup sob as she almost laughed and felt the body wracking sobs subside a bit as she sat with Guy and felt herself calm.

"I'm sorry we never told you," she hiccupped then.

"We will have that talk later, for now, enjoy your youth, and Lee, we have training to get back to!" Guy declared loudly as she got up and left them.

"Yes sensei!" Lee shouted back exuberantly. She smiled a little as she left with Hinata.

Later that night when Tenten found herself alone with Sakura's test results in hand as she carefully reread them over and sighed.

Eight weeks to be precise and she rested her hand on her stomach.

That would coincide with their last time together.

That time Neji had dragged her into a tent and shamelessly took her before their units were divided and sent to the battle fields. It had been hot, hard, rough, and the last time. She couldn't forget it, and she could also remember how he had made her knees jelly with the speed which he took her.

Biting her lip she remembered his parting words to her as he straightened his uniform.

'I'll see you after this is over,' he had murmured and kissed her slowly, deeply and passionately like it was their last time and then he was gone.

Closing her eyes she remembered the way he had looked that last time and that smile he had shown her before he had disappeared from her life for forever. She wondered if he had known that was their last time together, if he had known they would never be together again.

If he had known would it have been different for them? Would he have lived? Would he have sacrificed himself again for Hinata and Naruto? Would he have been proud of their child? Had he really meant to marry her? Had he loved her as she had loved him?

Turning her head she opened her eyes and looked at the unopened envelope she had been given by Hiashi.

Truthfully, she didn't know the answers to any of her ponderings, she didn't know if Neji would know the answers to her questions either. What she did know was that that envelope held the possibility of answering her questions and she wasn't ready for those answers if they were there.

Which was why she looked up at the ceiling again.

"You're a real bastard for leaving me you know!" she snapped at his ceiling and then she fell back with a sigh as she looked at his photo of Team Guy.

"I miss you, I really, really miss you," she whispered and yawned. She was emotionally exhausted, mentally finished, and spiritually broken. But physically, she was healing.

And Kami did it hurt, but she wasn't losing this last bit of him.

* * *

 _He reached over to her to find his fingers to slip through her and sighed._

 _There was so much left unsaid between them that he was pained knowing he had left it all unanswered as he stood up._

 _"I can't stay," was what he said and saw the light. Turning to it he glanced at her sleeping form one last time, knowing she was going to be alright and left her for good. He could no more stay here to be a specter when this was no longer where he belonged. He smiled at the other figure which joined him as he felt the warmth envelope him._

 _"Father."_

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 5**

"Neji!" she shouted as appeared from nowhere and was now holding some poor boy up by his throat against the alley wall. "What are you doing here!?"

"He was touching you, and you are indecently dressed, and smell of alcohol," Neji stated in a cold tone, she rolled her eyes.

"Put him down Neji," she ordered.

"Are you alright?" he demanded as the poor idiot dropped to the ground.

"I'm fine, and I was handling it," she pouted as she folded her arms and they left the would be mugger behind. Tenten had decided to make use of a rare night of being guy free and pretend to be a girly-girl for a night. It had been going marvelously, she had a pretty dress, her hair was done up beautifully, her shoes killed her feet and her face was painted up with the makeup. It had been horribly fun since she never did this; NEVER. And now she was walking with Neji through the Leaf, in her skimpy cocktail dress and red heels, wondering why the hell he was here.

"Why are you dress like… that?" he demanded suddenly.

"I was trying to be a girl for a night," she explained.

"You're not a girl," Neji said, she punched him then. "Ow!"

"Take it back!" she demanded.

"No, you're not a girl," he argued and suddenly she felt like crying and kicking him but she didn't as her brow twitched and she scowled at him.

"I am too a girl, just because I don't act like a girl all the time and don't always look the part doesn't mean I'm not a girl," she snarled dangerously.

"You're not a girl, Tenten, haven't been for a while," Neji said as he loomed over her. Mentally she was calculating how quick she'd need to be to take him down without his Byakugan activating.

"I can't believe I let you have my virginity!" she snapped and shoved past him when a hand caught her arm. She pulled a knife she had slipped into her messy bun for the night and was prepared to gouge his eyes out.

"You're a woman Tenten, so why are you trying to be a girl," Neji murmured and she felt her resistence shatter as she stared into those pearl colored eyes. Her fingers quivered and the weapon clattered to the ground then as he surged forward, his mouth was on hers'. Tenten kissed him back just as aggressively as her hands cupped his face, his arms slid around her waist and she chuckled.

"Your place," he murmured.

"Too far, no one's going to see us," she huffed as she found herself pressed up against a fence.

"Too public," he grunted as his teeth scraped her pulse, she squirmed and her fingers dug into clothed shoulders.

"I'm not wearing any underwear," she whispered in his ear, he stilled and she saw his Byakugan activate and then she was dragged into an ally. She laughed, he growled.

* * *

Tenten woke to a cramping in her stomach, just something mild, like her period or something. groaning a bit she sat up from her nap, what she saw had her screaming. The blood pooling slowly between her legs, gasping, sobbing and moving as quickly as she dared she tried to clog the bleeding. The door was thrown open by Hinata, Naruto a step behind her and Tenten cried.

"Quick! Get Sakura!" she screamed desperately as she stuffed a sheet between her legs and laid down to prop her hips up, she was trying to stop the bleeding and she could feel herself crying hysterically. A hand grabbed hers' she clung to it.

"It's… it's…" she looked at Naruto's sincere blue eyes as she bit her bottom lip desperately, this baby was the last bit of Neji she had, she wasn't losing it. She refused to lose the baby! Weeks had passed since discovering she had this baby in her, she wasn't losing this last bit of Neji.

"Sakura will fix this, she's the best medic ever," Naruto assured her weakly, she sobbed.

The door was yanked open and she had never felt more relieved to see the pinkette than she was in that moment as she heard Sakura shout directions to Naruto.

"I did that so he had something to do, now, relax and let me take a look," Sakura said as soon as they were alone.

"My baby!?" she sobbed out.

"I don't know until I look, relax for me, I'm going to do a chakra exam," Sakura said gently and Tenten slowly relaxed as she lay still.

"I got the stuff Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Sakura was up, there was the sliding of a door and the shutting of it, and Tenten looked at Sakura who came back to where she was.

"No need to worry, there's just a little tear," Sakura said.

"A what!? What about the baby, is my baby alright!?" Tenten demanded, the tears still flowing.

"Lay back, let me work, the baby is displaying no signs of distress according to my chakra readings, just give some time to work and I'll have this sealed up," Sakura smiled reassuringly. Tenten's head fell back as she bit her knuckle and tried to stop crying as she lay there trembling. It seemed like an eternity of Sakura pushing chakra into her, and moving it, manipulating her to heal and Tenten slowly started to relax as she lay there staring at the ceiling.

"Why did this happen?" she whispered as the tears streaked her temples.

"It happens, if you had run around you would have made it worse," Sakura said. Biting her lip she closed her eyes.

"I can't lose my baby," Tenten whispered.

"You know, this is the first time I've heard you call the baby yours, every time we've talked its' been Neji's baby or the baby, but never your baby," Sakura said.

"I… I…" Tenten whimpered as she felt a whimper of discomfort at the chakra invading her nether regions and lower abdomen.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a mom," she whispered.

"None of us are ready to be moms until we're moms, at least that's what my mom says," Sakura said and Tenten propped her head up with her arm as she looked at the pinkette between her legs. It was odd having this conversation, but she felt that if she said it to Sakura she wasn't going to be judged for this ridiculous fear she had roiling around in her.

"I didn't have a mom, and my dad wasn't the most… paternal of fathers," Tenten admitted. "I was loved, I just, I don't think my father knew what to do with a kid. When I was accepted into the Academy he left.

"What if I'm like that? What if I'm that mom, the one who… can't be a mom? It's in my genetics," Tenten whispered.

"Then you say fuck it to genetics and tell anyone who doubts you to go to hell," Sakura said harshly and Tenten stared at the pinkette. "My master says we can achieve whatever we set out minds to, and I think you'll be a hell of a mother. It's your baby, no one else's. besides, that's nurture, not nature," Sakura smiled. "And since your first question to me when you calmed down was about 'my baby' and not Neji's baby or the baby, I think you're already on the way to being a mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides, I fixed you up, and I found an interesting thing which helps your baby," Sakura said as she pulled away.

"What?"

"You're fourteen weeks, you're not eleven," Sakura announced. Tenten's eyes widened. "This isn't an exact science, but if my measurements are right then you're fourteen weeks, however the chakra readings are that of an eleven weeks, I don't know why there's this big of a discrepancy, but the baby's fine."

"Really?" Tenten whispered as she looked at her belly and rubbed it lightly. She found it hard to believe that three weeks ago she had confirmed the other resident in her body, and that they were there to stay. Smiling softly she looked up to Sakura.

"Can you believe we found out three weeks ago?" Tenten whispered remembering Sakura's confirmation.

"No, but time flies. Now, I'm going to make you a sedative and you're going to take it and rest, I'll sign you up for a consult with a friend of mine in OB-GYN, she'll take care of you for now. And because of this tear, I'm ordering you to be on bedrest, with light to moderate exercise, got it?" Sakura asked her sharply.

"Alright," Tenten surrendered.

"Here, this will knock you out for a bit, I'm going to tell Hinata since I don't doubt that she's sitting right outside a worried wreck about you," Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura," Tenten whispered after downing the medicine.

"Of course, what else are friends for?" Sakura chuckled.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, now I have to go, Sasuke shouldn't be left alone unsupervised for long," Sakura said. Tenten chuckled as she yawned and felt her eyes grow heavy as she let oblivion take her.

* * *

"Harder Neji," she screamed the order only for him to ram up into her and everything in her convulsed as she felt her toes curl and everything went white.

"Fuck!" she gasped when she came down from the high of that orgasm, her legs slidding limply off Neji's hips, Neji's breath caressed her slowing pulse as he gasped for air.

"What was that?" he whispered.

"Best ally sex ever," she decided as he slid his soft member out of her, she felt his warm seed and sighed knowing they had slipped and she would need to go by the pill again. She couldn't afford to slip up, she wasn't ready to be a mom.

"We are never having sex in an ally again," Neji stated seriously, she chuckled as she saw him sloppily arrange his clothing to cover his crotch then. She whimpered a bit when she tried to move and her thighs wouldn't cooperate with her desire to move.

"Neji, I can't feel my legs," she admitted, he scooped her up and ran. She gasped at the sensation of the cool autumn air rushing past her sensitive, slightly abused, slit. "Kami!"

"What?" Neji demanded as he landed before her building.

"Nothing," she decided. "Round two?"

"We have a mission coming up," Neji pointedly stated as she dug through her tiny clutch for her key.

"I know, but this is permission sex, and our mission doesn't go until tomorrow evening," she mused.

"You are running on your own," he warned her.

"I like piggy back rides though," she teased, he glared at her and she unlocked her door. They stumbled in, he kicked her door shut as his mouth collided with hers. She gasped when she tripped over the back of her couch, he grinned as he followed.

"Neji!"

"You'll run all the way," he punctuated that with a nip on her lip. "Or you'll ride me until you have to skip this mission," he murmured.

"And what about you!?" she huffed out as she felt the skimpy skirt shoved up over her hips.

"I don't lose stamina from you," he muttered as he kissed her hard.

She arched and screamed when he slammed into her already abused opening. Clawing at his shoulders she shoved him back as she kept them together.

"Fine, if I can't get a piggy back ride then you don't get to be on top!" she decided and knew she was probably going to regret this as he pulled her down for a hard kiss again. She shoved her hips down on his, he gasped as his pearl eyes closed slightly and she smiled.

"Tenten!" he strangled out.

"You want me to ride you?" she murmured as she nipped his pulse. He didn't respond as they rolled onto the floor with a crash, she laughed and groaned as he slammed into her again.

She hoped this never ended.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 6**

Tenten groaned as she reluctantly opened her eyes and she found herself staring at Hiashi again, he was sitting there reading and his pearl colored eyes looked at her then, her breath hitched.

"My baby?" she whispered.

"Is stable, the growth and chakra readings are very different but Dr. Haruno did not seem overly concerned about that," Hiashi said as he shut his book and looked her in the eye. Tenten felt like a weight had been lifted off of her as she stared up at the ceiling and her hand rested over her baby who was safe, for now, and she was going to do everything in her power to keep her baby safe. This life in her, it wasn't just the last bit of Neji she had, it was the possibility for more, and she didn't want to lose that.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she batted her eyes to try to keep the tears back.

"There is nothing to apologize for, my late wife nearly lost Hanabi twice before her birth, these things are known to happen," Hiashi said and Tenten looked at the man as she looked back at her stomach and then she slowly pulled herself up.

"Why do you keep helping me?" Tenten murmured miserably.

"Because, I should have done more for Neji, and for my brother and you deserve everything we can do for you and that child," Hiashi said with such conviction Tenten was a bit startled as she looked at where her baby was residing. Hugging herself she bit her lip.

"I'm scared, I'm so scared," she gasped for air as she cried then.

"Don't be, you have people looking out for you," Hiashi assured her as he touched her shoulder.

"I don't know how to be a mom!" she gasped.

"No one knows how to be a parent until they are a parent, and then you just hope for the best and that you're teaching them what they need to know," he said. She trembled a bit as she nodded then.

"I just…" she gasped for breath as her chest restricted and again she tried to think of what to say but found there was nothing to say as she started crying again. Rocking herself gently she just wanted this all to stop and then there were arms around her as she was carefully lifted up.

"You're going to be fine Tenten, I have a feeling you will be an excellent mother. Now, the doctor ordered you to the hospital when you woke and I'm taking you, there's a wheel chair outside this room, you can walk there," Hiashi said and Tenten found herself stumbling to the door. She collapsed in the chair and as she was rolled in the direction of the rebuilding hospital she found herself trembling a bit as she bit her knuckle and squeezed her eyes shut.

They made it to the hospital and she found herself being carted into an exam room.

Honestly, she was numb for the entire exam and she didn't really remember it, it was sort of a blur, all she really remembered was staring at the monitor as they examined her and seeing a blip on the screen which was her baby. Her eyes couldn't pull away from it as she stared at it.

The next thing she knew was she was sitting in a room with Guy and Lee as they talked to her and Hiashi about what was to happen to her after she had her baby; they didn't say if she had her baby, she noticed. But Tenten was too numb, she just couldn't listen as she remembered everything the doctor had told her about her pregnancy and what she needed to do to keep her baby.

Once she was leaving though Lee was the one to catch her hand.

"Hey, Tenten, you have been unusually quiet are you alright?" Lee asked her. she blinked at her friend's concern and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm just… nervous," she answred hoarsely. She couldn't very well say that she was terrified about everything now, she was Tenten and Tenten was afraid of no one.

However, she found herself scared shitless at the moment as she was rolled away. Biting her lips she wondered what Neji would say to her; he was terrible at ever saying the comforting thing, however, he did know how to say the right thing to say when it needed to be said. Sighing she stared above her as she was wheeled off.

There was nothing which could possibly make her feel better, and there was absolutely nothing which would save her from her own mind. She wondered how she was going to move on, how was she going to support her baby? How the hell was this going to work? She didn't know.

All she did know was that she wanted Neji here to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, even if it wasn't going to be alright.

"Tenten, relax, surely you have realized that you're not in this alone," a voice said and she looked up at Hiashi.

"I just… I feel alone," she admitted.

"You are a member of the Hyūga house, you are not alone," he assured her and she sighed as she nodded.

Even if she wasn't legitimately married to Neji it appeared that the Hyūga were taking her in. that was something she found… odd, but at the same time it was somewhat relieving as she let her eyes close and she tried to fight the tears back. At this point she didn't know if it was the hormones or if it was just her turbulent emotions tearing her apart and ripping her apart.

She was going to be alright. She and this baby would make it, this was her child and this child was of Neji and it was a fighter even if it wasn't born yet. She wasn't going to lose it.

* * *

Tenten woke up when a shadow fell over her and blocked the sun, cracking her eyes open she scowled up at the offender who had blocked her sun and found herself glaring into the pearl eyes of her first kiss.

"What is it Neji?" she quipped as she ignored her fellow fifteen year old. What they did not talk about was the way he had kissed her back when no one was looking and she didn't want to talk about it. Neji wasn't her friend; he was a teammate, and he didn't like her because she was a girl and girls were supposed to need men to save them. He had repeatedly told her to give up being a kunoichi and to seek a gentler life; but face it, she was forever one of the boys and she was a kunoichi. A damn good one too!

"We need to talk," he said sourly as he sat beside her.

"There's nothing to talk about!" she huffed out as she rolled herself on her stomach to look at him as she lay in the grass.

"You kissed me," he said.

"Yes, for ten seconds on the lips because I am a fair loser and Lee won the bet," Tenten agreed. "however, I did not make you kiss me once they were gone; that was all your own doing!" she defended.

"And I want to do it again," Neji said. Her stomach had those strange flutters and lightness in it as she stared at him with wide eyes. She hadn't mentioned that she wanted more kisses from him; infact it was one of things she intended to keep with her to her grave.

"W-Why?" she stammered, and she hated herself for stammering. Just because Hyūga Neji was handsome did not mean she was going to be like the fangirls who chased after the Uchiha and swoon at his every word and action. In fact she had written a note to herself that if this ever happened she was to hit her head on the telephone pole outside her building.

"I don't know," he said, she stared at him, she didn't notice him closing in on her as she stared at those hypnotizing pear eyes. "I just know I like kissing you."

"We've only done it the one time," she murmured breathlessly as her eyes flicked to his lips as they neared her, she wanted him. She knew that, she wasn't such a pathetic excuse of a girl that she didn't know what she wanted from Neji. She wanted him, in fact she felt her body heating up at the mere idea of having him, and there was a light ache she was ignoring as she stared at his lips.

"I want more," he murmured, she felt his fingers ghost her cheek and her eyes flicked back up to his. He was so close, so very close, and she tilted her back a bit as she watched him hover over her.

"I might want more," she agreed.

The hot mouth on her startled, and she gasped as she yielded to him.

The kiss was clumsy, but neither she nor Neji had much experience kissing, all. But where it lack in experience they had heat and passion. Neji rolled her onto her back, his mouth continuously on her's and she gasped when his fingers slid up under her shirt. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she shut her eyes.

His fingers weren't gently, they were curious, she could feel that as he traced her body with zealous glee.

"Neji," she whispered.

"I don't know why I want you," he murmured as he pulled away from her lips and stared at her.

"I want more," she admitted as she moved her hips to try to relieve the throbbing between them. Neji groaned at her action and she squeezed her eyes shut as she bit her knuckle to keep from crying out when his own hips ground into hers'.

"That feels good," he groaned.

"Neji! What are we doing?" she gasped when she finally remembered that this was Hyūga Neji and he constantly drove her insane and she hit his shoulder.

"I don't know!" he answered.

"Don't stop," she decided as she pulled him down for another kiss as his hand shoved her wire bra up. There was a gasp from her when his hand cupped her breast.

"I don't want to," he said as he squeezed her slight mound.

Now, she was not endowed beautifully like some women, but she sure as hell was no A cup! She was a B, a solid B and for the first time ever she did not resent her breasts for being soft, bouncy, or plushy, she felt a pride she didn't understand when Neji's Byakugan pulsed to life and he stared at them as his hand unceremoniously squeezed the one he had.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

She giggled then gasped when he tugged her nipple. She grabbed his hand under her shirt and held it tight.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

"I want to," he replied.

That was the afternoon for her since Lee and Guy never showed up to their training field. They didn't go all the way, no, but Neji lost his shirt that day and she had lost hers' as well. The making out last for forever and she had to admit she loved kissing him.

But now the sun was setting and she was hungry as she looked for her discarded bra.

"I want more," Neji said as he wrapped his arms under her bare breasts and squeezed one lightly, she yelped at the sensation which sent a jolt of electricity through her body to her already aching groin.

"I'm hungry," she argued and found her bra then.

"We should do this again," Neji murmured as he kissed her puls, she tilted into him.

"Maybe," she conceded.

"Yes," he growled as his teeth tugged her earlobe and she sighed in bliss.

"I don't know about this Neji, I don't know what this is?"

"Neither do I," he admitted.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 7**

Tenten was taking all of what Sakura had said to heart which was why she was sitting as still as she could and meditating to keep herself and her baby calm. It was difficult to do, mostly because she had never had a reason to stay calm or try to stay calm like this and she was an active person in nature. True she had slowed down at after the war, Neji's death was crushing her from the inside out but there was a life in her needing her.

That very life was part her, and it was the last part of Neji she had, and she was going to do whatever she needed to do to keep that baby. She wasn't losing her baby, it was hers' and she was getting used to the thought of it being hers' as well.

Opening her eyes she stared up at the garden tree she was resting under.

"Tenten!" a voice shouted, capturing her attention. Her had resting on her fifteen week swell she twisted a bit to see Lee and Guy coming towards her.

"It is an excellent day to be sitting outside!" Lee declared as he all but skipped up to her and she stared at him for a long moment.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in the hospital?" she asked.

"We couldn't leave our favorite girl alone! And we are bonding with Neji's baby," Guy declared enthusiastically as he struggled to roll his chair up to her. She was hugged tightly then and Tenten felt like sobbing as she hesitantly moved her body to hug Guy back.

"We also heard about the incident last week and wanted to make sure you're alright, Tenten," Guy said as he pulled away from her and she sniffled a bit as she shook her head.

"I was so scared!" she burst into tears then as she hugged her belly and cried. "I thought I was going to lose my baby and that I would never see my baby, I was terrified, I was never so scared in my life!" she wept. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she found herself pressed into the side of Lee as she cried. Lee's hand rested on her belly and she just wanted to stay there with Guy and Lee for the rest of her day.

"You're going to be alright Tenten," Guy assured her and she sniffled a bit more as she looked at her mentor with wet eyes.

"I'm scared, I'm really scared," she admitted.

"Well, that okay," Guy declared dramatically. "We'll be there to help you every step of the way, this baby is a new member of Team Gai! And we will never fail it or let it down, Neji's baby will have the eternal, youthful support our team has to offer!"

Tenten smiled weakly then.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"But of course Tenten, we're teammates," Lee pointed out then and she smiled a bit as she closed her eyes and relished the sense of familiarity at this moment.

"Any plans for the baby?" Guy asked her.

"Well, it's mine, I'm going to raise it and teach it right from wrong I suppose, I just… I never really had parents so I'm scared," she admitted.

"You'll be an excellent mother Tenten and Uncle Lee and Grandpa Guy will be there to help," Lee declared.

"I'm far to young to be a grandfather! All this youth is still in me!" Guy declared.

"Then what do you want the baby to call you? uncle?" she giggled.

"That will be most suitable, Uncle Guy," Lee chuckled.

"It is acceptable with my youthful appearance," Guy smiled dashingly and she chuckled as she remembered Neji once saying they looked ridiculous, and her saying he should smile more.

"What is it like?" Lee asked, his hand rubbing her belly.

"What's what like?" she asked.

"Being pregnant," Lee clarified and she sighed.

"So far, it's… terrifying, it's not been fun, at least I'm no longer sick in the mornings, but herring soba, and if I so much as smell pumpkin I'm in the bathroom heaving my guts out. I also really crave sesame dumplings a lot and pepper beef, but I still hate pickled foods. I go to the bathroom frequently to pee and whether it's grief or hormones, I don't know which, I cry all the time," she admitted. "I also have a stuffy nose all the time, it sucks; but no nose bleeds yet. I feel bloated and gassy all the time."

"Have you felt the baby move yet?" Guy asked as his own hand rested on her belly with Lee's.

"No," she shook her head. "No moves yet, Sakura said I might not feel anything until the twenty-second week of my pregnancy and I'm only fifteen weeks," she admitted.

"This is very cool, you are carrying a whole new life in you!" Lee said as she sat there letting the men pat her growing belly. She didn't feel amazing or cool, no she just felt worn down, and exhausted. She was also emorionally wrung out and physicially drained most of the time, and she was so very worried about her bump and losing her baby again.

"Will you be discovering the sex of the baby?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise," she admitted softly. Also, she didn't want to get her hopes pinned up on having one or the other; at this moment she just was settling on healthy after that tear scare.

"There you two miscreants are!" a voice roared and she saw both Guy and Lee start trembling then.

"I have been looking all over this village for you two, hello Tenten, did you know your teammates here are skipping out on their physical therapy at this moment?" an evilly pissed looking blonde demanded as she towered behind them. Even Tenten found herself scared at the wrath of Tsunade.

"Come on you two!" Tsunade shouted as she pulled them along. "I'll be by to check your baby later this week Tenten!"

"Sorry about them Tsunade!" she called after them and smothered a chuckle as those two were pulled after the angry blonde.

"It's not your fault these two idiots won't follow the rules," she snapped. Tenten smiled and looked at her growing belly.

"We're going to be alright," she whispered.

* * *

"You know, Neji, if you pulled whatever stick was up your ass out you'd actually be a cool person!" she shouted at him as she threw a kunai at him.

Neji had pissed her off today, it hadn't even been a day and he managed to piss her off and have her furiously glaring at him and wanting to strangle him into the next century. Honestly! One would think her to be helpless with the way he had interfered with her fight; a fight she had been winning!

"You were about to be stabbed, what did you want me to do?" he demanded.

"Stay out of it! And it was a seduction mission, until you barged into the room I was doing that well!" she shouted back at him.

The target had a thing for brunettes, innocence, and fighting. He fantasized about raping young teens, which was why she had volunteered for this mission; because unlike his other victims she fought back.

"Well, the mission was completed either way," Neji grumbled.

"That's not the point! You treat me like I'm some helpless girl in need of rescuing all the time! I took that solo mission! What the hell were you doing there!?" she shouted.

"I was told by Tsunade that you went on a seduction mission and had not checked in the numbered day and that you could be in trouble, what did you expect me to do?" Neji demanded.

"Stay out of it!" she snapped back.

"Tenten!" he shouted.

"No! Just because we happen to be sleeping together doesn't mean that you get to control me! For three damn years we've been doing this and you don't get to come swooping in to save me when I was never in danger!" she shouted.

"Is that what you think we are!?" he shouted back as he towered over her.

"I don't know Neji! We don't date, we don't tell people about us, and I'm not allowed to be jealous when some woman is giving you the eye, and you won't tell me what we are it's confusing and it hurts! You've made it so we don't even know if we're friends, teammates, lovers, or just friends with benefits!" she cried out.

"Tenten…" he started.

"No! Out! Leave I don't care but don't you 'Tenten' me! I'm mad at you!" she said as she furiously fought the tears back.

Neji opened his mouth, then shut it and then he left. She collapsed on the couch and let out a sob as she curled up and hugged her.

"No," he suddenly said as the door bounced open and was slammed shut then. "You drive me fucking insane, you really do Tenten," he snapped at her and she glared at him through her tears because she really didn't want him to see her crying. He didn't get to see her be weak.

"Kami, we've slept together for three years, I don't regret it, and just because we aren't proclaiming it from the rooftops does not mean you mean nothing and you can take a seduction mission!" he snapped.

"Neji! It was my choice!" she shouted back.

"No! Fuck no! You don't get to do that to me," he snapped.

"Do what!? Live a life outside of you?" she spat back.

"No, I don't know, but I've never jumped another girl and if I've been faithful to you for three years then I expect that in return from you!" he shouted.

"And how do I know you're not just saying this to just turn around and jump the blonde at the flower shop? We don't have any rules, boundries or expectatons, Neji, you come to me when you want sex, never anything more!" she shouted back. It was now a full out shouting match as they yelled at one another. Eventually she shoved him out of her apartment, locked the door and collapsed on the bed sobbing.

She guessed it was true, only those you cared about could truly hurt you.

Sighing she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Waking the next morning she rolled over to find herself staring at a note. Scowling she picked it up as she sat up in the bed and looked at the elegant scrawl.

"If you want rules, there's rules, my boundries," he spoke, she looked up at where he was leaning on the doorframe.

"What?" she coaked.

"I guess we never bothered to define what this was, so there's the rules, if you want to add some rules and boundries of your own then go ahead, but those are my terms Tenten," he said.

"Neji," she rubbed her brow.

"No, my turn, we're something; what I don't know, but we're something. You and I, and this thing between us, it's been working since we were genin," he said. "It's not going away, so there's the terms and we'll work on the rest."

"And what about your family?"

"I don't want to tell them about anything right now, and not because I'm ashamed of you but because I want it to be ours for a bit longer," he said.

"Neji, they're arranging your marriage," she pointed out.

"Until it's official it's not real, and besides, my uncle has only said it was a coming possibility for me," he informed her.

Tenten blinked and she looked at the paper in her hands then she closed her eyes.

"Rule three has to go," she sighed.

"Fine," he shrugged.

"Are you serious!?" she blinked at him again and he nodded. She stared at the paper then.

"What are we doing Neji?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	8. Part 1: Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 8**

Tenten stared out at the open skies before her as she rubbed her belly and it was going to be alright, she was going to be alright.

"This is nice," she admitted to her company and she smiled at Hinata who smiled beside her and they stared up.

"Sakura and Ino are planning a girls' weekend," Hinata said quietly.

"They'll have fun," Tenten replied quickly. She kind of envied Sakura and Ino, they were such good friends; even after everything they did to one another. Tenten had never had a girl friend, she had always been too focused on being a kunoichi to try to have girls for friends; if she thought understanding herself was hard she had a feeling it was doubly hard to understand another girl.

"We're invited to go with them," Hinata said.

"I don't…" she started. She wanted to go, that was the thing, the moment Hinata had said that she found herself wanting to go with Sakura and Ino for a girls' weekend. She had never been on one before and was kind of curious about it.

"Sakura and Ino are taking you whether you intend to go or not," Hinata forewarned which made Tenten fidget a bit as she wrapped her arms around herself. "This will be good for you and the baby, they assured me that they'd be there if something were to arise, and they will monitor you. Besides, it'll be fun!"

"Hinata, I'm not…" she started to say their friend but cut herself off because she didn't know how to feel about this as she sat there looking at her belly.

"You need to do this for the baby," Hinata whispered her and she bit her lip then.

"They're just going to take me with them aren't they?" she surrendered as she looked at Hinata. For some reason this was exceedingly touching to her and she felt her eyes well up with tears; damn hormones! She didn't want to cry but she knew she was going to cry and she didn't even know why she was crying; she wasn't sad or anything, just exceedingly touched.

"I'm going too," Hinata stated.

"Alright," she submitted and sighed as she felt the first tear slip her guard as she rubbed her slight bump. She hated this!

She hated always crying! She didn't ever cry this much, not even when she was broken, battered, bruised, sliced up and being tortured! She never cried. And yet… here she was as she sobbed. Hinata was crying with her and Tenten desperately wished it would stop as she held Hinata's hand and they sobbed hysterically.

Gasping for air she tried to stop the crying but it wouldn't cease as she clung desperately to Hinata.

"We're being ridiculous," she sniffled finally when the sobbing subsided enough and she was gasping desperately for air. It hurt, it hurt so fucking much to breathe; like someone had put an elephant on her chest and let it stay there.

"I-I don't even know why I'm crying," Hinata admitted and Tenten saw her friend's tears then, that kickstarted her own again and soon they were sobbing as they hugged one another desperately. It felt like the world was crushing her, it felt like it was killing her, and she didn't even know why. She was pretty certain it was the hormones fucking with her emotions some more, but it didn't stop the crying as she clung to the Hyūga heiress.

Finally the sobs started subsiding and breathing was actually happening as she felt the weight crushing her for the past months finally slip away. Which was odd as she hugged Hinata.

"I feel better," she mumbled into Hinata's shoulder as she stared at the garden and tightly hugged the other. It felt like… it felt like a turning of tides for her. Tenten felt like she was finally going to be alright, she could survive whatever had been happening and this was all going to work out for her. she didn't even know why she was thinking this, she just… she felt better. Which was strange to her.

"Me too," Hinata admitted weakly which had Tenten breathlessly chuckling. She didn't know what that was all about but she just… she felt a little more like herself than she had before and it was sort of relieving to her as she clung to the Hyūga.

Perhaps the worst of the storm was passing, perhaps she was going to be alright for real. And perhaps she could be happy again. She didn't know if she was going to be truly happy ever again, but she felt she could survive. They needed to move, but for right now Tenten clung to a woman she was able to truly claim as her friend.

Eventually they did get up and they started walking back to the Hyūga compound. Tenten felt… lighter. She felt lighter than she had been, and she felt more like herself. It was a strange sort of relief to her as she walked with Hinata. Perhaps she could be alright, she hoped she could. Gently she rubbed her growing bump; though it wasn't a true bump it was a good rounding of her usually flat belly. She smiled, her and her baby… they'd be alright. She didn't know how they were going to be alright, she just knew they were going to be alright.

"I think…" she started. "I think a girls' weekend will be fun."

Hinata nodded as they parted ways and Tenten walked into Neji's room. Sitting on his futon she looked at his picture in their team photo and smiled a bit.

"I miss you, I'll always love you, but… but I think I'll be alright, me and our baby. I hope it's a girl just to irritate you," she whispered to the photo and stretched out on the bed before falling asleep.

* * *

 _He frowned a bit as he heard that prayer and then he laughed, the others' looked at him like he was odd but it couldn't be helped. That was such a Tenten prayer that he found himself missing her as he rested beneath a large oak tree where he had decided to wait for her._

* * *

"Don't stop this time," she whispered in her partner's ear this time as she lay beneath him on a tatami matt in the inn they were being watched in.

"I don't want our first time to happen because we're undercover," Neji scowled as he held himself over her.

"Neji, I want this, Guy and Lee aren't here to interrupt us, and I swear if you don't fuck me I will neuter you," she snapped as she yanked his hair a bit and Neji kissed her deeply.

They had been making out religiously for three months now, and now they were both Chūnin in rank on their first assignment without their mentor and Lee; Lee wasn't here because he had failed his retake exam and because he; like Guy; was not an undercover operative. Tsunade had trusted her and Neji with this mission because she thought they could handle it.

And handle it they were, but after a week of 'faking' sex, and having Neji's shaft rubbing over her slit, she couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't care that this assignment was about being body doubles of the Land of Fire's Daimyō's granddaughter and her boyfriend. What she needed was to have sex, for real, and even if it hurt, she wanted to know how it felt to have Neji in her and moving in her. Tenten needed it!

"Alright, but you wanted it," he whispered as he lightly bit her pulse and sent shivers through her body.

"Neji, I want you to be my first," she said firmly, he yanked her robe open, she gasped at the cool night air hitting her overheated skin then moaned when she felt his mouth on her breast, her fingers were in his hair, his hands were on her hips as he gently pulled her onto his lap. Her legs rested on either side of his hips and she chanted, pleaded, and begged him to take her with nothing but his name on her lips.

The startled gasp escaped her lips when he pulled away from her as he sat up then his finger traced her slit.

"You're wet," he whispered in wonderment. She knew she was wet, and if he didn't take care of the pulsing ache in her core she was going to kill him. The shriek from her startled them both as she propped herself up on her elbows to look between her legs at what was invading her; it wasn't a tampon. She blinked twice as she looked at where his hand was, and then she squirmed and moaned, it was his hand she guessed as his hand moved and something in her wriggled. Falling back, she just surrendered to his awkward touch.

It felt good and eventually she found herself surrendering to his touch and groaning wantonly as he pumped his fingers in her.

"Tenten," he breathed.

"Fuck me now Neji," she pleaded and whined when he pulled his fingers away. She watched as he discarded the rest of his clothing, pull on a condom, and settle between her limp, widely spread legs.

"Tenten, watch," Neji ordered as he grabbed her hips and pulled her forward.

Groaning in effort she lifted herself up on her elbows, she looked into the pearl colored eyes of her love then they looked at his hard member and she watched as he sank into her.

The stretching, fiery pain of him sliding into her was uncomfortable, but it was fascinating as she watched herself get impaled on his member. Neji stopped once he was fully seated in her and Tenten was gasping in a unique pain which was setting her afire and ripping her in half.

Looking at Neji's pearl eyes she fell back again and he slowly started moving. His face contorted in something akin to pain as he surged into her and she gasped when something in her was hit which had her hips lifting up and her toes curling as the white filled her vision.

"Fuck! Neji!" she gasped as she clawed desperately at the mat she lay on and found herself grasping her robe which was laying limp and open. He hit that spot a few more times as he moved and she felt a heat building in the pit of her stomach.

"Tenten!" he gasped and she heard him swear before he collapsed on her.

"Neji," she gasped.

"Sorry," he murmured and kissed her temple.

"Neji, I…" she tried to explain how close she felt to something but she found she couldn't, she couldn't even form the words as she whimpered.

"One moment Tenten," he said and after a beat he sat up, her hips were squirming for friction and she cried out when he pulled his soft member out of her, she gasped though when his fingers were in her again. Tenten found her hips being pumped in his rhythm as he moved his fingers in her, she bit her knuckle when his thumb found a pleasure bud in her slit and she arched screaming as she finally snapped. Whatever it was that consumed her pulled her under as she fell limply on the mat gasping for breath as she looked at Neji and saw him pull a bloody condom off.

Neji lifted her up then.

"I can't feel my legs, Neji," she whispered.

"I can't feel them either," he whispered as they fell onto the futon then. Closing her eyes she smiled in bliss as she fell asleep in Neji's arms then.

This was definitely a good first time, she had heard pain stories of the first time ad she had heard of girls who hated their guys. She was happy she had given her virginity to a man she at least liked and trusted. It was a good first time.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	9. Part 1: Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 9**

"But Neji!" she argued as she followed him through the bathhouse; it was early in the morning and no one was around which was why she was following him into the men's room.

"No, she can love someone else; anyone else; just not that oblivious blonde idiot!" he snapped in a huff and she rolled her eyes as she tightened her hold on her towel and let her hair fall down her back.

"Neji, she's not a little kid, she's a teenager, and surely you can't tell her who she can and cannot like," Tenten argued as she watched her lover strip.

"Tenten, I do not care, he is not good enough for my cousin!" he snapped.

"Says the guy who tried to kill her at the Chūnin Exams," she pointed out as he wrapped a towel around his hips.

"That was a few years ago," he dismissed. "Hinata and I have forgiven one another and moved forward."

"Neji, I'm telling you to look in the mirror before you try to dictate your little cousin's life," she grouched and stiffened when she heard men's voices enter the room and she saw Neji stiffen as well.

"This way," he said and dragged her along to one of the showers. She gasped when he hefted her up wrapped her legs around his hips, hung his towel on the stall door and turned on the water. She scowled at him.

"I could leave when they get in the bath," she hissed.

"I am aware but our conversation is not done," he growled.

"No, we're done," she whispered but was silent when she heard the men's feet approaching the shower and their laughter. She was silent as she endured being held by Neji and feeling his body heat. She wanted him, but she wasn't going to move a muscel, especially when he was wrong and she was right in this matter. Neji was going to have to learn to let his cousin go, she was no longer the young girl he had looked out for, she was a young, growing woman, and Neji was going to have to come to see this.

"How is it alright that she love that idiot?" Neji hissed once they heard the men in the bath.

"Neji, I'm leaving," she murmured and slipped off his hips. "And if you're asking that you really need to have your head examined!" she snapped. Tenten found herself dragged off into some obscene corner of the bathhouse then.

"You're not going anywhere," he warned her.

"Neji!" she gasped.

"I just…" she kissed him then and he stopped speaking and arguing, she smiled as she pulled away.

"Neji, I'm going to give you two options, fuck me hard while those men are out there," she whispered. She knew he'd never do it which was why she was saying it. "Or be singing soprano for the next week while I make a break for it," she said flatly.

He chose the first to her shock.

* * *

Tenten was nervous about the coming girl's weekend, she wasn't getting out of it apparently as she was walked to the hospital by Hiashi again. It was strange having Hiashi so near her, she was certain he'd have looked down on her.

After all, where else did one think Neji got his views on class, limits and destiny?

And she was lowly Tenten, a girl of no fine birth, who did not have much to her name, but was a hell of a kunoichi; while she was not ashamed of who she was because she worked hard, she couldn't help but wonder if the Hyūga would be ashamed of her. So, it was very startling to have Neji's uncle being the one always escorting her or talking with her.

Slowly they were walking to the Leaf's hospital and she rubbed her growing bump, it was rounding out, and filling out and she found it a bit fascinating. She wasn't one who had wanted a family; to be someone's wife and have kids, she hadn't ever truly wanted to settle down so she actually found her pregnancy to be… interesting.

Her body was becoming so different from what it was, and that was… odd, amazing, and a bit terrifying. She had another person growing in her, that was a scary notion and one she was coming to understand as serious, and important, and it was hers'. This baby in her was hers'. He was not a Hyūga, she was not a kunoichi, the baby wasn't anything yet, first it was hers' and it was her job to take care of it.

But Kami was she coming to love her bump, and her baby, and everything that was happening to her.

The only thing that would have improved her life and pregnancy was if Neji was here with her. she was so lonely and missed him something terrible that it physically pained her some days.

She would find herself replaying moments she had had with him and she would tell herself she should have said 'I love you' there, she should have told him how much he mattered to her, she should have… she should have made more time for him.

But would have, should have, and could have, were all pointless ponderings. It was like wondering 'what if' and then expecting it to be true. She knew that Neji was gone, she could feel it in her heart, but it didn't change her wish to have done things differently with Neji. She would have tried to get more from him, she would have tried harder to please him, she would have tried… tried to be what he wanted in a woman.

She knew she was never Neji's ideal woman, he'd have probably preferred someone like Hinata in personality and body, but somehow he had had her and they hadn't ever, really, figured out what they were. In her mind they were just… complicated.

"What are you thinking about?" Hiashi asked her gently.

"Nothing really, I just… I wish Neji was here for this," she explained softly.

"It is an understandable desire," Hiashi replied and she nodded as they walked into the hospital. She was a bit startled when Shizune walked in.

"Hey Tenten, I'm doing today's appointment, now because of the tear so early this has been labeled a high risk pregnancy, one we're monitoring closely, and Sakura will be temporarily taking over for the girls' weekend she informed us you were going on," Shizune said.

Tenten nodded in understand.

"Now, you are at a point where we can tell you the gender of your baby," Shizune started.

"No! I… I want it to be a surprise," she murmured as she blushed a bit.

"That's perfectly alright, now I'm going to examine the tear, see how it's healing; I will be doing this with chakra, but it's minimally invasive and should not interfere with your own chakra network, but I will warn you that I cannot heal it, and Sakura did a good job from what I've read in your file.

"Now, I will also not be performing a chakra examine on the baby, it is a very invasive procedure and we do not want to stress your body more than it's already been stressed." Shizune said and Tenten nodded.

"Good, we'll begin," Shizune said and Tenten changed for the exam. Hiashi was not with her, he was out in the waiting room at her request, but she wanted this to be hers' for a bit longer.

Laying back she endured the examination and didn't flinch at the subtle invasion of chakra in her body. It was never comfortable nor natural when there was an invasion of chakra into one's body, even when healers and medics tried to make it feel not so invasive but rather natural. It just wasn't possible for it to feel natural though.

"Alright, the tear is healing, rather well I might add; I sense Sakura's chakra here, it's still working hard to heal you on a cellular level, which is very impressive. How does it feel?" Shizune asked.

"I stopped noticing it," Tenten admitted with a blush.

"Well, the chakra is fading, I might as her to do the same procedure again to help you continue healing; it was rather ingenius, and an experimental process not even Tsunade has had time to learn," shizune said proudly.

"Now, let's see your baby," she said with a smile. Tenten nodded as she got comfortable and looked at the ultrasound screen. When it came alive with the grainy black-white-gray image she smiled as she saw the forming shape of a baby, safely growing in her.

"Alright, there's an arm, there's the other arm, here's the legs, and they're looking good Tenten," Shizune praised.

"You're not telling me there's more than one in there!?" Tenten asked in a panic at the term 'they'.

"Oh, no, one baby, you said you didn't want to know the sex and they is gender neutral," Shizune chuckled.

Tenten sighed in relief then.

* * *

Tenten fell into her apartment alone and sighed in bliss.

Morning, public sex with Neji had been exciting, edgy and unbelievably hot and hard. It was powerful, and she didn't know how to feel about that as she stared at her ceiling and felt the humming of her thighs and inner muscles. If she had known Neji could thrust that hard into her whilst ordering her to be silent she'd have tried for public sex a lot sooner than this.

That was heaven!

Humming she closed her eyes and cracked them open at the knock on the door. Slowly she got up and went to the door, opening it she found Neji at her place for the first time since this thing between them had started.

"Neji? What is it? Has something happened to Guy or Lee? What did those morons do now!?" she demanded.

"I am not here because of them, may I come in?" he asked.

"Uh… sure," she said and stepped aside to let him in before shutting and locking her door then. Neji looked at her as they both walked to her couch.

"What's this about?" she asked.

"I was wondering how you would feel about having sex here rather than just when we're on missions," he said flatly ad she blinked.

"Not going to lie Neji, I like sex with you, but you're the one who wanted to keep this thing a secret," Tenten pointed out.

"True, but it was rather exhilarating today," he said as he closed in on her. Tenten grinned.

"It was," she agreed.

"So…?" he trailed off.

"Sure, but, we can't get caught, as you want," she murmured as he continued closing in on her.

"That is as I want," he assured her.

"Then kiss me already Hyūga Neji and stop reminding me about mind blowing sex," she whispered and he smiled a bit before his mouth was on hers then and she fell back on the couch with him. her legs were pinned awkwardly but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything but Hyūga Neji kissing her and his hands sliding up under her training shirt to her breasts. She loved it when he would toy with her breasts, and the best part was he never said they were too small; for she was larger than Haruno Sakura!

"Neji!" she gasped when he pinched a nipple and tugged the other.

"Hm?" he hummed as he greedily sucked her pulse with her head falling back to give him better access.

"Don't stop," she whimpered. "No marks though."

"No marks," he agreed and she sighed as his hands massaged her breasts and toyed with them. Her own hands had slipped into his shirt and were traveling the well mapped planes of his teenage chest. He had such hard muscles, it wasn't fair that he got to be that sexy! It should be a crime.

She laughed when he yanked her up and demanded to know where her bed was.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	10. Part 1: Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 10**

The day for girl's weekend Tenten was walking with Hinata from the Hyūga compound. She was still very nervous about walking to the hot springs, it wasn't that far away; an hour and a half's walk by her estimation, and she had Ino and Sakura with her if something were to happen. But still, she was nervous about going on a girl's weekend. Biting her lip she was lightly rubbing the growing bump and she tried not to stress herself out about this as she walked with Hinata. Still, she nervously looked back to the Hyūga compound.

"Hey Hinata! Hey Tenten! A bright voice shouted and Tenten caught sight of Yamanaka Ino in all her platinum glory bouncing towards them; honestly the girl never looked like she was jogging, she looked bouncy.

"Ino!" Hinata gasped as Ino looped her arms in theirs. Tenten nervously walked with Ino then, not given a chance to protest as Ino pulled her along.

"Ino! she protested as the blonde pulled her.

"Nope, you are coming Tenten, this is exactly what we all need!" Ino informed her sharply and she sighed as she stumbled after them.

"Are you certain this is a good idea!?" she asked when she saw Sakura and Temari and hoped for a chance to escape now. She wanted to go, but she didn't want to endanger her baby any more!

"Positive," was everyone's flat reply to her and Tenten sighed as they started their journey.

Arriving at the inn Tenten thought it looked like the one where she had lost her virginity with Neji, it was pretty and she smiled slightly. Perhaps coming along wasn't such a bad thing. Suddenly her wrist was grabbed as she was pulled after an excited Ino.

"Yes! We're here! Come on!" Ino shouted and Tenten chuckled in amusement at the blonde's enthusiasm. It wasn't often someone got this excited about the spa. It was refreshing in Tenten's mind as she stood there in the who knew, this could be fun after all, she thought as she stood there in the lobby as Ino got the keys to the rooms, and chatted up the desk clerk; the poor boy was blushing furiously at Ino's attentions.

"Alright!" Ino shouted when Sakura and Temari walked into the inn lobby then. "We drop our bags off and off to the first of many glorious massages," Ino announced. Tenten chuckled as she walked to the suite they were staying in and dropped her bag off in her room.

"This could be fun, and relaxing, and what your mother needs, so no acting up," she warned the bump as she changed into a robe. There was no response from her bump but she didn't expect one as she left her room and followed Hinata and Ino towards the massages. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed her growing bump. This was going to be a nice change of pace; she was certain of that.

* * *

"What of this ridiculous folly?" Neji demanded as she walked through the inn after Lee and Guy; it was a team trip, Guy had insisted upon and she was more than happy to take a break and relax. the exuberant personalities of her teammate and teacher were cumbersome at times. Giggling at Neji's scowl she enjoyed his annoyance.

"Neji, it's team building, and we're a team, so is Lee and Guy, and we're going to enjoy this," she promised as she walked past him.

"This is going to be over the top, isn't it?" he asked as he walked with her.

"Perhaps, but it is to be fun all the same. It is Guy's treat, just enjoy it Neji," she ordered.

"It is hard to enjoy it when you order me to enjoy it and when they get excitedly drunk," Neji grouched.

"Nonsense, if you need a reason to have fun just know I am not wearing any underwear under this robe, and I'm hot already," she mused as she swiveled around and sauntered up, his hands were on her hips before she had made it five steps as he pulled her against his body.

"You should never tell a man you are not wearing underwear, they might get ideas," he whispered in her ear as he nipped her ear and she chuckled.

Since the incident in the bathhouse, she knew Neji liked the thrill of public sex, he liked pushing it until they could get caught. She understood the thrill of that rush, she liked it too, but Neji liked pushing it, and she found herself eager to follow him in pushing the limit until they were almost caught and had to cool off to throw the scent off their tracks.

"Mm, well, this place has a hot spring so maybe, I want you to have ideas," she giggled and hurried away leaving him behind. She groaned when she rounded the corner of the inn and saw Lee and Guy drinking sake already; it was going to be a very long night now.

"This is most delicious Tenten, you must try some!" Lee announced.

"No," Neji said behind her.

"Do not be a stick in the mud Neji, it is delicious," Lee countered as he shoved a cup into her hand, she just took it and downed it before it could be spilt all over her robe and reveal that she wasn't wearing anything else. That would never doo.

"You're right Lee, that is good, I would love some more," she purred and gave a pointed look at Neji as she smiled and accepted more of the sake, looking Neji right in the eye she knocked it back with ease and licked her lips.

She saw his eye twitch and she internally did a happy dance at having the might Hyūga Neji wanting her as she turned and over exaggerated the swing of her hips as she joined Lee and Guy. She could feel Neji's lust on her.

* * *

It was later that afternoon at the inn when Tenten was enjoying the sun as she rubbed her bump. She felt like a light, floating cloud, those glorious hands of the masseuse had taken all the tension away and she was just floating now as she rubbed her growing bump and hummed in delight. Looking up she saw Hinata sitting in the sun and Tenten floated over there as she sat beside the Hyūga heiress.

"Hey Hinata," she smiled as she rubbed her baby bump, she was kind of liking the baby bump. It made her feel like Neji was still with her in a way.

"Hello Tenten, are you feeling alright?" Hinata asked as she pulled herself up into sitting position.

"Better," she admitted and she looked at her bump; where Hinata's eyes were, and sighed. "I think Neji would want this."

"He would," Hinata rushed and Tenten sat there in silence as she remembered all the secret fun she had had with Neji. It was hard not to miss him, but the growing bump, it was proof, proof that he had lived, and that at the very least the man she had loved had liked her back.

"What's the matter Hinata?" she asked noticing the little black cloud over the Hyūga who was frowning now.

"Nothing," Hinata lied. Tenten's eyes narrowed on the younger woman.

"Hinata, I've told you everything about Neji and myself," a small lie but there were some things cousins and family didn't need to know. "I'm asking as your friend, what's the matter."

"I… I just… I don't know," Hinata panicked then. "I didn't think anyone would ever notice…" she said softly and Tenten felt very confused now as she looked at her bump and cursed her luck for being out of the loop with the Hyūga.

"Notice what?" Tenten pressed.

"Notice that I love Naruto," she admitted and Tenten couldn't hold the shout of laughter that escaped her then.

"Neji knew," she explained quickly remembering some of his epic rants. She smiled at thos memories because his pissed off, angry sex was some of his best. "Kami, did he ever used to rant and rave about that when we were alone," she chuckled and shook her head at the memories.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Neji knew, he knew since the day Naruto stood up to those bullies for you, he was there watching over you. He told me he didn't interfere because he didn't want you to rely on him to come save you, and he wanted you to stand up for yourself. He never expected the village orphan to stand up for you, or to try to defend you, he said when you came home with a tattered red scarf he knew," Tenten surmised quickly.

"I didn't know he knew about that," Hinata blushed as she looked at her lap.

"He knew, he knew you loved Naruto a great deal," she said softly as her fingers traced her bump.

"He knew," she chuckled. "He knew you loved Naruto a great deal."

There was a pause between them and she sighed then as a realization hit her.

"I think that was why he was alright with sacrificing himself for you and Naruto, because you loved him," she murmured and there was a pang in her heart again.

"Tenten… I…" she started but Tenten knew that the younger woman would never find the words that were needed to be said so Tenten smiled sadly as she looked at the young Hyūga and sighed.

"I don't blame you, or Naruto," she said sharper than she intended and that stopped Hinata's gaping then. "I miss him, I miss him a lot, it's like someone tore out my heart, shredded it into little pieces before lighting it on fire so there was nothing but ashe and a hole in my chest. But I can't blame you two no matter how much I hurt, and Kami do I ever hurt. Some days I miss him so much I want to die, but…

"But I have this child, and it needs me, I realize that now, and I'm not going to let losing him prevent me from giving everything to my baby. Lee and Guy have agreed to let me come stay with them when they're out of the hospital; if Tsunade doesn't knock them through the earth's mantle for disobeying her orders for rest.

"I'll figure out what I'm going to do for this child, I'm thinking of a weapons shop," she said firmly.

"I'm still… I didn't want him to die," Hinata said softly and Tenten smiled fragily.

"He made his choices," she said carefully as she thought about what she was to tell a woman who had loved Neji like he was her own brother, and Neji had died protecting. "But he died so you two would live, so I suggest that you live to the fullest, and love Naruto with everything you have. Also, tell him you love him, don't let Neji die for nothing. He'd want you to love, and be loved. He loved you a lot Hinata, and even if he never said as much, he was very proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and everyone but Kiba and Naruto, knows you're in love with Naruto so I would hurry up and tell him," she said promptly.

"Hey guys! Come on! We're going to have fun all of us tonight!" Ino shouted as she appeared. Tenten turned and eyed the giggling blonde suspiciously.

"What are we doing?" she asked as she slow stood with the approaching blonde.

"We're drinking, you're drinking a tea that Sakura made for you, supposed to be full of good vitamins and proteins for the baby," Ino said as they were dragged off to the suite. Tenten just smiled as she savored a moment of being with friends; if she had known she was going to have this much fun on this trip she wouldn't have fought to not come on it.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	11. Part 1: Chapter 11

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 11**

Tenten bolted up gasping for air from the memories of Neji's hands, lips, mouth, skin, muscles, and cock all around her and in her. Slowly coming down from the memories she treasured more than her own life she looked at her belly before sighing and getting up. Last's night drinking affair; though exceedingly entertaining to have watched had left a disaster, which she was now looking at as she walked out of her room and saw the room service breakfast waiting for her.

Temari was sleeping where she had passed out, Ino was in only her panties and on the couch hugging her bra, and Hinata was half dressed under the table. Tenten slowly took her seat and poured herself some warm tea, she looked up when Sakura's door opened and the pinkette walked out of her room.

"They had fun," Tenten commented as they both looked at the carnage. Tenten smirked; they were nowhere near as Lee and Guy drunk.

"Well, they're all still out and this deliciously warm breakfast is here, let's not spoil it," Sakura mused and Tenten grinned in delight as Sakura joined her at the table, Tenten served herself a huge breakfast because the baby was demanding it.

"How have you been feeling?" Sakura asked as they ate.

"Well…" Tenten looked at the pinkette and sighed. It was best to be truthful, even if she didn't want to. "I hurt, I hurt a lot, but I think I have a plan for moving… forward."

"That's great!" Sakura smiled a sad smile and Tenten knew that the pinkette understood what was happening to her and it felt like something genuine rather than the pity she was accustomed to receiving now. "What are you going to do?"

"Open a weapon's shop," she said again. The more she said it the more real that plan felt and the more real it felt, the more tangible it felt, and she could almost grasp it now. Almost.

It was after a long moment of nothing but eating that she finally sighed and looked at the pinkette. Perhaps Sakura could understand what the pain of losing was because Tenten knew Hinata didn't get it and she so desperately wanted to talk to someone about the pain losing Neji had left in her heart.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you… did you, or do you, ever miss Sasuke? I mean you love him, but still, is it that dull achy pain in your chest when he's gone?" she asked shyly, not daring to look at the pinkette.

"Yes," Sakura answered after a pause, Tenten peeked at her then and saw the sadness in her face, her eyes, and body.

"Did you…" Tenten started.

"I missed him, Tenten, I miss him even now that he's back because he's not fully back. I will probably always miss him when he's gone, but… I want him safe, I want him happy, and I want him alive more than I want him with me. But yes, I miss him, I miss him all the time, and it's a hole in my chest," Sakura said swiftly, softly, and as if it pained her. They looked at one another and Tenten knew, she simply knew that Sakura got this pain she felt in a way no one else did. "Do you miss Neji this way?"

"Yes," she whispered with a nod.

"I'm not going to say it gets easier, it doesn't, but you'll get used to it," Sakura assured her and tenten blinked at the sad notion of getting accustomed to missing Neji. He was so important to her and now he was gone.

"I just miss him," she whispered.

"I know," Sakura said solemnly and she looked at the younger woman then and saw the pain that made Haruno Sakura look a hundred years older than she really was.

"Why does loving someone have to hurt?" she asked then.

"Because we love them," Sakura said with a shrug and Tenten guessed that was a good real answer and the best she was likely to get.

"Ow," Temari moaned and they both looked at the sandy blonde who was waking now.

"I have to admit you are serious competition to my drinking title," Sakura mused brightly and Tenten snickered.

"Not so loud, it echoes," Temari grumbled as she pulled herself up. Promptly Tenten created Neji's concoction for hangovers for her, Lee, and Guy.

"Here," she whispered. "This is what Neji made me for hang overs, works miracles," she assured. The blonde winced as she accepted the tea.

"Did I do anything I should regret?" Temari moaned as she rubbed her head.

"You agreed to Ino's favor to go on a date with Shikamaru, and apparently he has a cute butt, according to you," Sakura said seriously, Tenten bit her lip to hide her laughter and sipped her tea.

"I said what!?" Temari shouted, then grabbed her head in pain.

"Yup," Tenten affirmed seriously; trying hard to not burst into laughter at the memories. "And giggled. Oh, and Ino had me promise to remind her that she got your agreement to go on the date, so just know I'm honored bound to inform her truthfully that you agreed to go on a date."

"Damn," Temari snarled. "Can't you lie to her?"

"She's essentially a telepath, no," she pointed out.

"But I could!" Sakura chuckled.

"According to her your head is defective," Tenten snapped back, Sakura just laughed some more and Tenten fought hard against laughing but the pinkette didn't.

"Don't worry Temari, I bet the date will be fun," Sakura mused.

"He's my little brother's age!" Temari argued.

"Is it true you've slept with a troglodyte?" she asked Temari.

"Uh…" Temari blinked and that was when Hinata bolted upright and darted for the bathroom without a word and she and Sakura sighed.

"Go, I got these two," Sakura assured her and Tenten nodded and stood up to take care of the Hyūga who was heaving over the toilet at this moment.

* * *

Neji was sitting beside her as she read over the manual for a new machine work out toy Guy had bought for taijutsu practice. She looked at the thing then at Neji and at the thing again.

"He does realize Lee will likely be killed on that thing, right?" she asked.

"I no longer know who is sane," Neji muttered.

"Neji!" she snapped.

"Hm?"

"That thing is going to kill Lee!" she snapped.

"Tenten, this insanity will kill us all, it is why I am taking my jonin exams," he snapped.

"You're of absolutely no use," she sighed.

"Tenten, do you even know what that thing does?" Neji snapped.

"No, and I've read the manual eight times," she admitted.

"Exactly, madness, all of it," he assured her.

"Come on, we can't let Lee and Guy kill themselves on this thing," she sighed.

"I am not getting involved," Neji assured her.

The fourteen year olds looked at one another then at the machine then at one another again and sighed.

"We have to do something about this," she sighed.

"No we don't," he argued.

"And let them kill themselves on it!?" she snapped.

"It is their decision to do this idiocy, they deserve the punishment," Neji desided.

"Well, that's harsh and high and mighty and I thought you were past this, or did the fight with Naruto teach you nothing," she irritably pointed out.

"I have much to learn still, but Tenten, I have long since learnt there is no reasoning with Guy or Lee when they are determined," Neji pointed out blandly and she sighed.

"Well, this thing can't be that bad; can it?" she asked.

"What does the red button do?" Neji asked.

"I have no idea, and I actually read the manual," she sighed.

"Let's go before we get hurt when they turn it on," Neji said.

"Neji! They are our teammates, we can't let them do this!" she snapped as she lightly hit his arm.

"Tenten, I am telling you that it would be wise for us to leave before we get killed or worse when they come to use that thing, just put the manual by it, and let's go before something happens."

She looked at manual and sighed in agreement with Neji. There was going to be no reasoning with Guy and Lee so it was best to wait this out.

"Fine, but you're buying me lunch," she said and put the manual as near to the machine as she dared to go before trotting after Neji.

"So, the jonin exams?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe that a private exam would be more productive to learning if I am truly capable of more," Neji admitted.

"Oh," she nodded.

"You should try the chūnin exams, they're coming up again, the solo ones," he explained.

"I guess, I just… I'm not sure right now is the best time," she said uncertainly. Her defeat from Temari had wounded more than her pride and she was still uncertain about if she wanted to go through that again right after having gone through it earlier this season. Also, she had just finished healing completely, she liked being in one piece too.

"You will have to try, surely you realize that you are no longer on level with genin," he said.

"Wow, was that a compliment from Hyūga Neji, I need to run home and mark this day on my calendar!" she mused, he grabbed her shirt collar when she started to go off.

"Haha." He replied blandly. "But seriously," he continued. "You should stop trying to be a genin."

"Neji, I have other things I'm thinking about at this moment," she said firmly.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like how to improve my technique so what happened at the exams doesn't happen again, also how to get more weapons in my scrolls," she admitted.

"The only way to improve is to push yourself.

"Fine, fine, I will take the chūnin exams, but you have to make up with Hinata for trying kill her in that spar," she countered. Neji flinched.

"Hinata and I are…" he started.

"Don't you say fine, I've seen how terrified she is around you lately, she jumps whenever you're near her," she countered flatly.

"Fine, I will apologize, and you do the exams," he snapped.

"Deal, and should I pass, I'll be a chūnin for a year then I will work on joining you in the jonin ranks; agreed?" she held out her hand for them to shake on it.

"Fine," he agreed.

They had a quiet lunch, but the moment they left the restraint she sighed seeing the explosion on their training field as Neji pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How bad do you think it is this time?" she asked.

"The Fifth will kill them both one day for their stupidity," he predicted.

"Uh-huh, do we want to go see the damage our mentor and teammate did this time?" she asked.

"We saw nothing, we know nothing, you and I are having lunch, then going to the Hyūga compound for me to give you scrolls," he declared as they both walked back into the restaurant.

"Sounds like a plan," she admitted as they sat back down and ordered dessert while they out waited whatever catastrophe Lee and Guy had created for themselves.

"Should we worry about them?" she asked as she ate her pastry.

"They are resilient, and willful; besides, they did not read the manual," he pointed out as he munched on his own food.

"I guess, hey, are you going to eat that?" she asked.

"No."

"Thank you," she said as she snatched it.

"I did not say you could have it," he snapped at her.

"No, but you're not eating it and it's waste not, want not; or something to that affect, and I'm starving. Also, you're giving me scrolls on weapons," she grinned.

"I do not like you sometimes," he grouched.

She laughed in delight and continued munching on her pastry.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	12. Part 1: Chapter 12

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 12**

Tenten woke because she felt like there were eyes on her, turning her head she found herself staring into the pearl eyes of Neji as he stared at her with a furrow on his brow and a frown on his lips. She sighed, pulled the sheets up to her head and rolled away from him.

"It's too early in the morning to be frowning Neji," she grumbled.

"I'm not frowning," he said.

"Look in the mirror," she mumbled sleepily as she curled up tighter under the covers.

"I was thinking," he countered.

"Still too early in the morning for that," she sleepily informed her pillow.

"Tenten," his large hand clasped her shoulder and she sighed again as she reluctantly opened her eyes to roll onto her naked back to stare at him.

"Neji, we're not doing this, I didn't ask you to stay last night, and you chose to stay," she yawned as she stretched her gloriously loved, loose, naked body and ached off her bed before collapsing a limp noodle as she stared at her lover.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because, just because we're not that type of friends with benefits," she sighed.

"I was not thinking about sex," he said.

"Clearly, you never frown when you're thinking about sex," she huffed as she sat up with the sheet wrapped around her breasts. "Neji…" she started.

"I have a bad feeling," he admitted. And that captured her attention as she sat up then.

"About what?"

"I don't know, but it was like when we met that shark," he said softly and she nodded in understanding. Neji rarely worried about something, but there was something uncanny about his intuition and when bad things were happening.

"Neji, there's nothing to worry about," she lied.

"Tenten, I do not think we should go on this mission," he murmured and she cupped his cheek.

"Guy and Lee are counting on us, and we are a team first, friends second, lovers third," she said.

"My uncle and cousin have traveled to the Taketori clan for negotiations, perhaps we should stay here until they have returned, I fear leaving Hinata here alone," he murmured.

"Neji, everything is going to be fine, and if you want to stay I can cover for you with Guy and Lee," she said and stood up out of her bed as she walked to her shower, stretching her naked body with every step she took. It wasn't about seduction it was about the fact she felt stiff. Quickly she turned on her shower, and stepped under the steamy water.

"I guess it is not of importance," Neji said as joined her. She was startled when his large hands slid up and over her skin to cup her breasts.

"Neji," she breathed as his chest pressed into her back. "If it's bothering you then it's important," she managed as he tugged her nipples then.

"If you do not think there anything to worry about then I will trust you," he murmured against her skin.

* * *

After the girls' weekend Tenten found herself feeling immensely calmer and; not happy, but less saddened. Which was why she was curled up in Neji's shirt scenting it for the lingering traces of her lover, and she wasn't crying for a change. A light rap on the door had her lifting her head.

"Good morning Tenten," Hinata said as she walked in. Tenten blinked and watched as the younger Hyūga sat down. "I have someone who you might want to talk to."

"I don't…" she started uncertainly.

"My sensei Kurenai has actually gone through something… similar to what you're going through," Hinata said softly and Tenten blinked as she stared at Hinata. "She lost Asuma when he fought Hidan, and she was pregnant with their daughter Mirai at the time. The day he died was the day she had told him that they were having a baby."

"I… I didn't know," Tenten whispered.

"I don't know how to help you," Hinata admitted. "But I think you and Kurenai would have a lot in common if you talked. And she would be able to help you with your own baby," Hinata said softly. Tenten's hand traveled to her growing bump and she looked at growing bump.

"It's a suggestion," Hinata said softly.

"I… I guess I should talk to another single mom," she admitted softly.

"That's a good thought, come on," Hinata said as she pulled her wrist. Reluctantly Tenten found herself following Hinata. They walked through Konoha and that was when Tenten felt her nerves getting to be too much as she rested her hands on her belly as they arrived at the apartment complex. It wasn't a good place to live, but Tenten had seen worse, and that didn't stop her as she slowly made her way up the stairs and they arrived before an apartment.

Hinata knocked.

"I don't think I should…" Tenten started when the door opened and she found herself staring at a frazzled red eyed woman holding her baby expertly on her hip.

"Hinata!"

"Kurenai-sensei, this is Neji's fiancé, Tenten, she's expecting, and going to be a single mother, I was… I was thinking you two could talk," Hianta said uncertainly.

"If you're busy then I can go," Tenten said swiftly.

"No, come in, I was going to put Mirai down for her nap," Kurenai said and Tenten walked into the apartment. The baby opened red eyes to look at her and Tenten wondered if her baby would have the Byakugan or not, not all Hyūga had the Byakugan; it was rare but occasionally the gene was resecive according to Neji.

"How old is she?" Tenten asked.

"Four months, she was born after the Pain Assault, two days before the war was declared, I think I broke Shikamaru's hand," Kurenai said softly as she put the sleepy looking baby down.

"She's cute," Hinata said softly and Tenten eyed the baby cautiously.

"Would you like tea?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm sorry Kurenai, but I have training with Naruto, and I think you and Tenten have stuff to discuss that I am not going to understand," Hinata said. "Good afternoon to you though."

Tenten watched nervously as Hinata left and looked at Kurenai.

"Tea?" Kurenai asked once they were alone.

"Um… yes please," she murmured.

"Now, what is it you want to know. Hinata said you didn't have anyone to speak to about this," Kurenai said as they both sat at the couch.

"Um… child birth, is it as painful as they say? Is motherhood hard? How do you know if you're ready for motherhood? What if I have twins? How do I know there's really only one in there, I mean they tell me there's one but you hear the stories about women having a second child without knowing about them!? How do you know what to do!? Will the baby love me!?" she started letting the dam loose and once she stopped to gasp for her breath she saw Kurenai's bemused expression.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"No, it's alright, I had all these questions as well," Kurenai said. "First, yes, but every hour of that pain laboring to bring the baby in this world is worth it. And you forget about the pain when you see the baby. Motherhood is just as hard as it is easy. And since you're asking all these questions about your future it is a safe bet that you're ready for motherhood. It's rare that a Byakugan user would miss something like twins so trust the Hyūga, they'd tell you if you were having more than one. Knowing what to do though, you don't, it's a guessing game and something you figure out along the way. And the baby loves you, even now," Kurenai assured her.

"I must sound like I'm insane right now," she sighed.

"No, you sound like a worried mom, when are you due?" Kurenai asked her.

"End of December or beginning of January, the baby's chakra and growth don't line up so Sakura's guessing," Tenten admitted.

"That's alright, Mirai was an early baby, she wasn't due for six weeks when she just decided to come into the world," Kurenai said softly.

"Six weeks early!? Weren't you scared for her? I had a tear and I was panicking!" Tenten gasped.

"I was, but Tsunade is an excellent healer, as is Shizune, and they saved Mirai," Kurenai admitted.

"I'm really scared," Tenten whispered.

"Don't be, that agitates your body and the baby," Kurenai said.

"I'm scared I'm going to lose my baby or I'll mess this up and Neji's going to hate me for all of eternity for screwing up his legacy; he could hold grudges," Tenten sighed as she lightly rubbed her stomach.

"I worried about that as well, but then… she came, and there was nothing to fear, they trust you, they rely on you, and you're they're person," Kurenai said softly. "There's nothing to fear Tenten, you'll be fine. But if you want to learn by helping me with Mirai I won't say no."

"Really? You'd trust me with your daughter?"

"I need sleep and help."

Tenten laughed.

* * *

"You peeping tom!" she roared, her sixteen year old dignity lashing out in fury at seeing his Byakugan in her direction/ she threw a rock at him, he dodged it.

"I have seen it all already," he pointed out.

"That's not the point you pervert!" she snapped as she threw another rock at his head but he ducked. She gasped when he tackled her into the training field grass, his lips were on hers' and his hands undid her buns. She gasped as she stared at him.

"Neji," she breathed when he pulled away from her lips.

"You let him look at you," he murmured as his lips trailed over her neck and she let her eyes flutter shut.

"You're a jonin, you know the rules, and we're not a thing," she grasped as his teeth scrapped over her skin and she felt him undo her shirt.

"But you let him look at you, naked," he grouched.

"He didn't get to touch," she pointed out as he lifted himself over her.

"Not the point," he assured her as his hands undid her front clasping bra. "Convenitent," he mused.

"Practical, and all my sports bras are in the laundry," she grouched.

"Mm," he mused as his hands lightly teased her breasts. She sighed, then gasped when he flipped her over so her naked chest was in the grass. She giggled as it tickled her stimulated skin, slowly she slid over the grass, savoring the sensation, Neji yanked her onto her hands and knees then, she pouted a bit at being deprived of the grass, he pulled her pants and panties just over her ass and exposing her.

She shivered feeling the anticipation building.

Then she moaned as her head fell forward and Neji thrusted into her hard. Her arms folded, and the angle only pulled him deeper into her.

Tenten liked foreplay, she did; but for the most part, her greatest pleasure came from having him in her and taking her hard, fast, and mercilessly.

"Neji," she groaned.

"Never," he snarled as he slammed into her, hitting that spot that had stars erupting before her eyes.

"Let," he repeated the motion and she gasped as she bit her arm.

"Another," he moaned as she felt herself tightening around him.

"See," he snapped, his hips snapped into her again and she grunted as she clawed the grass.

"You," he kissed her neck, she gasped as it felt like he was sliding deeper into her, as he bent over her back.

"Naked!" he lightly bit her pulse and resumed thrusting into her hard.

"Promise!" she shrieked as he hit that spot repeatedly. Good Kami! He was going to kill her! the liquid heat pooled in her stomach and she felt her body furiously trying to hold him in her, and then it was too much when he hit that spot in her.

"Good," he grunted. She just clung to the ground as she tried to keep her sanity.

He felt divine in her!

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	13. Part 1: Chapter 13

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 13**

Tenten found her life to be quiet with everything in the village starting to find a sense of normalcy as September came barreling in.

It was amazing how resilient people proved to be, in her mind as she leant on Lee and walked the rebuilt streets, her hand resting on her swelling belly. She looked around at the shops with a bit of bitterness and wondered why she couldn't pull her life together like they were. it was maddening enough to be thought to be useless, but this was just insulting in her mind as she sighed and let her fingers slide over where her child was growing. It was Neji's child as well.

"Thank you Lee," she murmured.

"It is not a problem," he smiled and she chuckled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm nervous about the appointment today," she admitted softly as she continued running her hand over her belly. There was a jab beneath her palm, and she smiled as she felt the baby move.

"There is no need to worry," Lee assured her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Lee," she informed him earnestly. She wouldn't know how to be if she didn't have Lee with her, she knew this as she looked at her belly. A bitter thought hit her and she furiously shook it from her mind.

For as much as she missed Neji, and for as much as she loved him, she would not want him and Lee to be reversed and Lee be the dead one rather than Neji.

Both men were different, and they were men who she loved. But she hated herself for wishing that it had been Neji to survive rather than Lee, Lee was a great guy. Truly, he was kind, he was generous, he could be thoughtful, and he was so fucking honest that it was irksome. Also, there was something so sincerely innocent about Lee that always made her laugh; there were times she wondered if he understood what an errection was and what it was for and what caused them; he was so innocent. Seriously, she had spent a week explaining to him that she and Neji had had sex, and were now having a baby.

"I am sure you would be fine without me, Tenten, you are a strong person," he smiled and she sighed.

"I wish that were true," she murmured.

"What sex is the baby?" he asked eagerly.

"I don't know, I want it to be a surprise," she smiled.

"That is a most excellent idea, but then what am I to get him or her before they are born?" he asked.

"Not a green jumpsuit," she warned seriously.

"Very well, perhaps I should get them goggles like what Neji had!" Lee gleefully exclaimed and she chuckled as she closed her eyes.

"You're too good Lee," she mused.

"I believe you will be an excellent mother Tenten," Lee announced abruptly which had her blinking.

"You think?"

"Most Definitely."

* * *

Tenten lay there staring at her ceiling as she thought about everything that she had been through, and now she was in a girl's bunker.

The Pain Attack was unexpected and it had destroyed the village, decimated it, and created a crater, she was startled that it was so broken. Sighing she sat up and stretched as she started leaving the girls' bunker.

"And where do you think you're going!?" the matron screeched and she stopped then.

"Out," she answered.

"I will have you know that if you wish to keep your cot you will not be having any tomfoolery, or hanky-panky; I ran an all girls' home and I know the look of a girl thinking to break the rules!" the woman snapped.

"I will have you know that my two best friends, and Team Captain of my shinobi unit are men, and I occasionally meet up with one, or both, or all three at various times. Now, I am leaving, but if you value your life you will leave my cot and my stuff where it is, this is a refugee, not a prison," Tenten snapped as she stalked past the woman.

Civilians!

Honestly, it wasn't like she and Neji had sex every time they met up. Also, there were the statistics, almost one of every four shinobi were female. It was a hard life to be a shinobi, and a lot of women were not physically cut out for it. It was why kunoichi's worked harder to forge reputations, to be seen, to be regarded as equals. But it wasn't always possible, there were physical differences between men and women which made it physically impossible for a woman to be as strong as a man.

However, there were the ones who compensated through their chakra control, like Tsunade and Haruno Sakura; their monster strengths were forces of nature; but it was all chakra. To physically compete against a man without that chakra control she had no doubts Sakura would have her ass kicked by someone and Tsunade would be crushed.

However, they were kunoichi so even if they did not have chakra they were tough.

Walking through the refugee camp, and seeing the medics hurry around under Sakura's command was impressive as they scurried about.

"Hey, Tenten," a voice had her turning to see her team.

"Hey," she smiled and hurried over to Neji and Lee, she threw herself at them, Neji didn't have a chance to evade as she hugged them both. Now she was glad, so desperately glad that she had been out of the village with them on a mission.

"How's Hinata holding up?" Tenten asked as she stepped back.

"Haruno Sakura is taking charge of Hinata's care," Neji said tightly and she nodded understanding the strain this was on him. Hinata; after he had patched things up with her; was like his little sister. Neji adored her, and would do anything for her, and Tenten knew that Hinata was perhaps the only woman he did not scorn continuously.

"She'll be fine then, Sakura is the best medic," Tenten assured him.

"That is true, my love will save her!" Lee declared and Tenten was just happy that Sakura was not around to hear that declaration.

"Hey Lee, doesn't Guy need you?" she asked.

"Yes, I will be off now," Lee said. She waited a beat before she looked at Neji who was trembling with his repressed emotions. Gingerly she reached up and touched his cheek, pearl eyes looked at her.

"Hey, she's going to be alright, Sakura is the best medic since Tsunade; that's not an opinion, that's a fact Neji," Tenten assured him.

"I should never have gone on that mission," he said in a strained whisper as he looked away from her.

"Neji, you didn't know," she said and pulled his face to look at her again. "You did not know this would happen. And if you had been here, who knows, you could be dead."

"I had a feeling in that morning," he countered.

"Neji, it was a feeling, it did not know this was coming." She said firmly.

"Yes but if…" he started.

"No, if you had been here things would not have been different," she snapped. "That Byakugan is not the same as a Rinnegan or a Sharingan and you have limits, all Hyūga do. To think you do not is foolish, and Hinata knew here limits even as she faced Pain," she said firmly. "Neji, this was Hinata's choice, and she would make it again. If it had been you pinned I'd have done everything in my power to get to you."

"Tenten, she… she could die," he said softly.

"Hinata is not going to die, Sakura is looking over her," Tenten said.

Just then there was a piercing scream hit the air and she turned to run. Neji was a step ahead of her and she skidded to a stop when Neji caught her waist. Two Yamanaka held a mangled body of Yamanaka Hana, and they were screaming in agony.

"Hana," Inoichi screamed, and Ino was hugging the mangled body. Tenten swallowed and looked at Neji who looked down.

"We can't save everyone, and to think we can is arrogant," she murmured sadly.

"Sakura, come on! Save her!" Ino cried over her mother as the pinkette appeared. Tenten watched sadly as Sakura declared Yamanaka Hana dead, and watched the pain for a father and a daughter.

"This should not have happened," Neji murmured painfully.

"No," she whispered in agreement and walked with him. It was when they were secluded and alone that he grabbed her, his arms wrapping around her as his face buried in the crook of her neck then. His tears hit her skin as her own slipped from her guard and for a long moment they took solace in one another.

"I'm glad you were not here," he whispered and she sighed.

"I'm glad you weren't either," she admitted.

* * *

"Hello Tenten," Dr. Yuno, her current doctor, greeted as she settled on the examination table. Lee was with her.

"Dr. Yuno," she nodded.

"Now, I am here to check on your baby, but I'm also here to tell you that this pregnancy is extremely high risk and you will more than likely lose this fetus," Dr. Yuno said.

"What?" she gasped as she hugged her belly.

"The fetus is not in an ideal location, you have suffered a tear already, and the balance of chakra is not stable, this is perfectly common in Byakugan pregnancies, however; with your chakra control, it is doubtful you will do what the Hyūga clan does to keep the pregnancy viable," he said.

"No," she whispered.

"Doctor, you are distressing her," Lee said.

"I am stating facts, she is not a carrier of the Byakugan gene, and she is not a formal member of the Hyūga clan, and she does not have the needed chakra control to keep this pregnancy viable," he countered.

"Get out!" Tenten rasped.

"What?"

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" she screamed then as she felt her tears fall. "I Will Not Lose My Baby! Get Me A Different Doctor!"

"Tenten, this is not good for the baby," Lee said.

"Get Out!" she roared as she grabbed something and threw it at the doctor who was scrambling to get away from her then before she burst into tears.

The tears were free flowing and she couldn't stop them as her head fell back and she hugged her baby. Why couldn't just one person believe in her pregnancy outside of the Hyūga family and Sakura!? sobbing she felt a hand on her shoulder then and she leant against Lee then.

"I'm… I'm, I'm not l-l-l-losing my… my baby!" she sobbed. The door opened again and she saw Tsunade enter then.

"Hello Tenten, I was informed by a nurse that one of my idiot civilian doctors scared you," Tsunade said softly.

"He was most rude to Tenten," Lee confirmed as his arms wrapped around her and she found herself clinging to that ridiculous green jumpsuit as she looked at Tsunade through wet lashes.

"Well, excuse Dr. Yuno, he is a civilian and they believe they know everything where chakra is concerned, now, according to Sakura's notes she thinks you can have a viable pregnancy, and have different chakra and physical markers for the baby's growth. She recommends no chakra exam, because of the tear, and I will now be taking over monitoring your pregnancy until I can find a suitable doctor," Tsunade said as she took a seat. "Now Tenten, want to fill me in on how your pregnancy is going?"

"I…" she sobbed in relief and hurt and hung on tightly to Lee then.

It was after the appointment and all the reassuring that her baby was perfectly fine and was viable, that she walked with Lee home.

"He was a horrible doctor, Neji would have destroyed him if he had heard that," Lee said firmly.

She gave a watery smile before crying again.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	14. Part 1: Chapter 14

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 14**

Tenten's ultimatum was not to be disputed, and it was final and it was the only fucking way she was going to the doctor's.

Period!

There would be no arguments, disputes, buts, or ifs in the matter. And if it took her talking to Hyūga Hiashi to have her way then so be it. But there was simply no way in hell she was going back to the doctor's if that man was her doctor. She would sooner work out with Guy and Lee and run laps around this village. And that was something considered strenuous and bad for the baby.

"No," Tenten said firmly as Hinata tried to talk to her.

"Tenten, you can't just quit going to the doctors!" Hinata sighed.

"I refuse to go if that… that… that troglodyte! Is there to speak to me! I would sooner die!" Tenten snapped.

"Tenten…" Hinata started.

"No! He was telling me it's hopeless! I have Sakura or I have no one!" Tenten cried. She wasn't being dramatic, she was going to be firm about this and she wasn't going to give up on this point. There was no way she was letting that other doctor near her. It wasn't happening.

"Alright, alright," Hinata soothed. "We'll… we'll speak to Tsunade and see if Sakura can take your case."

"She will, Sakura's a damn good doctor unlike that monster," she grumbled and sniffled at remembering her last appointment which had had her in tears for hours after. Lee had had to carry her back to the Hyūga compound she was crying so hard and terrified to be alone. Lee wouldn't have left her if Hiashi hadn't appeared and demanded to know what had happened, which had her in harder hysterics and Lee left her in Hiashi's hands then. it wasn't an easy choice for him, she knew this, but she couldn't calm down.

Now she was making her ultimatums. She would have Dr. Haruno Sakura, and only Dr. Haruno Sakura, as her doctor and there was no surrendering that point for her.

"Alright, father will speak with Tsunade about this matter, and we will see if it can be arranged for Sakura to be your doctor," Hinata said softly.

"I'm not trying to be difficult. But that… that… that… that animal can't come near me," she choked in a hushed whisper. She hated that man so much for having even said what he had said. She wanted Sakura or Tsunade, but she never wanted another doctor near her again.

"It's going to be alright Tenten, Sakura's busy though," Hinata murmured.

"I will wait until she's not! I don't want another doctor! I want someone I can trust!" Tenten was in tears again as she cried again and stared at the ceiling.

She hated these raging hormones! But she couldn't stop crying as Hinata pulled her into a hug which Tenten graciously accepted because she was terrified after that last talk with the doctor. She didn't want to lose her baby!

* * *

Neji's head was resting on the flat of her stomach as they both stared up at the leave of their training forest today. She was panting, and Neji was barely winded.

Guy and Lee were running one thousand and five hundred laps around the village.

"That was intense," she breathed.

"They'll be running the rest of the day and all of tonight," Neji smirked.

"Did you diabolically plan this?" she panted, her lover was over her then.

"I as away two months on a mission, and they have had you all to themselves, my turn," he panted and smiled wickedly which had her gasping as he sliced her shirt open with one of her discarded kunai.

"Neji!" she gasped.

"I missed you," he whispered breathlessly as he leant over her, his calloused fingers slid up her flat stomach and beneath her breasts bindings. She sighed.

"I missed this," she teased, his teeth nipped her hammering pulse then and she chuckled at his attitude.

She gasped when he pulled her and she slid into his lap as he lay back.

"Neji?" she questioned as he let her breast bindings slid off her body and into the grass.

"I missed the view," he murmured.

"We're at the training field.

"Mmmhmm, and we've done it in far more public places because of you," he murmured as he pulled at her drawstrings. She giggled remembering the time they did it at the bar, in the men's bathroom, the bathhouse (repeatedly after that first time), the changing room of a store, Lee's apartment bathroom, in a closet in the Hokage's office, on the roof of her building, and the training field (his favorite place really). Honestly, who would have ever thought a proper jackass like Neji would like doing it in public where he could be caught.

"Mn, Neji," she moaned as his hands dug into her hips and he pulled her naked chest closer as he kissed her jawline.

"Don't be quiet," he ordered.

"I don't want to be caught!" she gasped as he nipped her lip.

"No one is around," he pointed out and she squealed when he squeezed her ass "Better," he purred, she laughed, then gave a shout of shock when she felt her pants being ripped.

"Neji!?" she shouted as the flimsy material ripped with ease.

"Threadbare," he mused darkly.

"Not all of us are rich on family money!" she snapped but moaned lowly as his hand cupped her breast and the other continued pulling her ruined pants off her legs as he kissed her mouth openly, with heat and desperation and she sighed.

"Good Kami did I miss you," he panted as she shoved him back.

"You just missed sex," she teased as she started pulling his shirt apart. Her fingers finally found what they sought as she slid them over his taunt skin.

"That's alright, I did too," she mused as she came down to give him a searing kiss of her own. She had missed him so much when he had been gone!

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	15. Part 1: Chapter 15

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 15**

Neji had a simple cold and he was acting like a huge baby. It was rather annoying really as she walked to the Hyūga compound as a friend of Neji's to drop of soup. Her sixteen year old mind assured her that this had nothing to do with her infatuation with Neji as she was escorted on the Hyūga compound. She had never actually been here and she was finding it to be beautiful this spring as she moved after a Hyūga.

"Here," the Hyūga said as they stopped outside of a door.

"Thank you," she smiled before walking into the room. Neji groaned and she sighed.

"Stop being a baby about it, you're only ill," she rolled her eyes as she walked to him.

"I feel like I'm dying," he moaned.

"Stop being so dramatic," she ordered as she sat beside him. "That's Guy's and Lee's job; you're my normal person," she said.

He moaned as if in pain as he rolled away on his back.

"I feel like hell," he sighed.

"You look it, I brought you soup," she said and he looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, my special, home cooked soup," she said as she waited for him to slowly sit up, he did so and once he was up she handed him the crookery she was carrying. Slowly he ate. She was a bit relieved that he ate at all.

Once he had eaten it all she took the bowl from him.

"Better?" She demanded.

"No…" he grumbled.

"We'll I'm not catching your cold so that's all you get," she said as she stood up to leave him behind despite what he thought.

"Thank you," he grumbled. She smiled as she left him.

"No problem," she replied as she left him behind.

Walking through the Hyūga compound again she left him to get better again. Seeing Lee and Guy at the training field she sauntered up to them with her bowl in hand.

"Neji will be fine," she said. "He's just got the common cold; though with how he says he's dying I would sincerely doubt he's dying," she chuckled.

"If Neji is ill we must go to him and empower him with youth to get better!" Guy said eagerly.

"No, I think Neji needs rest to get better," she said firmly before Lee and Guy could run off to do something wild. She didn't want to think about what Neji would do if these two numb skulls dragged him out of bed.

"But the power of youth will save him!" Lee eagerly shouted.

"No, I think in this matter it will just piss him off, leave him to rest," she ordered sharply and watched as these two and they tried to get past her. She intervened before something stupid happened. It wasn't likely that they were going to actually leave Neji alone. So, she volunteered for a hellish work out for a day with them and their powers of youth.

* * *

Tenten was reluctantly sitting in an exam room, she wanted to kill a Hyūga for bringing her here, but she was sitting there with a needle in her arm. The only good thing was that Sakura was now her doctor.

"Alright Tenten, we're going to examine your baby now," Sakura said and Tenten grumbled a bit. If she was told by Sakura that her baby wasn't viable then she would break, and shatter, and die internally. Pulling her shirt up as she moved her pants down a bit. Sakura moved and then there was a cool gel on her womb which had her wincing in shock before there was a soft pressure. There was a sound something like swishing water, but it had rhythm and she turned to look at the screen.

She felt her heart flutter as she stared at the screen, there was hers' and Neji's baby, she was so very… happy. Kami, seeing that was mesmerizing.

There was a long moment of just silence and she looked at Sakura to see the pinkette just staring at the screen, now she was scared.

"I-Is everything alright…?" Tenten asked in fear as she felt her hands fist on her chest, the fear of losing the last bit of Neji she had was something which was crushing her.

"Yes," she smiled. "I just want to make certain that this little one is perfectly healthy. If I were to hazard a guess, you and Neji conceived this one just before the Pain Attack," Sakura said. Tenten blushed, she hadn't really thought about the 'when' of when her baby had been conceived. There were lots of times she and Neji could have conceived this baby, they were not inactive in their sex lives, they had even snuck off before deploying with their units, that had been the last time.

"Yes, I guess…" she mumbled with a blush as she looked at the screen. This was the last bit of Neji she had, and it was her baby, this baby was her life, she would do anything for her baby.

"Alright," Sakura chuckled. "Have you talked to Kurenai at all? She's gone through something similar, and is also a single mother."

"Oh…" Tenten looked from Hinata to Sakura and figured out that they had ganged up on her. "Yes, Hinata had us start talking when we got back from the girls' weekend, she's been… helpful, and Mirai is cute," she smiled.

"What is Mirai? Six months?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Tenten breathed, almost, Mirai was about five months, not six, but there was not point in telling Sakura about that.

"Do you still not want to know the sex?" Sakura asked.

"No, I think… I want a surprise," she whispered wistfully.

"Neji would be a very proud father," Sakura said and Tenten stiffened as she stared at the screen then glanced at the pinkette then.

"After this week will you be my attending doctor again?" she blurted out then and saw the pinkette flinch a bit.

"If you want me to be," Sakura smiled as she examined the monitor.

"I'd prefer you to the other one," Tenten said firmly. She hated the last doctor for what he had said.

"Alright," Sakura smiled. "Then I'll take over again, now, if you look here, Tenten you can see your baby," Sakura said as she started pointed out the arms and legs, Tenten sighed. She was relaxing at this sight of her baby.

"Neji would be a proud father," she repeated softly. "How do you know?"

"Because, if there was ever one thing Neji was, it was proud, and I have a feeling that any child of his would be his pride and joy," Sakura said softly as she continued examining the baby.

"Thank you Sakura," Tenten smiled then. it was a reassuring thought.

"Certainly. Everything is looking good, the baby is very active, which is good, but I want you to remain on bed rest with a few walks a day. Nothing strenuous, if there is any sign of bleeding…" Sakura said.

"Come here," Tenten filled in.

"Yes, I don't want anything to happen to the baby or you, it's best just to get you here," Sakura said.

"I'm still due in January, right?" Tenten asked uncertainly.

"This is not a an exact science, but yes, I'd say late December or early January," Sakura said as she started rubbing off the gel of the ultra sound.

"Have you thought about midwives?" Sakura asked as she helped Tenten up to sitting.

"Uh…" Tenten blushed as she pulled her short over her belly. "Would you mind?"

"No, I'll study up about it," Sakura smiled.

"You don't mind?" Tenten asked her uncertainly.

"Not at all. I've never helped bring a life into the world so this will be interesting. Now, I recommend you find a support system of friends to help you, even Kurenai had one with Shikamaru and the Sarutobi Clan. I would speak to Hyūga Hiashi about this, and don't leave out Lee and Guy."

"Thank you Sakura," Tenten smiled a bit as she walked out of the exam room with Hinata. It was better than having that last doctor.

"No problem," Sakura smiled as they walked away from her.

"The baby was there, kicking, alive," Tenten said to Hinata.

"Yes, I'm happy for you!" Hinata smiled as they walked together through the village.

"I'm… I'm nervous about this," Tenten admitted as she rubbed her baby bump and felt herself feel more relieved than she had in weeks. It had been a relief knowing that she was now in the hands of someone who would be able to save her baby, to keep her baby safe, and alive and someone she could trust.

"Are you excited.

"I… I think I am, I need to pick a shop and everything out plan a nursery…" Tenten started and she realized then that she was planning for the first time since discovering her pregnancy. It was happy…

* * *

Tenten sneezed, and scowled as she huddled under her blankets as she felt like ripping Neji apart.

That was the last time she ever brought him soup when he was sick. And kept Lee and Guy away with their youth preaching.

Next time he was fending for himself.

She coughed again and went into a wheezing fit of sneezing. There was a knock on her door which had her hiding under her covers. If it was Lee or Guy she'd kill them.

"Tenten, I know you're in here," Neji shouted as he walked in and she glared from under her covers then.

"I am going to kill you for getting me sick," she snarled lowly, the Hyūga had good sense to look abash about it and she slowly reached for her kunai.

"Tenten, stop," he said ashe grabbed her wrist and she scowled.

"You got me sick!" she shouted.

"Sorry, I brought soup," he exchanged. She eyed him uncertainly as she released her kunai and grabbed the offered bowl.

"You're an ass," she warned him.

"Uh-huh," he said as he sat back and she slowly ate the food he had given her. It was crap but she was hungry and she was thinking about strangling Neji to make herself feel better.

"This is horrible," she warned.

"I cooked it myself," he said firmly.

"That explains it, princes never cook," she sighed as she continued eating the crappy soup and she finished it. He took the bowl back and she fell back in her chair. She sighed then.

"I hate you sometimes," she groaned as she felt the pillow collapsed under her weight.

"No you don't, I'll eep Lee and Guy busy today," he said as he left her.

"Thank Kami, I was afraid they were going to come over…" she sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	16. Part 1: Chapter 16

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 16**

"Neji!" she gasped when she was yanked into a shed and her back was pressed up against the door, his pearl eyes were illuminated by the pale light of the shed. "We are supposed to be reporting to our divisions!"

"I know I just…" he hesitated and then his mouth was on hers', hard, hot, wet, delicious as his tongue invaded her senses and she was clinging to him desperately as his hands grabbed her hips painfully hard.

"Neji," she gasped like she was drowning when he pulled away.

"I know there's a war, and you and I are in different divisions, I just… Tenten, don't die out there," he whispered.

"We're not dying," she assured him softly as his brow rested on hers'.

"After this… we're getting married," he murmured and her eyes snapped open as she stared at those pearl eyes intently.

"Don't tell me things you will regret later Neji," she warned and his lips curved into a slow, devious smirk which had her heart slamming mercilessly in her ribs.

"Oh, but I'm serious Tenten, after this war, you will be Hyūga Tenten, and you will be an honest woman again," he whispered as he pulled her hips closer, she whimpered a bit at the friction of his thigh rubbing roughly against her clothed core.

"You won't take it back?" she asked.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to," he assured her.

"Why is that?"

"Everything is already," he said softly as he lightly tugged her earlobe with his teeth.

"Neji!" she panted as her arms tightened around his shoulders, her fingers digging into his shirt.

"I need you," he whispered.

"Last time… last time until the war is over," she panted.

"Fine," he murmured.

"Can't be late for our divisions Neji, and no clothes ripping," she gasped when his hands forced their way under her shirt, vest, and camisole and pushed her breast binding up. She groaned when his hands roughly cupped her and his mouth was ravishing her neck. Tenten struggled with his shirt as she tried to pull it up, but found herself getting nowhere as she grinded her hips into his thigh.

"Tenten," he groaned.

"Now Neji! Get in me now!" she hissed desperately as her core throbbed, she knew she was soaked from the thrill of them being in a shed, and from his promise.

"Get your belt, I'll get mine," he moaned. She shakily complied as she pouted over the loss of those gloriously calloused hands off her person.

She wanted them back.

But once her pants were at her ankles she was spun around. She gasped as she hit the door, Neji's hands were on her hips as his chest pressed into her back making her feel so small.

"So wet…" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Just fuck me already!" she pleaded desperately, she was aching, and she could feel his freed member teasing her ass, as his clothed thigs teased her sensitive skin. She just wanted him in her. Now!

"As you wish," he groaned. "But I'm going to fuck you Tenten," he warned.

"Do your worst," she challenged.

He chuckled, but then his member slammed into her hard, she yelped in a pleasurable/painful surprise as he groaned low, his hands caught hers as he threaded his fingers through hers' and kissed the top of her head.

"Hard Neji, hard as you can," she pleaded desperately, feeling very wanton but she didn't care.

Her lover complied with her demand as he slammed into her as hard as he could, she was biting her lip as he hit that spot in her which had the heat coiling, tightening, slowly boiling up. She was trying not to scream, but it was hard not to as she arched back gasping, panting, pleading, her eyes squeezed shut and then Neji's mouth was on hers', hot, wet, open, and desperate. His hips never stopped their brutal rhythm, she knew he was close when his strokes became uneven.

But so was she, she could feel that glorious edge coming as she pushed back against Neji, her fingers threading in his hair as his arms wrapped around her, his hand snaking down between her leg. He swallowed her scream when he started teasing her nerves, and her entrance where they were joined.

"Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji!" she chanted inaudibly as she bounced a bit on his shaft. Then he lost it, she felt him explode in her, and that was her last straw as her head fell back and a soundless scream over took her as they collapsed on the ground. Neji was still in her, and she was sitting on his lap panting.

There was a pounding on the door which had her snapping to reality, but Neji covered her mouth, his Byakugan pulsing.

"What are you doing in there!?"

"Collecting some kunai, will be out soon," Neji responded gruffly, his voice strained because she focused on constricting herself around him.

"Hurry up, the addressing is going to start!" the man bellowed.

"Yes sir," Neji strangled out. "You evil, evil woman," he whispered as he removed his hand and dropped his head against her shoulder.

"He won't recognize your voice," she panted out as she felt a bit of his semen leak from her as he slid her off him. Tenten landed on her hands and knees, she still couldn't feel her legs. She could also feel cum leaking down her inner thighs and Neji's eyes on her, but she couldn't care.

"We have a little more time," he decided and she gasped when his hardening member slammed into her, her head fell back as her back arched. He groaned lowly and started moving again, hard, and fast, like she liked but there was something more in his motions.

"Neji, I'm close," she whispered, knowing the truth in it as she felt that wonderful heat again and it was going to kick her over the edge again as she mewled with him hitting her sweet spot repeatedly.

"Evil bastard!" she whimpered as her arms gave out and she slumped to the shed's dirt floor as he pounded into her. She was so fucking close again!

* * *

Tenten looked at the store then with Hinata, her hands were stuffed in her pockets as she felt her bump and looked around at the store. She could see it, she really could as she slowly moved around and looked at the place. It was so perfect that it was ridiculous.

Oh, it'd need work, it was of the few surviving buildings of the Pain Attack, but good Kami she could only see the perfection of the abandoned space. Slowly turning she looked at her companion.

"What do you think?" Tenten asked her.

"I think it's nice," Hinata admitted and Tenten walked over to where a few pallids were as she moved them aside, there was a small elevator, she chuckled and looked it over; it would need work, but no doubt that if Guy were to live with her he would need an elevator with that wheelchair he was confined in. It was very unlikely that Guy would ever be able to walk on his own, for long periods of time; ever again, his legs… they were so damaged that Tsunade admitted that if Naruto hadn't restored her mentor's life…

No more Guy-sensei.

"Come on, I want to see what's up there!" Tenten decided as she grabbed her companion's wrist and they made their way up the rickety stairs; this place was going to need a lot of work; structurally, plumbing, electricity, and just the appearance, but a little TLC had never harmed anything. Walking up to the first platform she was amazed to see two apartments, there was the elevator, the gate was shut but Tenten found it perfect as she poked her head into each area, and slowly made her way around, noticing the holes in the floor.

Pain's Attack had really knocked this pour building around, but Tenten could only see the potential.

Here were the apartments for Guy and Lee, she could see them living here, and there was a nice area for their 'youth training'. Tenten chuckled and slowly crept the rest of the stairs, above there was two more apartments, more stairs, but as she looked the area over she could see Kurenai and Mirai living life here. make the two apartments one, move a few things around and it would be nice for a single mother with a growing daughter.

Tenten also liked that there was a small balcony facing the east, it had a good view of the sunrises, and there was the potential to have a nice private patio, Kurenai liked gardening so perhaps she would like this. Carefully Tenten made her way through the rickety floor and cautiously climbed the stairs some more.

Here there was a single apartment, two bedrooms, two bathrooms; an indulgence no doubt, and a large kitchen. Tenten looked about it and thought about it as it slowly came to life. Some of Neji's things; she would speak to Hiashi about bringing them here (like his futon, she wanted that huge futon for both memories and because it was Neji's), and a few other pieces. She wouldn't raid the Hyūga home, but there were a few things of Neji's she wanted for herself. Tenten's hands slid over her belly as she cautiously made her way through the place, avoiding clearly weak spots on the floor, and she poked around.

It was…

It was everything she had wanted with Neji, that was the thought which ripped her heart out but it stilled when she slowly made her way to a huge rooftop and smiled. It was perfect, there were stairs going up, and no doubt she could put something up there, but as she stared at the roof patio she felt her heart flutter and her hope rise.

She could make something here, she could make a home, she could create something here that would forever be hers', and her family's. It was perfect.

"What do you think?" Hinata asked uncertainly.

"I'll take it," Tenten smiled.

"R-Really!?" Hinata stammered.

"Yeah, this is perfect, this is… this is what Neji would have wanted if he were here, and this is what I want, and it's… it's perfect Hinata. This is everything I ever wanted as a child. And it'll be mine, no one will be able to take it from me," Tenten murmured.

"A-Alright, I will speak to the realtor," Hinata stuttered as they walked and the floor quivered to give out.

"No… I'll," she started.

"The Hyūga will buy it, as a gift to you for the baby," Hinata said softly.

"Really?"

"You're family now Tenten," Hinata said. "And the Hyūga are of no shortage of money."

"I guess…" Tenten trailed off. She had never really thought of Neji or his family as rich; oh, they flaunted it, but it was so, so, humble (in a way) about it that it didn't seem to matter.

"Thank you, and we'll pay for repairs, can't have my niece or nephew falling down a hole in the floor," Hinata said wryly.

"Thank you Hinata," Tenten smiled.

"Thank you," Hinata whispered.

"I haven't done much beside cry and be useless," Tenten pointed out.

"No, you've given the Hyūga hope, most of us had grown very fond of Neji, and it… he shouldn't have died. Knowing you are having his child, and that he loved you, you have given us hope," Hinata murmured.

"Oh, I didn't anything besides let him in my pants; a lot. He was a sex addict; had to be," Tenten chuckled as she watched Hinata turn scarlet.

"T-To-Too Mu-M-Much I-In-Info-Informa-Information!" Hinata squeaked-stuttered-stammered and tongue twisted.

Tenten's head fell back as she gave her first real laugh in forever. Good Kami was it ever fun flustering Hyūga Hinata. It was almost as much fun as cock teasing Neji.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	17. Part 1: Chapter 17

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 17**

The commencing of the restoration of her building was underway by the Hyūga. Hiashi and Hinata both had insisted to Tenten's shock. Sure, Hinata saying that it would happen was one thing, but it was another to actually hear it from the lips of the ever proud Hyūga Hiashi. So Tenten left the restoration to the Hyūga, and she was reading baby name books.

The name had to mean something and so far Tenten could not see the appeal of any of these generic names.

And if she had a girl, she was not naming her daughter Hana or something.

And (despite what a lot of people wanted) if she had a boy she was not naming him Neji.

The name she picked for her child would be something they could make their own. Tenten would not have her child living in the shadows of a name of their father or one of the Hyūga ancestors. She did not care how famous they were!

Sighing she rubbed her growing belly and continued reading the book.

There had to be a name here that spoke to her, and it didn't have to be perfect, it just had to be good enough for her baby. That's all Tenten wanted. She did not want her baby to be stuck. Groaning her head fell back as she stared at the rafters and tried to think.

The baby slammed a foot against her breaking her concentration as she glared down at her bump.

"You're turning out to be like your father!" she hissed. Then sighed. "Well, I suppose that there are worse things to turn into than your father, he was a brave man, a hero, but he died to young. He shouldn't have died, and you're going to have a mom who has no clue what it is she supposed to be doing. so please, be patient with me," she sighed.

The kicking didn't cease so she lighted pressed her palm to it to marvel in the lively sensation.

It was… otherworldly, this feely, and so long as the tyke didn't hit her bladder she was amazed with the baby's movements. Sakura had assured her that this was all natural, and all good, and she was enjoying it all.

But it was painful to be going through this alone, sometimes she'd reach for Neji and he wasn't there because he could never be, and she wanted him to experience this with her. Sighing again she got to her feet, pulled on some warmer boots, pulled on her coat and decided she'd have a day to visit with a friend, alone.

Slowly moving off the Hyūga estate she walked, it was slushing from the skies, but that was November for you. it just sucked. Lightly she rubbed her bump as she walked a route that she hadn't walked in a while. It was a good day, just a bit wet, a bit cold, and a bit lonely.

But she walked on.

* * *

"Ow!" she cried out as she felt her foot twist unnaturally and she fell in the mud. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now they were going to get caught. But looking back at her foot she winced, it was already swelling. Fan-fucking-tastic! Neji appeared then.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I tripped, what does it look like!" she hissed.

"Come on," he growled as he pulled her onto his back and ran with her. Tenten rested her head on his shoulder as they raced through the rain and eventually landed at an inn. Neji checked them in under their aliases, and carried her to their room before taking her to the bathroom to wash the mud off.

"It doesn't look that bad, I'll put a compression sleeve on it and that'll help," he said as he stood.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm a child," she said tiredly.

"Tenten, you are my partner in this mission, I need you, and you need me; there is no way around it. Stay there I'll be right back," he said, and she heard him running about in their room. She merely sighed.

She knew she should have told the Fifth about hers' and Neji's relationship, but Neji treated it so casually that there were times that she didn't know if it was even real.

Then he'd kiss her and that would remind her that it was very real, very hot, very precious, and very secret. Seriously, they had been at the sexual part of their relationship for about a year and no one knew. Technically they were supposed to report it and be reassigned to other teams, but Neji had pointed out that they already worked well as a team and disrupting Guy's and Lee's lives over something that was between them was unfair. So, their relationship; or whatever it was, was secret.

Personally, she thought they were somewhere between fuck buddies and friends with benefits. But that was her opinion because she doubted that the Hyūga felt much; if anything for her.

He walked into the bathroom again, turned on the tub and pulled her clothes off. She didn't point out that she was capable of doing it herself. He pulled the compression slip on her heel and ankle after washing the mud away; with great gentleness, then they were in the bath.

"Neji?" she gasped.

"Just shut up and feel," he ordered harshly as he pulled her around him. Tenten just chuckled and complied. There were times he was so tender, like now, and it was at times like these that she wondered if they were more than fuck buddies or friends with benefits.

Water sloshed on the floor, and both her feet were in the air as she screamed Neji's name and held onto the tub. He just went slow and hard, and it was going to kill her one day as she gasped, panted and pleaded with him to go faster.

The bathroom was soaked.

* * *

"Hello, Neji, I know it's been a while, but… where to start…" she whispered as she slowly sat on a rock and stared at his grave.

"Fine, you bastard! You knocked me up!" she hissed playfully as she rubbed her belly and smiled at his grave.

* * *

 **Alright, Sorry for missing the last few updates, but I hit a few snags with UtDIFS, and thought to work them out before continuing.**

 **Now that that's out of the way...**

 _ **What do you guys think Tenten is having!? A boy or a girl!? O.o**_

 ***Please know I already have it planned but I'm curious as to what all of you think in this matter.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	18. Part 1: Chapter 18

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 18**

Tenten found her life simplifying with the restoration of the weapons shop she had bought and she found that to be a relief. She hadn't ever thought about what she was going to say though to the people she wanted to come live with her, and now she knew she had to. Mostly, Tenten didn't know if she could handle being alone after Neji's death and the blow that had dealt her, on top of that, add in impending motherhood and she just needed to have company living with her.

Which was why she waddled to the hospital where Guy and Lee still were because their apartments were recently started on for the rebuild; there were some disadvantages living in the cheap area. Even the Root apartments were restored before the slums were.

No matter, if they agreed they wouldn't need their slums and they could just live with her. she wanted that, she wanted them close. After all they were her family and she just needed her family close as she lightly rubbed her belly.

"What do you think of that, huh?" she asked her baby; she had read somewhere that her baby was able to hear her voice and was soothed by it. So now she talked all the time to her bump. It was important, pre-birth bonding or whatever, mostly she spoke to her baby because it made her feel less alone and like Neji was right beside her rather than dead.

"Uncle Lee and Grandpa Guy coming to live with us? Life will never be peaceful again."

There was a strong kick against her palm which had her smiling as she walked up the steps of the hospital. The chill of autumn was cutting through her as she walked into the hospital and walked to the physical therapy wing and where the last of the homeless were residing. It wouldn't be too long before Konoha was finished being rebuilt. Tenten was sure of that.

"Again Lee, you almost had it," Guy encouraged and she paused in the door to look at them, Lee was up, he was training, but he was slower. Guy on the other hand was said never to truly walk again if he wanted to keep living. His legs were that bad, there was damage in his spinal cord, and his muscles were shredded, Tenten regretted that but his efforts had mad a massive differenece in the war. And he was healing from the burns he had received from unlocking all those Gates.

"Hello Tenten! You are looking most beautifully round this morning!" Lee shouted as he abandoned his training as he jogged over to give her a light hug. She didn't like being treated like she was fragile, she was pregnant not dead; yet, but she understood that Lee didn't know how to treat a pregnant woman.

"I'm pregnant Lee, not round," she warned him as he pulled away.

"Of course you are, and you are most beautiful," Guy assured her as he rolled up to her and she leant over to give him a light hug.

"I… um… I came to ask if you guys wanted to come live with… me, and um, baby," Tenten said nervously as she rubbed her bump and tried not to let her nerves get the better of her.

"The Hyūga would let you let us move in with you?" Guy asked.

"Um… no, but I… I bought a shop, I want to open that weapons' shop and it… it has rooms above it, and an elevator, and I… I can't be alone, not after…" she started to say Neji's death but those words wouldn't come out. the tears welled up in her eyes though as she bit her lip and tried not to break into tears again. Fucking hormones made her a damn yo-yo, she was always crying and when she thought she was better she was crying again.

"A most awesome idea, I would be happy to help you with this!" Lee declared.

"I would like it as well," Guy smiled.

"Hear that, Uncle Lee and Grandpa Guy are moving in with us," she wavered as she tried not to cry while talking to her baby.

"Uncle!" Lee leapt for joy then.

"Grandpa!?" Guy balked and she smiled.

"Um… yeah, I think of you as a father, and Neji thought of you as some crazy uncle, so, Grandpa Guy," she explained hesitantly.

"I am far too youthful to be a grandpa, but I am honored!" Gur said with his trademark smile and thumbs up. She giggled then and kept rubbing her bulk. She was now relieved, all that was left was talking to Kurenai about moving in and if the older woman didn't want to then Tenten wouldn't push her. Tenten understood better than most the desire to be near the happiest memories one had of their loved one.

"Great!" she chuckled.

"When can we leave this hospital and move in!?" Lee asked; all but bouncing for joy as he looked eagerly at her.

"Oh, when the Hyūga finish restoring it. Pain's Attack really did a number on it, and it wasn't blown away so it's in dire need of help and TLC Lee," she said calmly.

"This is amazing news! We will leave the hospital the moment you tell us we can move in with you," Lee admitted.

"Really?"

"Of course, it will be most exhilarating to live in a place that is not the hospital and to resume training!" Lee grinned.

"Alright then," she mused and sat with them the next few hours just talking. She felt lighter when she left, though she was definitely colder with the autumn here but she felt better than she had in weeks. This was how she was supposed to feel, she thought.

There was still a hole in her heart that would probably never be filled because Neji was dead now, but she felt lighter as she waddled to the Hyūga compound.

* * *

Excitement did not even begin to describe how she was feeling as she walked with the mob of children. She was jumping for joy; true she was at the bare minimum for chakra in the Academy but she had the aptitude for being a shinobi which was all she had ever wanted to be since she had been like four and seen the Uchiha training.

Yes, she had seen an Uchiha sparring match and it was so fast, it was so epic, and it was so controlled that she had wanted to be a shinobi like them. So Tenten had started learning from four till now to get into the Academy, and she had made it! Yes, she had made it here, by the skin of her teeth but she was determined.

She would be a great kunoichi like the famed Sannin she had read about; Tsunade. And she would be a shinobi of Konoha.

There was no room for failure! She could do this!

Which was why she was giddy as she looked around at the masses of other children. Grinning she blushed as she walked backwards looking at everyone, trying to figure out who would stay, who would leave, and who her future genin team was to be like she had read about.

Slamming into a body she collapsed backwards and again landed on the person's back.

"Oof!" she grunted.

"Get off me peasant!" a sharp voice snapped, she looked down at the irate boy she had landed on and saw him to have weird pearl eyes which were startling pretty.

"S-Sorry," she stammered in embarrassment as she scrambled off the boy and offered him her hand. The boy didn't take it and as he rose to his feet she found him to be roughly her height with long brown hair and dressed traditionall. He had goggles on his brow though which threw off his regal look.

"I'm Tenten!" she smiled and gave a quick bob of her head to the boy.

"Hyūga Neji," he answered and walked off. He was so rude! She wanted to take something and whack him over the head just then. But she didn't as she stuck her tongue out at his back and walked with the other kids into the Academy for the introduction.

Whatever happened she just hoped she wasn't in a class with Neji. He was a poop head if she ever met one and she didn't want to deal with him.

No she didn't.

Arrogant stupid boy. And she hoped his goggles broke his head again one day. She was sitting behind Neji, he turned and glared at her when she was called out. She smiled at the class but the moment they had moved to the next kid she stuck her tongue out at the Hyūga who was still glaring at her.

His eyes narrowed on her then he turned around. He was called then and she kicked his chair.

He was a dweeb!

* * *

"Canwa ya relewse muy tongwue?" she demanded to the Hyūga who was holding her tongue with his fingers and glaring at her. She had stuck her tongue out in triumph and he had grabbed it and now they were glaring at one another.

"Depends, are you going to stick your tongue out at me again?" he asked and she batted her lashes.

"Depwends," she answered.

He released her, she lunged at him, they fell onto the ground as they rolled down the hill. She was laughing, he was pissed and she pinned him when they reached the bottom of the hill.

"See, I like sticking my tongue out, and I know you enjoy it too," she whispered as she slowly moved his clothes aside and pressed her lips to his pulse.

"Tenten? What are you doing?"

"Several things," she murmured against his skin as she kissed her way down his chest. He moaned lowly, his hands were fisted in the grass as her fingers slipped into his pants to free his hardening member. Tenten smirked as she kissed a nipple, her tongue swirling it as she peeked up at her partner.

He was just taking it, and she lightly squeezed his length. He glared at her then.

"They will be back soon," he reminded her in a strained voice.

"Mmm, I know, but you like the thrill of avoiding caught," she reminded him lightly as she pumped his member and lightly trailed kissed over his chest to his other nipple. He groaned and she smiled as she swirled her tongue and used her teeth on him.

Did it feel as good on him as it did her? she wondered as she continued to lightly work his member over and sucked on his nipple.

His hands came to her, she sat up then, leaving him exposed and he glared at her.

"No touching this time, you get to just lay back and enjoy," she informed him as she pushed him back into the grass. For a moment her lover looked confused but Tenten wanted it this way as she kissed him deeply, taking charge as she moved her body over his and smiled.

"I want to spoil you," she murmured.

"Oh?" he lifted his brows as his pearl eyes looked her over with his Byakugan pulsing.

"Yeah, I'll show you that you like my tongue," she murmured.

"I have never disliked your tongue, but stop sticking it out at me," he whispered.

"Never, you superior," she chuckled as she kissed his collar bone and continued with her quest over him. Neji just panted, whispering her name and she teased his member until she reached it.

Pearl met brown.

She smiled.

His eyes widened.

She leant over his erect member.

He twitched.

She stuck her tongue out at him again.

His head feel back as he groaned.

Ever so lightly she trailed her tongue along the underside of his throbbing member, before reaching the tip. He moaned and she slowly enveloped him with her mouth and enjoyed the moment as she undid him with her tongue.

"Tenten!" he strangled out.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	19. Part 1: Chapter 19

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 19**

Tenten stared up at the stars as she lay beside her teammate, Guy and Lee were snoring in their enthusiastic exhaustion (if there was such a thing), and she felt content.

Yes, content, here she was feeling content on their mission as she lay beside the biggest prick on the planet. But that was Neji's charming (less depressing version of an Uchiha Sasuke) attitude with his snobbish demands and his clear dislike of anyone beneath him or not involved in his 'destiny'. Honestly, if he wasn't her teammate and they hadn't been assigned to this team she'd probably spend all her days figuring out how to beat the Byuakugan to kick his ass!

"Are you asleep yet?" he asked harshly. She scowled, this was her first out of Konoha mission; ever; and unlike rich, snooty assholes, she NEVER left the village and she was excited because of that.

"No," she hissed.

"Go to sleep! We have a long mission!" he snapped.

"Well I can't sleep if you're talking to me, and why don't you go sleep with Guy and Lee!?" she growled softly.

"They snore," he retorted back.

"Why do you think I came here to sleep first!" she snarled.

"I like quiet too," he pointed out. she rolled her eyes and continued staring at the stars which lit up the sky beautiful.

Stupid Hyūga, she hated his guts at times, she wanted to strangle him more often times than not and she found herself often paired with him because Guy and Lee were too much to handle. Resigning herself with a sigh she sat up.

"Look you don't like me, and I don't like you, but we're on this team together so how about we call a truce. You don't treat me like a damsel in distress and I don't treat you like the royal prick you are?" she offered and Neji propped himself up on his elbows.

"It would be helpful to have an alliance between us so we do not get run off a cliff by our sensei," Neji agreed.

"Deal?" she held out her hand and gave him a blank glare.

"Agreed," he said and took her hand.

"Good."

"You think I'm a royal prick?" he questioned, she hugged as she withdrew her hand and crossed her arms.

"You act like it, honestly, if I didn't happen to know you to be a Hyūga I'd think you to be some prince in disguise who's never had to interact with a normal person. You are a royal prick with some stick shoved up your ass making you all stiff and formal," she stated.

"You act like an incorigable child with no respect for the shinobi higherarchy and seem to have deemed yourself to be the next great kunoichi when you are of not much talent. You are a pain in the ass, noisy, demanding bitch who has no education," he countered.

She huffed and rolled on her back so her back was to him.

Like she had said earlier: _**What A Royal Prick!**_ She hoped he got hit by lightning.

* * *

Tenten found herself waddling to Kurenai's the following day, today she would extend her off to the other single mother she knew because she happened to like Kurenai, and because she felt that kurenai shouldn't be so lonely. Standing before the apartment door Tenten raised her hand, hesitated for a moment but lightly knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a shout came from inside. Tenten just rubbed her belly as her baby was dancing today. It wasn't the most pleasant of sensations for her, but it was by no means the worst. She just wanted the kid to stop hitting her spleen! Seriously! That was hurting! Sighing she looked at the red eyes of Kurenai when the door was yanked open.

"Oh, come in Tenten, sorry for the mess," Kurenai said as she let Tenten in. there were toys scattered about, and Mirai was sitting in the center of the messy with a happy baby grin and a messy head of black hair.

"It's fine," Tenten dismissed as she slowly maneuvered herself onto a chair. Moving this bulk was getting harder and harder as the days passed. She kind of just wanted her baby to be born already, it would be easier then to just get comfortable and not need to pee once comfortable.

"What can I do for you?" Kurenai asked as she sat beside Mirai and picked her daughter up into her lap.

"Um… I'm opening a weapons shop," Tenten started.

"Really!? That's great!" Kurenai smiled.

"Yeah, it's got about five apartments in it, I figured that Guy and Lee could have two of the apartments; they're singles apartments, but um… I was thinking; if you wanted to, you and Mirai could move in with use and claim two of the apartments," Tenten felt her face blushing as she looked at the older woman who was looking at her with wide eyes. "If you want!"

"Are you serious?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, I just… I need help, and you're a friend, and I can't imagine that it's easy raising Mirai alone, so I just… I thought we could help… you know, help one another out," Tenten said as she sat there nervous and uncertain.

"No, I'm flattered, I'm just… I'm surprised," Kurenai said.

"It's alright if you don't want to," Tenten quickly said.

"No, no," Kurenai dismissed. "I just wasn't expecting anything. But I would… I would be happy to move. This place… it isn't the same since the Pain Attack."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, this is where Asuma and I were supposed to have a family and a life, and live but since he died, then Pain destroying it… this place hasn't felt right or like home," Kurenai admitted.

"Oh, I know that feeling," Tenten muttered sourly. It wasn't meant to sound so bitter, it was just a bitter fact of her life. No place felt like home since Neji had died, nothing was right for her and she hated that feeling. She hated feeling lost and set adrift. It was why she was trying; desperately trying, to start anew with her shop, and to fill her life with people she loved like the Hyūga clan, Guy, Lee, and Kurenai.

"I would be happy to move in with you, Guy, and Lee," Kurenai smiled.

"Really!?"

"Guy is a good friend of mine, and… I'm lonely, I don't have many friends left and with Kakashi being the Sixth Hokage he's busy, Asuma, Rin, and Obito are dead, Kami only knows what Anko is doing, and Guy is… well, hospitalized," Kurenai sighed.

"I'm sorry, you lost… you lost so many," Tenten whispered. At least she hadn't lost as many friends, she didn't know if she would survive losing Lee or Guy along with Neji. That just might kill her; baby or no baby.

"That is the life of a shinobi, and why I am retiring."

"Oh, would you like to help run the weapons shop with me too?" Tenten asked.

"That sounds divine," Kurenai smiled and Tenten relaxed as they continued talking. Tenten had a few questions about birth plans, it was time she thought about that, and she knew Sakura was her doctor so it was something she'd also discuss with Sakura. But with Kurenai it was like speaking to an older sister.

"I see, so it does hurt that bad?" Tenten asked.

"Worse, but it's all worth it," Kurenai smiled at Mirai who was gnawing on a stuffed elephant's ear.

"I see, I will think about this then," Tenten admitted.

"The epidural just helps you relax and endure it," Kurenai admitted.

"I don't like the idea of a needle to my spine," Tenten grumbled.

"Once you're in labor you will change your mind, this is pain like nothing you've experienced, and it will be a hell that you go through for the baby," Kurenai said blandly.

"Oh," Tenten blinked, Mirai yawned then.

"I think it's our nap time," Kurenai chuckled.

"I'll leave you to it then, I need to speak with Hiashi anyway," Tenten said as she slowly lifted up her weight and smiled as Kurenai waved her off. Once walking back to the Hyūga compound she winced.

Pain was something she could handle, but what Kurenai had described for labor sounded like it was going to be torture. Tenten didn't know if she wanted to handle that as she walked up the street. But then there was the other side of this, she did not want to be sliced open and have her baby removed from her. she hated the thought; especially when C-sections were surgery and in surgery something could go terribly wrong. Tenten didn't want to lose her baby, and she did not want to leave her baby alone. Rubbing her belly she sighed.

"Help me Neji, I can't do this alone," she whispered into the wind as she shut her eyes.

It felt like there was a warm set of arms around her for a moment, and she could…

She could smell him.

Her eyes snapped open and the sensation was gone. She was alone again.

* * *

 _Just watching her was the hardest thing h had to do, but he couldn't haunt her, and he couldn't leave her. it was why he was waiting as he stared up at the leaves of the tree he had sat under to wait for her. there wasn't anything he could really do for her, but he was watching, he was going to keep an eye on her._

 _Kami did he regret dying._

 _But mostly he wanted her to open the last fucking letter he had left her!_

* * *

Tenten lay in her bed, her chest heaving as she lay beside her lover.

"I can't feel my legs," she gasped.

"Are you seeing stars too?" Neji asked her in a serious tone.

"Yeah," she admitted, her orgasm had damn near killed her this time around. She didn't know if that was because it was that good, or if it was because they hadn't had sex in a month and she was horny as hell. Either way, she had literally seen stars before her eyes.

"Fuck Tenten," he moaned.

"I did nothing Neji, I was talking to Lee, Lee! You know, bowler cut hair, green jumpsuit! Doesn't even understand the concept of sex because he's so innocent!" Tenten snapped.

"He had his hand on your back!" he snapped.

"You are a jealous prick!" she argued back, he glared at her but did not rebuff this. She knew he was jealous because he had had her three times on the way to her apartment, once in an alley, once in a doorframe, and the other time against a blacked out light pole. Then he had pushed her up against her door; outside of her apartment and fucked her there, before they made it into her apartment!

"You were wearing that damn red cheongsam! And he was touching you!" Neji argued.

"Oh Kami," she giggled.

"This is not funny, I was gone a month and come back to find him with his hands on you," Neji snapped.

"Firstly, Neji, you have no claim on me, we are secret lovers, and I have guys who are friends," she chuckled as she rolled over to straddle his stomach then. Her lover glared at her. "Secondly, I like having sex with you."

"Oh?" he lifted his brows.

"Yeah, we have mind blowing sex, why wouldn't I love it?" she teased. But she gasped when he sat up, she slid into his lap and knew full well where this was going. With him in her, her legs spread, and him being brutal; and she felt herself heating in anticipation at the mere thought of the act.

"Mmm, good, I'm not through with you," he grumbled.

She gasped, his mouth was on hers, and they rolled, she yelped when she hit the floor but her lover was undeterred as he kissed her hard and settled between her legs.

* * *

 **To Aodhan: I will see what I can do for Shino and Kiba, it might take me a bit to get to them, but I will try. Check back later this week on the opening letter, I'll post their description and UtDI titles.**

* * *

 **I have a busy week this coming week so I have decided to post now, all at once, this week's batch of updates for UtDI!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	20. Part 1: Chapter 20

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 20**

If the world got much colder Tenten was certain her teeth would rattle out of her skull; and with all the extra weight of her baby she didn't want to run. It was already stressful trying to walk!

"H-How are you f-feeling?" Hinata chattered beside her as they walked to the hospital for her appointment.

"C-Cold!" she gasped, the wind ripped through her then and Tenten decided that she no longer like November! It was way too cold!

"Understandable," Hinata chattered as they both made it to the hospital. Once they opened the doors and were blasted by the melting heater; though it was still cold because hospitals were never warm, Tenten relaxed a bit.

"And nervous," she admitted as she waddled to the elevator. Being pregnant was so damn awkward; and don't get her started on how evil stairs were with her bulk. She couldn't see her feet, and stairs were turning out to be her nightmare. She was very happy her shop had an elevator going to all floors but the roof.

"Aren't you excited though?" Hinata asked.

"A little," she admitted as they pressed the button to their floor in the elevator.

"Neji would be excited too," Hinata whispered. A wave of sadness crashed upon Tenten as she rubbed her now exposed belly. Ami did she miss him. "Have you read his letter and will yet?"

"N-No…" she choked out. truthfully she hadn't wanted to open that envelope because then Neji would really be dead, and she didn't know if she could handle that just right now as she carried his baby and tried to navigate her uncertain future. "I'm nervous about what it will say," she admitted.

"I don't see why," Hinata said as they walked out of the elevator and Tenten sighed. She didn't know how to explain her relationship with Neji other than it had been informal and committed.

"Neji and I… we, we were a secret, just before we were all deployed to our… units, we… Neji and I… we were, we were going to come out after the war," she murmured and rubbed her belly. Well, she supposed that with this belly they had come out after the war in a way.

"You were?"

"Yes… he was, he wasn't going to… he wasn't going to marry Taketori," she admitted.

"He really did love you," Hinata whispered.

"I… I don't know about that," Tenten admitted softly. Neji had never said it one way or another, so she didn't know, not really, but she hoped that perhaps she had meant something more to him than a friend with benefits. "But… I love, loved, him," she murmured as they walked into their room.

"Why… why didn't you say something?"

"I told Neji, about my love of him, just… just before the deployment."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, Neji and I… Hinata, Neji and I were lovers when we were fifteen, love… love had nothing to do with what we were. I liked him, I liked him a lot, when we started our thing, but Hinata, I never confused friends with benefits with being in love. But… when… when I told him, I meant it."

"I'm… I'm happy you loved Neji," Hinata murmured.

"Really?"

"Yes, I… I don't think Neji loved enough when he was alive, I'm happy that you loved him and I'm certain he loved you as well."

"I wish I was as certain as you were in the matter," Tenten muttered to herself. She didn't know what Neji had felt for her, but she had meant something to him, what that had been she might never know.

Hinata helped her up onto the exam table as they waited five minutes for Sakura, the pinkette walked in a frazzled, worn woman and Tenten wondered if Sakura ever slept. She didn't look like she did.

"Good morning Tenten! Hey Hinata, how have you been?" Sakura smiled as sshe sat and pulled her floating pink hair up.

"Busy," Tenten grinned. She found she really liked Sakura, not just as a doctor but as a friend.

"Cold," Hinata shivered.

"Well, the cold always comes with November, Tenten if you need help with your shop you can always talk to my parents. They have a bakery and know how shop life works," Sakura said.

"Thank you," Tenten smile genuinely as Sakura pulled up a stool.

"Alright, you are just starting your seventh month of pregnancy, we're coming into the home stretch," Sakura said.

"I… I know, I um… I started the birthing classes," she blushed. She had gone to the classes Kurenai had recommended and she had to admit that while she was excited for birth, she was nervous about it.

"That's good, very good, but we have encountered a problem. it's nothing serious, but it is a serious concern of mine." Sakura soothed. Tenten hugged her belly then.

"What is it?" Hinata asked uncertainly.

"The chakra growth and the baby's growth are about three or four weeks in difference, now, this wouldn't be concerning if you were a civilian but you're a kunoichi," Sakura said. "There for your body has it's own chakra network and pathways, and your body's chakra is trying to catch the baby growth up in the chakra department. This is natural. But with how different the growth and the chakra are I am concerned for you and the baby Tenten."

"And what are you saying exactly?" Tenten whispered.

"Right now we need to make a birth plan, because that baby cannot stay in you an extra month to six weeks for the chakra growth to catch up. That will be harmful to the baby and you, so I am proposing a C-section, on a date of your choosing before Christmas, but after the Rinne Festival, that will put the baby closer to nine months, but the chakra development closer to eight, rather like a premature baby. Now, the chakra growth of the baby will continue naturally, and hopefully progress more readily when the baby is out of the womb and has to rely on their own chakra. Also, this surgery will hopefully prevent any complications a natural birth could present with your body thinking the baby isn't ready to be born with a chakra difference and growth," Sakura said calmly.

"But… I wanted a natural birth."

"I understand that Tenten, but in this situation I do not think that to be a healthy choice for you or the baby," Sakura said calmly.

"Why can't I do a natural birth?" she whispered.

"The chakra of your body is currently flowing into your baby, it is trying to catch the growth rates up. I fear that if you go into labor there is a high possibility of your body going into over drive, pumping chakra into the baby and draining you, likely rupturing something and killing both you and the baby," Sakura said calmly.

"You… you really think that's… that's a possibility?" Hinata whispered.

"Yes, and not even releasing my seal would save them," Sakura said. Tenten felt the icy claws of fear grab her heart as she looked at her bump and shivered. Both she and her baby could die. Tenten didn't want to die, she was actually looking forward to being a mother…

"Is there no other option?" she whispered as she looked at Sakura.

"As a doctor, I am inclined to say yes, but Tenten, I must tell you that it is my medical opinion that a C-section is not only safer for you and baby, but it is the healthier option."

"You're… you're sure?" Tenten whispered. But there was a steal in Sakura's eyes which had her submitting then.

"Very."

"Have you ever done a C-section?" Tenten asked.

"No," Sakura admitted. "But I am on the maternity ward and pediatrics until March to learn. And I will be scrubbing in on my first C-section in about two hours."

Sakura grabbed her hands and Tenten trembled as she looked at Sakura.

"Tenten, you asked me to take care of you and your baby. And I am the best at what I do. Trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Tenten nodded.

"Good, then there is nothing to be afraid of," Sakura smiled. Tenten felt herself relax and knew that she had made the right decision asking Sakura to come and take over the oversight of her pregnancy. "Now let's check on your baby shall we?

"Yes, and Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Of course, we're friends," Sakura smiled. Tenten smiled and watched as the screen flickered to life, and a sound of rhythmic swishing filled the room. She smiled seeing her baby safely curled up in her, and kicking.

"The baby is developing well physically," Sakura smiled.

Tenten just stared as she watched her baby kick her and wriggle a bit to stay comfortable. That baby, it was hers', it was growing in her, and she found herself only excited at the chance to hold her baby.

* * *

"Please," she snorted. "As if."

"But it's true," Neji insisted.

"Neji, I do not believe there is some man living on the moon destined to marry a woman with the Byakugan to give the Hyūga clan new eye powers," she sighed.

"You are foolishly narrow minded," he sighed. "It is Hyūga legend," he pointed out.

"Neji, it's nonsense, and to believe it is like believing a fairy tale, or there's a society of Shinigami ready to take our souls and heal us or that yōkai live in this world and love humans on occasion to have hanyō pups! To put it simply, it's nonsense for children. And you being Hyūga Neji, I thought you'd have better knowledge!" she snapped.

"Tenten, I am telling you that there is someone living in the moon," he sighed.

"Neji, there's no one on the moon, stop sounding like Lee and Guy," she hissed.

"You are impossible."

"I will cut you off of sex," she snapped.

"You asked about the Hyūga's respect of the Rinne Festival; that's why," he snapped.

"Neji, there's no one on the moon."

"He lives in the moon Tenten."

"In, on, tomato, tomata, point is he's not real," she dismissed.

"When he does come down from the moon I don't want to be standing next to you," Neji grumbled.

She rolled her eyes, honestly who'd have thought that rational Hyūga Neji would believe in a child's tale told to make children believe. It was like believing in Santa Clause. Oh, she had known since she was six he wasn't real, but she had believed in that fairy tale until she was twelve. It was just nonsense told to satisfy children.

"You have arrived!" Lee shouted with glee as he bounce to them. She sighed, Neji frowned and they walked the festival.

"I have been eagerly awaiting you so we could go have spicy curry!"

She and Neji cringed.

"Sure Lee, we'll eat curry with you," she smiled and grabbed Neji's arm as they walked through the Rinne Festival and headed straight for where Lee's curry was. If Tenten was eating spicy curry then by Kami she was going to make Neji eat it with her! She was not suffering alone! She refused to suffer this alone!

"Can we just leave him?" Neji asked.

"That's rude!"

He gave her a bland look, she elbowed his ribs and forced him to sit down as she joined the boys and ordered a mild curry for herself before Lee bought her something which would have her mouth on fire. Lee and Neji started arguing and she sighed in bliss.

Best Rinne Festival ever!

She had never really had fun at the Rinne Festival, her father always had gotten depressed right about now, and sitting here with her boys.

She survived the rest of the festival, until Neji pressed up behind her, whispered how he wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk.

Then they ended up in the back of a stand with her on her hands and need biting his belt to keep from screaming as he pounded her. Lee almost caught them that time, but good Kami was it amazing!

* * *

 **UtDI... Stories are my everything practice for just about everything from lemons, action, drama and conflicts. Nothing till X-Mas... busy, busy, busy... ;)**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	21. Part 1: Chapter 21

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 21**

Her head fell back as she moaned lowly, her toes curling in acute pleasure as her fingers clung to her lover's hair.

"Neji!" she chanted as she felt the boiling heat in her building desperately.

His tongue slid up her slit and she moaned again as she wove her fingers through his hair. his grip on her hips tightened as she tried to move them, and she gasped as she tightened her thighs around his head. Devious bastard for talking her into this! She'd make him feel this later, for now, she gasped and squirmed and tried to think.

* * *

Tenten had decided to go for solitude to handle the news Sakura had given her and it had her sitting here as she stared at his name, stared at the marker that was proof he had been alive as she rubbed her belly and felt his baby within her squirming a bit. November was cold and miserable, but she felt it was appropriate as she sat there looking at his name.

"Neji… I… I can't tell you how… how scared I am," she whispered.

"I was never going to a mother, at least I never felt like I was mother material, I still don't think I am, I don't think I'll ever be mother material. But now I'm… I'm going to do the best I can do and I… I'm scared. Neji, I'm so scared…" she whimpered.

"Sakura says I'll have to have a C-section to have our baby and I... I don't know if I can do that, I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this, I just… I feel a bit lost, and now I'm losing options, and… you should be here. You should be here to help me with this because I have no clue what I'm doing here, and I have no idea what I should do, and nothing seems to be going right, and now I'm going to have the baby alone, and I'm… I'm terrified of screwing this up Neji. I'm afraid that I'll… I'll lose our baby and I don't have anything else of you left." She bit her trembling lip then and sighed.

"You… you were my best friend, you were the only sane member of our team, and I miss you Neji. I miss you so damn much, I feel like I'm dying at times and I don't know what I'm doing, I'm barely keeping it together, I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can keep going like this, I'm so tired, I'm so very tired," she admitted.

"And it's this bone deep exhaustion, it's this consuming exhaustion which drags me under, and keeps me trapped and everyone tries to help me, tries to be there, but… no one gets it. I don't have you anymore," Tenten said softly.

"I know Sakura's the only one here who somewhat gets it, but I think she's got it worse. She loves someone who might never want her, who's alive, who's… who's here, and who doesn't see her, and she loves him. At least with loving you… you're not here to leave me for another or to hate my guts. But Neji, I want you, I want you here, I need you here, I miss having you here too.

"I miss feeling you hold me, I miss having you near me, or there listening to me, I miss laughing with you, and I… I miss you. I miss you so fucking much, I don't know how to breath sometimes," she whispered as she looked up at the sky.

"Can you… can you give me a sign, something, anything at all, that I'm going to be alright, that I can be with you, that it'll be alright? Because I can't do this on my own, I wish I could, but I can't, I don't have the strength to do this on my own," she admitted.

There was no response of course, but she wanted there to be, she wanted Neji here, she wanted to have him with her, she wanted… missed, and craved him.

The baby was a flutter of strong kick beneath her hands as she sat there. A whimper escaped her then as she bit her lip to keep from crying again. She was so afraid, and so alone, so hurt, and tired, she wanted a break.

"Tenten?" a voice called out, she gasped as she furiously wiped her eyes.

"Sorry Lee," she gasped. "I wanted to be… I need to talk to Neji."

"It's alright," he said and stood beside her, she looked up at him then. He sat beside her and smiled. "I come here all the time to talk to Neji as well. He was my best friend."

"Lee…" she whispered.

"I did not have friends before Team Guy, you and Neji were my first friends, ever, and I… I miss him as well. I wish he was not gone," Lee admitted.

"I didn't think about how his death affected you," she admitted.

"You have a lot on your mind," he said as he looked at her belly.

"Yeah, oh, feel," she grabbed his hand and saw him stiffen as she placed his hand over where the baby was kicking. Lee gasped and she smiled a bit.

"That's… amazing!" he whispered in fascination.

"Not at three in the morning or the bladder kicks," she mused.

"Neji would love this," Lee grinned. She frowned again.

"Lee, I'm… I'm sorry for how we treated you in the beginning," she murmured.

"You did not treat me badly," Lee pointed out.

"No, but… but we weren't friendly then either," she admitted in a hushed tone.

"That's alright… I am glad we grew to be friends," he admitted and she sighed as she leant on him. Lee's hand was still on her belly, and she felt… stable, next to Lee. He was like her kid brother and she loved him in such a way.

"I miss him so much…" she admitted.

"I bet he misses you as well," Lee said as he rubbed a hand over her belly. She sighed.

"I'm scared Lee," she admitted.

"That is alright, we will get through this, we are a team after all," Lee pointed out as he smiled at her. she smiled then.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I love you Tenten, I loved Neji, I miss my friend, but I am very glad I did not lose both of you," Lee murmured and she smiled slightly feeling a little less alone than when she had come to the grave.

* * *

 _He stood with them looking at his marker and he wished desperately that he hadn't died, that he was there, and that he could touch the womb where his child was growing, and that he could be with the people he had loved. He also really wished Tenten would open the damn letter he had written before they had been deployed. He'd really like that._

 _But right now, he wrapped his arms around his two dearest friends and wished that he was alive again. Wished he could hold his friends again, and wished… wished he could meet his child._

 _But for now he would watch over his friends, and hope everything worked out for them, and hoped that they wouldn't forget him. pressing his ghostly lips to Tenten he wished he could feel her, feel her heat, smell her hair, and just feel her with him._

* * *

"No!" she snapped.

"But!"

"Don't be ridiculous Lee! You are not cross dressing, and you are not playing the girl when there is a girl on the team," Tenten argued.

"You want to be the bait?" Guy chuckled.

"I'm a real girl," Tenten countered blandly.

"I think Lee should crossdress and be the bait," Neji said as he stood behind her shoulder then.

"You don't get a say!" she snapped at her lover. He always wanted Lee to take the dangerous parts of their missions, he wanted an out and wanted everything to go as he wanted. He also had this bad habbit of thinking their sexual relationship gave him a say in what she did or wanted to do. His mistake.

"It will be dangerous Tenten!" Lee argued.

"I am a kunoichi, danger is what I live for," she mused.

"That's the spirit of true youth!" Guy declared enthusiastically and she saw tears well up in Lee's eyes.

"I will work harder to achieve this!" Lee declared as he and Guy danced around babbling nonsense with one another. She chuckled at their enthusiasm. It was so good to see, it was so fun, and amazing, and… a hand tapped her shoulder and she looked over at the pearl eyes of her lover.

"Are you certain about doing this?" Neji asked her.

"Neji, I'm not some damsel in distress, I'll be fine," she dismissed as she smiled at her teammate, lover, and friend. Seriously, why did Neji have to be the lover who didn't want a thing between them, but he continuously made there be a thing between them.

"But…" he started.

"Look, we're a secret thing, and we're teammates first, friends second, lovers third, we're not a thing in public and I want to do this. Besides, these bandits won't know what hit them. I'm not as nice as I look," she chuckled.

"You never look nice in the morning," he countered.

"You jack ass!" she gasped as she glared at him.

"It's true," he countered.

"I will get even with you for that statement."

"Alright, so Tenten will be the bait!" Lee declared.

* * *

 **I'll be sporadically posting chapters here over the next few days so... Keep Up! ;)**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	22. Part 1: Chapter 22

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 22**

Tenten found herself looking at the apartment she had claimed in amazement. It was really hers', and Hyūga Hiashi was helping her move here; he was even letting her have a few things of Neji's which had her rubbing her hand over her baby bump as she looked around the area.

"Thank you, Hiashi," she smiled as she watched the Hyūga move the heavy furniture into her apartment.

"Of course," he nodded. "You should really read this," Hiashi said as he tapped the envelope in her fingers and she sighed.

"I know," she admitted. It was Neji's death letter, the last thing he had given her, and yet… yet she couldn't even open it. She had stared at it last night for hours trying to will herself to open it but she had found that to be a fruitless endeavor. Simply put, she did not want to open it to finalize Neji's death. Reading this would mean accepting his death, and though it had happened months ago, she knew she wasn't just yet read to submit to the fact that he was dead. Truly dead.

Reading this letter would kill him, and possibly kill her.

She didn't want that, not yet. She had his baby in her, growing, and safe, and she wanted… she wanted to wait for as long as she could before accepting Neji's death as a part of her reality. Stupid as it sounded she needed to feel connected to him still, and until her baby was born she wasn't opening this letter.

"Have you settled on names?" Hiashi asked her.

"Yes, but it's bad luck to tell the names before the baby is born, or so I'm told," Tenten said as she rubbed her belly. The baby kicked her a bit.

"Mirai! No!" Kurenai called out, Tenten looked down at her leg when she felt something grab her pants.

"Sorry, I brought her up, and she just scooted to you," Kurenai said. Tenten maneuvered her bulge down to the baby and smiled at the grinning Mirai the red eyes trouble maker grinned back mischeiviously and Tenten chuckled as she played with Mirai a bit. The baby had a fascination with fingers one Tenten found adorable as she chuckled and teased Mirai with her fingers as the baby tried to determinedly catch them.

"You know, your child and mine will be in the same classes," Kurenai commented.

"Oh Kami, I think Mirai will be getting my baby into a lot of trouble then," she chuckled as she carefully maneuvered her bulk to stand up with Mirai on her hip.

"Ah, yes, the trouble of Asuma's daughter, I wonder where she gets that from," Kurenai chuckled dryly.

"Asuma of course," Tenten chuckled.

"I remember Asuma being a very studious boy, I remember you being the trouble maker," Hiashi spoke up. Kurenai blushed furiously then.

"I wasn't the trouble maker!" she stated quickly. "Obito was."

Tenten chuckled and looked back at the grinning Mirai.

* * *

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"Nothing really, I just was coming to see how you were doing today," she said uncertainly.

"Why?" he spat out.

"Because I know today is hard on you, death anniversaries aren't easy," Tenten muttered.

"And what would you know?" Neji growled.

"Not much, actually, but you're my best friend; as annoying as that is, and I worry about you from time to time," she admitted.

"Really?" he growled.

"Yes," she held her ground.

"Go away Tenten, today has nothing to do with you," he said and seemed to dismiss her which only had her looking heavenward as she prayed for patience not to clobber his head in and walk away whistling.

"Neji," she grabbed his arm. "Tell me how to help you."

"You can't," he said coldly and shook her off.

"I doubt that, I've been sleeping with you for over a year," she said then.

"What? Want to take the tension away, want me to fuck your brains out?" he snapped.

"If that's what it takes for you to get over the rut, yeah, I'm your Neji, I want to help you however I can, but to do that you have to let me in. I know you've forgiven your uncle, but I also know that today is a conflict for you and I'm offering you relief. The only way I know how. Please, please don't shut me out," she pleaded.

"It's not a good idea to be around me today," he murmured. "I'll hurt you."

"Go ahead Neji, I'm yours, I'm your friend, your teammate, and your… your lover," she said the last one as a whisper as they stared at one another.

"I can't… not today," he whispered.

"Neji…" she pleaded. He was on her in two strides. The kiss he was giving her stole her breath away, knocked the air out of her lungs as he shoved her up against a tree.

"I will hurt you," he warned.

"I'll… live," she assured him.

The kiss was searing, but more than that, it was so filled with anger, with pain, with everything he didn't express that it left her reeling. She gasped as he spun her around, he furiously yanked her pants over her hips and just past her thighs. She could feel him tugging at his own pants as he pressed against her and sucked her skin just below her ear. Tenten whimpered, but she did not weep as he thrusted in her.

It didn't hurt; it never did, this was her favorite part, and she sighed in bliss. What scared her was all the emotions Neji was conveying; he was a howling storm, and as he ripped into her and ripped her apart she could only hang onto a tree and muffle her cries of pleasure. She wanted to help him, save him, she would take this from him, just a little, if only to help him live with it. Neji swore furiously as he thrusted into her brutally, she cried out.

* * *

When the Hyūga were finished it was late at night. Tenten was sitting on her couch looking over the newly hooked up television as she toyed with the remote and ate the Chinese takeout she had ordered from her favorite place; which was newly rebuilt since the Pain attack. Leaning back on the couch she propped the box on her belly and chuckle as she started flipping through the channels. What to watch?

She didn't know. there was never much in Konoha television. A few sappy dramas she never liked, suspense movies, and the news; which she never watched because she was a shinobi and knew just how much of the news was complete and utter bullshit.

Slurping the noodles she contemplated what she wanted to do tonight as she eyed the baby books. She could brush up on her baby knowledge, which she would need to know for the birth of her baby, or… or she could sleep the night away in bliss, enjoy using Neji's futon, and think about all the naughty things her lover had loved to do with his hands and his mouth.

Reluctantly Tenten's eyes fell on the letter she had been carrying around for the past few weeks. Picking up the envelope she looked it over carefully, she didn't sense anything wrong with it, but… still, she hesitated. She didn't want to open it and she didn't want to finalize Neji's death. That was the one thing which had her putting it back. She didn't want Neji dead. And the moment she read that letter, he was dead, and she couldn't handle that.

"Your father couldn't ever make something simple," she sighed as she talked to her bump remembering how she had been told that her baby was able to hear her and was stimulated her baby. At first she had thought this utterly ridiculous, but then she found herself enjoying talking to her bump. She didn't know how to explain it other than it seemed to be… be soothing to the soul.

Yes, it was something which soothed her soul. It was something she hadn't ever thought would calm her for she hadn't ever liked hearing the sound of her own voice.

"I think your daddy liked drama. I think he might have been a closet drama queen," she chuckled. "That or he really liked compartmentalizing his life in ways I can't understand; even now," she admitted.

"He wasn't a very open person by nature, and now… well, I think he might have compartmentalized this too somehow," she submitted. "But he'd have loved you, he'd have loved you so intensely, so surely, so firmly, so fiercely it might have driven you insane when you were a teenager. Neji would forid you from dating; naturally, and you being my rebellious daughter, would run off with the next bad boy Uchiha just to piss him off…

"Kami he'd be so pissed," she giggled and chuckled when her bump was kicking her hands as she hugged her baby.

"We're going to be alright, I don't know how but we're going to be alright."

* * *

Tenten sat in the grass; which was tickling her netherlips in a not entirely unpleasant way, but not an entirely welcomed way as she sat there limply against a tree, on her knees with her back still to Neji who was sitting behind her with his head resting on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't have offered that," he whispered, his fingers trailing over the bruises of her hips.

"I don't mind Neji," she murmured. It was the truth, she didn't mind, she didn't mind at all.

"You should," he sighed.

She rolled her eyes and sat up straight as she looked over her shoulder at Neji.

"Shut up Hyūga, just shut it," she snapped.

"Tenten, I..." he started.

"No, you and your stupid nobility can take a hike, I told you to do whatever you wanted, and you did, and I didn't mind, I didn't say 'no' and I never told you to 'stop'; I think I said harder," she snapped and stood up, semen tricked on her inner thigh and she made a mental note to take the morning after pill as she pulled up her pants.

"The offer still stands, but I want a bed," she said and turned to look down at her friend. "I don't mind being a fuck toy Neji, I like having you in me, I like it a lot, but more than that, I like it when I can help you with your emotions. You've grown so much over the past years and I don't want you slip backwards because you hurt. So if you ever need someone to take your pain out on, just ask. We'll go sparring until you can't walk, or we can have sex until I can't walk, or we can just be together. I don't want you to ever shut me out though, you're my best friend Neji."

"Tenten…" he started.

"No, we're going to my apartment, we're going to have tea, and then you can do whatever you want to me until all the anger and pain is manageable, and after that, we'll go from there," she said.

"Tenten, thank you," he murmured.

"You do the same thing for me," she admitted. He just hadn't been verbal about it, she knew though. Whatever she needed, whenever she needed, however she needed it, Neji was there for her. he had been for a long time which was why she offered him her hand and he took it. She was a bit happy about that as she waited for him to fix his pants before they started back for her place. It was at moments like this they were almost, almost; a couple.

And as she opened her apartment door, it was moments like this she wished Neji didn't like keeping secrets from everyone; including herself. Shutting her door she found herself pinned against it as he tore her pants away. She gasped in cshock but rode the storm that was Hyūga Neji.

* * *

 **To Didi123:** **I can't do an Until the Day I... Story on two dead characters; else I'd totally be writing an UtDI... for Itachi, loved his character immensely and cried at his first, and second death.**

 **-But I can tell you that I will be having an Itachi & Izumi pair story in my collection of one shots, mini-arches, and drabbles; Uchiha, under the title 'What Could Have Been', and it'll be posted sometime in January. Probably be Chapter 74 of Uchiha when I post it.**

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	23. Part 1: Chapter 23

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 23**

The knock on her door was what roused her that morning as she reluctantly left her futon and pulled on one of Neji's jackets; it was warm, as she walked barefoot to her door. Now, she knew that she didn't have any appointments with friends today as she unlocked the door and opened it to see a beaming Lee; who was brightly dressed in his green jumpsuit, and smiling.

"Morning Lee," she yawned.

"It is a most excellent morning indeed!" Lee declared as he strode into her apartment. Tenten shut the door, and yawned as she ran her hands through her down hair then.

"What's up?" she asked sleepily.

"I have come to prepare you breakfast, I know I am late in being involved with your pregnancy, but I read that it was very important you eat properly and healthily," Lee said confidently and sincerely.

His words though were a lightning bolt to her as she stood there, her hands resting on her bulging belly as he smiled somewhere between confident and shy.

"Y-You… you read about pregnancy? For me?" Tenten stammered out in shock.

"Of course, you are my best friend, and you are carrying my best friend's baby, I want to be involved," Lee said nervously; but still smiling.

Tenten cursed her hormones as the tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn't stop the sobs which escaped her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I did not mean to upset you!" Lee panicked.

"N-no!" she shook her head furiously between sobs. "Thoughtful!... happy! Not… sad!" she sobbed.

"Oh…" Lee said uncertainly as he walked over and pulled her into him. she wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed in her happiness. It was the most thoughtful thing anyone had thought to do for her and her damn hormones had had her bursting into traitorous tears as she clung to her friend and tried to slow the sobs. Finally they subsided, but she didn't let go of Lee.

"Damn hormones," she muttered against his green shoulder.

"It is alright? I read about this," Lee admitted as he pulled away from her and steered her to the table. She just was thanked him softly and watched as he hurried around her kitchen making something; along with a giant mess and she wondered how it was that she had forgotten that Lee actually liked cooking.

When he didn't make it so damn spicy he was pretty good at cooking.

"And here," Lee smiled after filling her apartment with wonderful smells and had her and the baby's stomach snarling viciously. Smiling she started eating; he handed her a second plate before she could ask for seconds and she continued munching as he sat at the table with her.

"How are you feeling Tenten?" he asked earnestly as he started eating.

"I'm… I'm getting alright," she admitted. She hurt; and she had a feeling that Neji's death was something which would always hurt her, but she was healing, she was getting better, she was learning that she could move forward, and that Neji would want her to.

"Are you… are you excited for the baby?" Lee asked her uncertainly; as if he didn't know if this was a topic he should or shouldn't bring up.

"I'm… I am," she admitted. "I hope it's a girl, then Neji will have to roll in his grave about her dating. Rebelling. Or worse… having sex!"

"He would not like that!" Lee chuckled.

She giggled.

"No," she agreed. She could see it now, a girl who looked exactly like Neji and her, who could drive Neji to the brink of insanity; after all that was supposed to be the job of the daughter. Smiling her head fell back as she lightly rubbed circles over her belly.

"Hey, would you… would you like to go to the Rinne Festival with me?" Lee asked her shyly. "As friends!"

"Huh? You want to go to the Rinne Festival with me?" she asked and looked at her bulging belly then Lee again.

"Yes, Neji would want you to go," he smiled.

"Then… yes, it'd be nice to go one last time before my baby gets here," she admitted.

"Great! Then do not worry about a thing! I will have it all arranged!" Lee smiled at her and she chuckled as she nodded.

"Thanks Lee," she smiled. They sat there for the next few hours talking, she told him a bit of what she was planning for the baby, but she didn't reveal too much. Once she was finished eating Lee cleaned her kitchen and promised to visit her tomorrow; told her she had to eat and then he was gone.

Tenten just sighed as she stared at her ceiling. She was going to the Rinne Festival.

Aside from having a C-section she realized that these were the first solid plans she had formed since Neji's death. It was an odd feeling, and now she realized the importance of carrying through with her plans for the shop. She had to keep going forward.

She didn't have Neji here, but there were people here who were counting on her to move forward. To keep going, to just go.

She couldn't afford to be stuck in purgatory for all of eternity, she would have to live. There was a life counting on her to live, to protect it, to guide it, to teach it, and it was her baby. Moving forward was her only option now.

With that in mind Tenten hefted her weight out of her chair and waddled to her bath. She wanted to soak in her new tub, then she would figure out where to move from there. Life was going forward, it was time she went with it rather than stalling.

Her heart ached a bit as she made this decision but she knew it was for the better that she start moving forward. She looked at her bathroom ceiling and mentally started formulating her plans.

* * *

Three things Tenten did not like; at all, about being a girl were the following:

One: the damsel in distress routine; honestly, she did not need a man, nor did she want, a man saving her! She was perfectly capable of saving her own ass; and she had been known to so frequently.

Two: underestimating, always, guys always underestimated her; all she had to do was bat her lashes, throw on a cute pout and no one saw her as a threat. Granted this was a double edged sword, but while this was great on missions, it sucked in her personal life because  
Neji seemed to think she couldn't do anything!

And three: periods. Periods were the way the universe reminded women they were inferior and for breeding. But also; they hurt! Like hell! It was seven days of bleeding, cramping, crying, mood swings so rapid that they left whiplash; and that was a good period.

This period she wanted to go curl up and die because holy shit! It was like some had shoved a fist up her vagina, then decided to grab a fist full of her uterus and rip it out of her; and the cramps!

Oh Kami the cramps!

Which was why she was lay stretched out on an electric heating pad, had her chocolate on hand and was not moving at the moment. An entire ANBU force could come charging into the city and she was not moving from this spot; and anyone who though different would be meeting the business end of her kunai and she would be laying right here.

Nothing was making her move as she lay there in pain (two hours until she could take six more period pills, which were supposed to take her cramping away but were failing miserably), reading her book. The way her door was thrown open and she heard them.

Hell was about to freeze over was her only thought as she glared over her shoulder at the boys who spilled into her living area.

"Tenten! A most glorious day has arrived! We are going to go training at the falls!" Lee shouted in glee.

"No."

"Wha!?" Lee balked.

"I am not moving from this spot unless it is to pee, or get more chocolate, and if you test me I will stab you," she warned darkly and pulled her chocolate closer or emphasis. Now, she could have dictated anywhere of her humble abode for her spot, but…

This spot not only had the most convient outlit, it was in front of the TV, and the floor was flat; her bed had a slight dip from where she had been sleeping for years, so she liked her very flat floor.

"But Tenten, you said you always wanted to go to the falls!" Lee argued.

"If we go next week I'll be interested; touch me Lee and you will lose a hand," she snarled when he reached for her. Lee balked, he and Neji then spoke and she turned her attention onto her book. Stupid, lucky boys. All they had was a penis; did they get periods? No! Did they have to endure the mess of a period? No! And did they suffer from having to endure this hell for a week!? NO! Whichever deity had designed the human race had clearly hated women when they had done so.

It was probably a male deity who did this.

"Tenten," Neji spoke softly after she heard her door shut.

"It's called a period, and it's seven days of hell," she snapped.

"I know," Neji said as he sat beside her.

"Then go away; you're not getting anything!" she growled as she rubbed her temples and prayed that this period would end sooner rather than later. She had woken up unprepared; with a pool of blood on her sheets, and in a foul mood. This stupid period had decided to come this week rather than next; but it was probably because she had skipped her last one because of the stress of Neji being in the hospital and Guy and Lee missing.

"I'm staying," he informed her as he picked up the clicker and turned on her television.

"Why?"

"You didn't leave me," he pointed out. she figured he meant four months ago when she had let him fuck her senseless on the anniversary of his father's death.

"That was different," she dismissed.

"Not really, what do you need?" he asked.

"My sheets need to be washed," she admitted; she had stripped her bed to check that the blood hadn't gotten to her mattress (it hadn't), but she hadn't tossed her sheets into her machine for the washing part because she had hurt so bad she had just stumbled to her shower and sat there for an hour under the hot spray of the water till there was no more hot water.

"Alright," he said as he stood and vanished. She just sighed miserably; shouted a few instructions to him, turned her heating pad back on, and stared at the television.

"Done," he said as he sat with her and she heard her machine going. She just sighed and nodded.

"Why is this one so bad?" he asked her.

"Because I missed the last one; possibly two," she muttered.

"Tenten!" he shouted.

"Not pregnant! Missing my irregular period does not mean I am pregnant, besides, it was probably because of stress," she groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"You're sure?" he asked sharply.

"Hyūga Neji, you have the sharpest eyes in the village; are you honestly telling me that you would have missed if I was pregnant?" she asked flatly.

"No," he admitted.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," she yawned. He didn't seem convinced but he wisely dropped the topic as she lay there staring at the movie that was on. It was some weepy love story, and she'd have been in tears if she didn't hurt so fucking badly. When she met up with her maker there was going to be hell to pay for giving women periods.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	24. Part 1: Chapter 24

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 24**

Tenten didn't know what to expect for the Rinne Festival this year, however she knew she was not squeezing her pregnant belly into formal clothes. It was not happening! Just no. Which was why she was looking through her nicest maternity clothes, finding something she deemed appropriate she decided to where that.

"It's alright baby girl, we're just going to go have a bit of fun tonight before you're born," Tenten murmured to her belly when her baby started kicking up a fuss. Sighing she paused half naked before the mirror, she looked huge! But as she rubbed her belly she couldn't help the swell of a bit of pride she felt. She was going to have Neji's baby, and she hoped to Kami he had a daughter so he could repeatedly roll in horror in his grave.

Tenten just wanted a healthy baby, and as she stared at her bump she wondered if she could truly handle this, the twenty-third was the day of her appointment, but it was only the twenty first today. Sighing she shook her head and continued with getting dressed. It was going to be one of her last nights without a baby and she wanted to try to enjoy it with her friend who was like a brother.

Once she was dressed she decided on keeping her hair simple, instead of her signature buns she let her long straight hair fall down her back then loosely pulled back the top half of her hair into tail. It was simple, but it looked nice and it pulled her hair off her face.

Biting her lip she felt the nerves of going to the Rinne Festival and the day after tomorrow weigh in on her and she sighed. There was a twinge in her back which was nagging her off and on today, she figured it was just one of the practice contractions Sakura had told her, her body would be doing now. sighing she rubbed the small of her back when there was a knock on her door.

"Coming!" she called out as she grabbed Neji's jacket and pulled it on; aside from it effectively covering her bulky belly, it was Neji's and she loved it.

"Hey Lee," she smiled when she opened the door.

"You look beautiful Tenten," he smiled as he offered her his arm.

"Thanks, but I know I look like a beached whale," she chuckled as she took his arm and shut the door behind her.

"No, you are most radiant, and how is my niece or nephew?" Lee asked as they walked.

"Your niece or nephew?"

"Yes, Neji was my best friend, and you are like my sister," he beamed at her.

"Dancing around, they're very bouncy," she giggled as they walked together.

"That is good," he enthusiastically declared, she just grinned. Lee as an uncle wasn't a too terrible thought, jut an exasperating and exciting on. Leaning on him they started for the Rinne Festival.

* * *

"Tenten I need you to sign this," Neji said as he walked over to her.

"Neji! The world is going to war and you need me to sign papers!" she snapped in irritation as he grabbed her, steering her away from the others. She wasn't happy about this.

"Yes, it's important," he argued. She rolled her eyes as she let him steer her through the refugee camp that was serving as a village.

He shoved papers at her, she just huffed as she pulled out her seal and ink, quickly she looked at him.

"Do I want to read this?" she asked hum bluntly; she recognized these to be legal papers and she didn't like it when she had to read them.

"Not if you don't want to," he replied as he leant on the post of her tent.

"Alright, I'm not reading this, but I'm trusting you not to be signing my life away," she warned him. Neji relaxed, she looked at the bottom line as she wrote her name quickly then stamped it before dating it and handing it back to him.

"And this," he said as he handed her a separate batch of papers.

"What's this!?" she demanded.

"A will," he replied. She balked then.

"N-No…" she furiously shook her head then. "I… I… no!"

"Tenten, I need a witness," he sighed, "Lee and Guy have signed."

"We're… no…" she furiously shook her head as she shoved the papers at him.

"Tenten," he caught her and pulled her to him.

"No! if you've written a will then you plan to die! And I… I can't live with that!" she spat out furiously. Just the other day they had been making plans for after the war to try to be a couple, a real couple, not a secret, and now… no. She was not signing a will.

"I'm not dying, I have no intention of dying, but this is war, and there's no garentees and I... I need all my affairs in order," he sighed as he pulled her to him and they sat on her cot.

"But!"

"This is being responsible Tenten," he murmured.

"What were the other papers then?" she demanded.

"Medical stuff," he said tightly. She pulled away from him, her eyes narrowing on him.

"You're lying…" she said softly as she glared at him.

"Look, don't worry about the other papers, after the war we'll discuss them, but for now… please, just sign these. They're a just in case," he said softly. She sighed.

"Fine, but if you die I'm kicking your ass," she warned as she took his will and signed and sealed where he pointed. Once that was done he just kissed her temple then he was gone. She knew he wasn't gone gone, but she suddenly felt a horrible dread building up in her stomach as she sat there staring at where he had exited.

Perhaps she should have read the papers, but… she didn't get legal jargon.

* * *

"Ooooh! That smells good!" she gasped as a scent wafted through the air that caught her undivided attention. Being pregnant wasn't so bad, minus the belly weight, need to pee every five minutes, aching back, swollen feet and ankles, and the hunger. She liked the hunger though, it gave her a reason to eat whatever the hell she wanted to eat, which was what she was doing as she drag Lee after her and she followed her stomach for that delicious smell.

"Carmel apples!" she grinned.

"Oh, they do look delicious," Lee declared as he all but bounced. She bought three for herself, then a fourth for Lee. The car owner had just laughed.

"I'm hungry all the time," Tenten sighed as she munched on the apple.

Finishing her third apple she tossed the sticks then stopped.

A stabbing, twisting pain took her at the small of her back and had her freezing as it rippled through her. A small gasp escaped her as she stopped moving and hugged her belly. The pain subsided and she looked at her belly.

"We're alright," she whispered softly as she started after Lee again, he was declared his desire to win a toy for his niece or nephew.

Tenten laughed at his enthusiasm but didn't deter him as she watched him failing miserably to get a hugged stuffed bear for her. Lee had no aim, but she loved how persistent he was and the stall manager loved the money.

The twinges subsided, and the stabbing pain didn't come back that night.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**


	25. Part 1: Chapter 25

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 25**

The Rinne Festival was lively and Tenten found herself enjoying it as she walked arm in arm with Lee. The twinges were nonexistent at this moment and it felt nice to be out in the crisp warm air as the different scents wafted through the air making her mouth water.

"Neji would have not liked being here," Lee observed and she chuckled.

"No, he wouldn't like being here," she mused. Neji hadn't been a people person, but he would endure the festivals with her and his family and Lee because they were his closest people. But that didn't mean he actually enjoyed the parties or the crowds and the people.

"So, when you have your baby do I get to help?" he asked suddenly, pulling her from her memories.

"Yeah, you can help, I'm going to need help, and I want my baby to know her uncle Lee," Tenten admitted.

"That is good, I will make your baby the best taijutsu master that ever lived!"

"We'll discuss that when we get there," Tenten omitted. She wasn't going to think about her child being a shinobi yet, though she was willing to bet her daughter would be a kick as kunoichi, Tenten wasn't going to force the shinobi life on her baby. It wasn't a wise parenting move.

Though she knew Kurenai wanted Mirai to have nothing to do with the shinobi life.

"Are you excited? To give birth?" Lee demanded eagerly.

"Um… nervous," she admitted as she rubbed her belly.

"Why?"

"Lee, I'm going to have another person come out of my body, I'm nervous, I'm not really excited. I'm excited to meet them but the actual birthing process, it's not something I'm looking forward to," Tenten admitted.

"Why not?"

"Aside from passing a kidney stone it is said that there is no pain which surpasses that of child labor, I'm not a big fan of pain as it is so I'm not excited so much as I am nervous," she admitted.

"It will be fine," Lee insisted and she just smiled as they walked. She didn't want to mention that there was a real possibility that she could die with this birth because of her chakra, but she would worry about that when the time came. Until then Tenten would trust Sakura, she didn't want to think about what this would or could do to her until the time came for her to go into the operating room.

There was a sharp ripple across her abdomen which had her pausing for a moment as she took even breath. This didn't feel like the other twinges she'd been expierencing, it was sharper, more powerful too.

"Tenten?" a voice called her and had her head snapping up to him.

"I'm fine, just tired, being pregnant saps my energy," she admitted truthfully.

"Oh, we can go sit down," Lee suggested.

"No, let's… let's get something to drink, I'm thirsty," she lied as they resumed their walking.

* * *

"Watch out!" Neji shouted as he slammed into her and they went sprawling at the bottom of the hill. She gasped for air as Neji sat over her and his hands slid over her confidently.

"Get off," she huffed as she tried to shove the heavier man off her.

"Sh, Tenten," he murmured.

"'M fine," she gasped.

"Tenten, stop moving," he ordered and she moaned lowly as his hands pressed in on her ribs.

"Stop, hurts," she wheezed.

"Tenten, you're bleeding, and you've punctured your lung, if I don't apply pressure you will bleed to death," he stated matter-of-factly and she felt herself pass out then.

The rhythmic beeping was what woke her and she let out a shuddering breath as she looked around her bleary surroundings. Hospital if she had to guess, and her eyes settled on a bleary dark shape.

"Neji?" she rasped, his head snapped up and he came into focus then as he sat beside her on the hospital bed.

"You're alright," he stated calmly as he picked up a cup and she nodded; her mouth felt unbelievably dry. A straw was at her lips and she weakly sipped the water before she swallowed and let her head fall back. She stared at Neji for a long moment, he didn't turn away from her and she saw that he was on the edge.

It was always difficult to tell with Hyūga Neji when he was about to tumble over the edge, but as she stared at him just then she could see it. He was about to fall, he was so close to his breaking point, and she couldn't comfort him as she lay there. So instead she weakly smiled.

"Didn't see that coming did you," she chuckled dryly.

"You… you shouldn't have been so reckless," he grouched.

A sigh slipped her guard and she felt her eyes getting heavy again with th body numbing drugs she was on.

"My life, my choices, and it was our mission. Sorry for not listening to you about the trap," she murmured.

"Tenten, you cannot be that reckless, ever," he insisted.

"My life, my choices, but I'll be more careful in the future," she promised. This seemed to be enough for her friend and lover as his brow came to rest on hers'. It wasn't a friend thing to do, it was a lover thing to do, and it touched her deeply as she lay there.

"You're going to be alright," he murmured.

"I know," she assured him.

"I'll see you soon, I have training to go to," he said abruptly as he stood up and left her behind. Tenten sighed as she felt raw, vulnerable, and open then as she watched his back.

Neji paused at the door then.

"Thank you, for not dying," he said calmly.

"It was easier to stay around," she smiled as he smirked and left.

She didn't know why it felt like her heart was breaking or why it was hurting just then as she fell asleep again.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity =)**


	26. Part 1: Chapter 26

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 26**

Tenten smiled when Lee dropped her off at her apartment door.

"I had a great time tonight," she informed him and he smiled broadly which had her lighting up a bit. He was always there for her, and she didn't think she'd ever told Lee how much she appreciated that.

"I am glad, and I will be excited for when this one joins us," Lee said as he gestured to her belly and she chuckled a bit.

"I'll be happy to see my feet again," she admitted.

"It is an amazing thing you are doing here Tenten," he informed her happily.

"I… I think I get just how amazing," she mused as she remembered Neji's face then. she didn't know if this would ever mean the same thing to everyone as it did to her, but Tenten couldn't quite stop her joy at what was coming.

She wouldn't let Neji down.

"I will see you tomorrow then," Lee smiled and she just watched him leave as she walked into her apartment. She was going to be happy and be alright, she was going to do this. She would be a mother.

The letter from Neji was still on her counter, she picked it up, her fingers hovering at the edge of the envelope before she set it down. She wanted… she wanted to know what it said, but until she had their baby safely in her arms she didn't want to know what it said. It didn't make sense, she knew that, but she was going to do things like that as she set her keys down.

A stabbing pain as she felt everything in her body pulse caught her breath as she caught her counter to keep herself from falling, one hand resting on her baby.

"Whoa," she whimpered. It was a crippling pain which had her seeing stars then and she tried to breath through it. She wasn't in labor, she assured herself, she had surgery in another day to have her C-section, and then she would be holding her baby in her arms. And to be honest that was all she wanted.

"We're fine, we're fine, it's just… it's a practice contraction, you're getting ready, but you're staying in there for now," Tenten informed her baby and as the pain subsided she stood again. Walking to her shower she decided a warm shower would settle her and the baby, and then she'd be fine. She would be fine.

"You're just being like your father, you're being difficult," she muttered under her breath as she started stripping her clothes off. She stopped before the mirror and stared at herself for a moment. She wondered if Neji would find her attractive this pregnant. Slowly her hands slid over her baby belly and she smiled, she wouldn't have this for much longer, and she was…

She was scared and excited about this.

Stepping into the hot shower she sighed in bliss as her baby kicked furiously and moved within her.

This wasn't going to last much longer.

* * *

Neji was sleeping in her bed when she walked into her apartment after her mission. She'd been gone a month, which wasn't a lot of time in the shinobi world; well it was, but compared to some of the long term missions she hadn't been gone all that long.

"Neji?" she blinked in shock at seeing him sleeping on her bed, his eyes snapped open and pearl stared at tawny for a long moment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked uncertainly as she walked over to the bed and let her eyes wander over him as she tried to figure out if he were injured.

"Hiding," he answered and she smirked.

"Lee and Guy again?" she teased.

"They wanted to run five hundred laps around the village on their hands, I'm not joining," he grumbled as he sat up and she sat on her bed again. "I'm also waiting for you."

"Oh?" she purred.

"Been a very long month Tenten," he informed her dully.

"I bet, I'm surprised you don't have a horde of mistresses entertaining you though," she chuckled.

"They're stupid and frivolous," he dismissed which had her giggling as she leant over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"You could just say you missed me," she teased.

"I didn't," he promptly stated which had her laughing as she stood up and started stripping.

"Well if you didn't miss me at all then you'll join me for me a shower, I've had a very long month," she mused deliciously.

"Perhaps I will," he murmured as he slid up behind her, his hands undoing the front of her shirt. She gasped when his hands shoved her breast binding up but she moaned at having his hands on her breasts again. He was sucking her neck as she squirmed against him, her hands came around behind her as she pressed herself closer to him, her breath speeding up and her heart slamming in her ribs as her head fell to the side. A heated gasp escaped her when he spun her around and hoisted her up by her ass, her legs wrapped around his hips as her hands dove into his long hair.

His mouth smashed onto hers as she was slammed into the mirror of her bathroom, her ass coming onto the cold counter. A shiver when up her spine as she sucked his tongue and he pulled away.

"Been far too long," her lover whispered as his hands ripped her clothing off her.

"Neji!" she panted as she fell back against the cold mirror, he settled between her thighs, she whimpered feeling his breath so near her.

"Tenten I…" he started and she squirmed, he stopped talking as she felt his lips press gently against her inner thigh. She gasped desperately though when his knuckle traced her slit and she just about screamed when his tongue followed in suit.

Good Kami how she had missed him!

* * *

Tenten leaned against the wall of her shower as she ignored the annoying twinges in her lower back and she stared up at her ceiling trying to remain calm. She wasn't in labor, she was eight months pregnant, she assured herself. Besides, she had her C-section coming up; this was her body just being nervous.

But she swore if the pain didn't stop by the morning she was calling Sakura and going into the hospital then.

The heat was helping her as she sighed in bliss and let her eyes closed.

In a few days she'd be holding Neji's baby, her baby, she was excited about this. She was going to have a beautiful baby girl, and everything was going to be alright. It wasn't going to be perfect, but it'd be alright, and that's all she wanted at this moment as she gently rubbed her belly.

The hot water ran out and Tenten reluctantly climbed out of her shower as she started toweling off. She winced a bit when another pain tore through her abdomen, but as she focused past the pain she assured herself she wasn't in labor; again. Pulling on Neji's shirt, and a pair of loose pants Tenten slowly made her way to her bed.

The one thing she was looking forward to after having given birth was being able to be comfortable again. Right now there was no position she could sleep in without feeling like a beached whale or very uncomfortable.

Finally settling she was comfortable.

When sleep came she ignored the way her chakra was pulsing in her; it'd been doing that the past few days, and she slipped into bliss of dreams. She needed the dreams right at this moment as she hugged her pillow and whimpered at some of the pain.

* * *

She lay on her bed, still wet from the shower, gasping for breath as she stared at the ceiling. Her partner was laying beside her and she could feeling his smugness. If she wasn't in a state of happy, pliable goo after having experienced multiple orgasms, she'd have slugged him for his smugness.

But alas, she was in a state of blissful goo, and she was ready for her next orgasm which was coming because her lover had just rolled atop her and looked very smug.

"Neji," she whispered as his lips hovered a breath away from hers.

"You just have to look so damn irresistible," he grumbled.

"I try," she lied with a smile when his lips were on hers' again and he was taking a slow deep kiss which had her heart melting as she grasped his arms for strength. Neji's heat was warming her as she again felt that molten pool forming in her stomach, she was ready, more than ready, she just wanted him so badly today, and she couldn't resist.

His body was over hers, she lifted her legs, leveraging herself against the bed as she pushed up so she was further on the bed. He chuckled as they pulled away, he sat up then.

"Neji," she whined.

"You're going to be the death of me," he moaned as he grabbed her thighs and sat between them. She just smirked.

"I think you'll kill me first, but what the hell, it's a hell of a way to go," she mused as she shoved her hips against his.

Neji hissed.

She gasped as she squirmed.

She loved foreplay, thought it was fun, thought of it as sexy, but her favorite part was having him in her. Tenten loved the feeling of having Neji in her, it was the best feeling in the world in her mind, and she could skip foreplay. Besides, her lover had a kink for public sexy, foreplay wasn't always there. Though he had teased her once all through a dinner with Guy and Lee, she had actually almost come for him at the dining table, in the restruant, the Guy, Lee, and Neji discussing the upcoming missions they should do. And Neji; damn him, had sat there looking innocent, like his fingers weren't about to slip into her, or like he wasn't driving her insane.

"A hell of a way to go indeed," he murmured as he grabbed her hips and yanked her harshly to him, she was so ready for him, all he needed was to get there.

"I missed you when I was gone," she admitted as his hands slid over her thighs and swere ghosting her slit.

"Yes," she shuddered. "Ebisu is not good company," she murmured.

"Good," he whispered as he again came over her and kissed her slowly. She just sighed in bliss, but she pulled away as she let out a low, surprised moan as he slid into her again.

* * *

 _Neji was patiently watching over his lover, he wanted her to read the damn letter, and he was growing impatient. She was avoiding the letter, he knew that, even as he watched her sleeping form shift uncomfortably. But he could guess why she wasn't reading the letter, when she did she was going to be surprised._

 _Sighing he stared at her and again he wished he hadn't sacrificed himself. He regretted dying because now he could never do what he wanted, or say what he had left unsaid. There were so many things he wanted to change about how he had lived his life._

 _But mostly he wanted things between him and Tenten to be clarified and official._

* * *

A small gasp escaped her lips as she whimpered, the rippling pain of her belly and body was keeping her from truly sleeping as she bit her lip and tried to rest.

the night was restless as Tenten tried to be comfortable, and failed miserably to find a comfortable spot.

Which was why she woke when she felt water between her legs, sighing she sat up, gasping at the pain which had her gasping as she fell back against her bed and hugged her belly. Everything was on fire!

There was a knock at her door which had her wincing as she struggled again to get up.

There was a pulse in her body, and she cried out silently.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity =)**


	27. Part 1: Chapter 27

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 27**

Tenten woke feeling drained, the cramps in her stomach were crushing her from the inside out, and as she pushed herself off the bed she felt the stiffness in her hips, a whimper of pain escaped her before she could stop it. Once she was up she slowly changed her pants, she saw the blood, the panic swelled in her as she stumbled a bit out of her room, the intercom rang and she struggled with another pair of pants as she limped over to the intercom.

She hissed as another crushing wave of pain over took her and stole her breath away.

"Tenten!?" Hinata called out.

"Up here!" Tenten called out and tried to keep calm. She couldn't let Hinata panic, because then she would panic and she wasn't in the shape to panic. She needed to get to Sakura. Sakura would know what to do, how to help. But for now she needed to keep calm for Hinata and down play this crippling pain which felt like it was draining her.

"Hello, Tente, how are you feeling today?" Hinata asked as she walked into the apartment and Tenten tried to smile.

"Just a little under the weather, but I'm great!" she managed through gritted teeth as another pain stabbed her body and it seemed to ripple over her belly. She could feel the blood sliding down her legs now, but she just reminded herself to grin and bear it and get to Sakura.

"It turned out wonderfully," Hinata announced as she looked at the nursery.

"Yeah, it's nice," she panted as she tried to keep the pain back, but she felt her control wavering as it felt like she were being drained of her chakra. "Guy and Lee finished setting it up for me yesterday, Kurenai and I finished the nursery. Now everyone is moved in."

"You must be exhausted," Hinata said gently.

No, what she was, was in a great deal of pain, but she would keep calm until she got to Sakura.

"Just a little under the weather, sleepy too," she admitted as she yawned and felt the edges of her vision blackening as she tried to keep herself upright but was finding that task difficult, she wanted to lay down, or something, and it felt like she needed to bear down, but she wouldn't.

She needed to get to Sakura.

"I'm fine!" she lied when she saw Hinata looking at her.

"I don't think so," Hinata countered.

Another pain rippled through her abdomen and she nearly screamed at the pain, and she felt like something was pushing down to get out of her. she hurt, she wanted to push, but she couldn't.

"Tenten, are you…?" she heard Hinata before everything gave and a cry escaped her as she screamed in agony. Her knees hit the ground as she felt the world waver, and then it was slipped, the darkness was pulling her under as she surrendered to the pain.

"TENTEN!" a voice screamed.

* * *

A laugh escaped her as she lay back on the grass and stared up at the sky above her and watched the birds. She felt good, she felt happy, and though she was naked with her lover beside her also naked she felt… safe. The grass was tickling her but she liked it as she stared up at the birds flying overhead.

"It's so peaceful," she sighed as she sat up and reached over Neji for her clothes.

"And where are you going?" he asked her as he surged up and she found herself pinned beneath him then. she laughed lightly and smiled at his serious expression.

"Well… there's a need for a bath house to wash the grass stains off my breasts, and ass," she mused.

"You're not going anywhere," he murmured against her skin.

"Is that so?" she challenged.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere," he murmured.

"You don't have any say over what I do and do not do, Hyūga Neji, I am a free," she gasped as her head fell back feeling him settle between her legs. Oh fuck did she want him again! How was he able to do this to her!? There was shit to be done today and yet he had her wanting him in her right then, and right there, as hard as he could go.

"Free what?" he purred against her skin as his hands were sliding over her skin.

"Fuck! How do you do this? Every fucking time!" she whimpered out as she bit her lip when his fingers ghosted her slit.

"We're just that good," he mused.

"Neji! I swear to Kami if you go slow on me I will find a rusty set of sheers and castrate you!" she whimpered.

"That's not very sexy talk," he whispered.

"Don't want sexy, want hard, fast, and uncontrolled! And Lee and Guy will be back any moment, and I swear if you leave me like this I will give you hell," she gasped and he nipped her pulse then.

"Then we'll go hard," he murmured as he grabbed her hips with bruising force, she surged up as he slid into her and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She sighed in bliss with him in her as they stayed still for a moment. It was at moments like this that she believed they were something other than set of friends with benefits.

Neji surged up into, she gasped as her eyes closed and the electric thrill pulsed through her again. She was already hot, and now it was heating up as she moved with him. one of his hands gripped her ass, pulling her closer as she arched against him, his other hand braced him back.

She moaned lowly when his teeth grazed her collar bone and she swore to Kami it did not get better than this. Which was why she pulled his head away from her collar bone as she kissed him hard again.

* * *

"Hello?" she called out at the surrounding darkness as she looked around, she was scared, she was alone, and she didn't like this.

She shouldn't be here!

She was pregnant, she was having her baby today, she shouldn't be here!

"Hello," a light caught her eye and she spun to stare at it for a long moment when she noticed it was coming to her. she reached out to touch it but it was just shy of her reach. The man being illuminated by the gem of light had her breath hitching and her eyes widening as her heart stopped.

She could feel everything in her stop as she stared into the pearl eyes of the man smiling slightly at her.

"Neji," she whispered.

"It's been a long time," he said softly.

"N… No, no, this isn't happening, you're dead," she murmured in disbelief as the light grew bright and suddenly they were both standing, face to face, at the Team Guy training field.

"I am," he agreed, she saw the sorrow on his features then.

"So why are you here? am I dead?" she asked then as she walked over to the ghost slowly.

"Not yet," he said softly as he reached for her, his hand was warm as it cupped her cheek, she couldn't look away from him.

"Then… why?"

"You're at an impasse, you can come with me, or I will wait for you until you're ready again," he said softly.

"Why are you here?" she whispered.

"To make it easier," he answered.

"I… I don't want to die," she admitted as she stared at him.

"I know," he murmured.

"We're having a baby," she smiled weakly as she felt her eyes tearing up.

"I know," he smiled softly.

"Why'd you leave me? Leave us?" she asked as she walked up to him until her hand was resting where his heart should be beating. She couldn't feel it beating, but as she stared into those pearl eyes she could feel his life, his warmth, him.

"Some are more important that others," he said softly as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Not to me," she whispered.

"I know," he said as she rested her head on his chest, she could feel his lips in her hair then as she closed her eyes and savored feeling him this close again.

"I want to stay with you," she admitted.

"I know," he replied.

"But I can't, we have a baby," she chuckled weakly.

"Yes," he sounded a bit happy about this.

"Neji, would you… would you have wanted to be a father? of my baby?" she clarified as she pulled away from him and stared up at him.

"Yes, I was actually looking forward to it after the war," he admitted as they both settled beneath what had been their tree when they had been alive.

"Really?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"I love you," she blurted out.

"I love you too," he smiled as his ghosted hand took hers. For as solid as he felt, and for as real as he seemed, she knew he wasn't real because he was a bit transparent as he took her hand.

"You do?" she whispered.

"I wish I had said that when I was alive," he admitted.

"I didn't know," she murmured.

"I was going to marry you, properly," he continued. She blinked at this information. True they had talked about going public about them, but marriage. She didn't think the Hyūga clan would have accepted that before Neji's death. Now, now they wanted her in their ranks. "But I guess I wouldn't have had the time."

"I guess not," she admitted. "And there's no way you would have sweet talked me into marrying you. not immediately anyway. No doubt if you got me in a sex coma I'd have said yes," she mused.

"I had an elaborate plan set up for getting you to marry me," he chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yes," he assured her.

"I wish you hadn't died."

"I wish I had gotten to stay too," he admitted.

"I'm going to tell our baby all about you, they're never going to forget you, and they're going to be proud that you're their father," she decided. "And when she's old enough to marry, you can haunt the boy who tries," Tenten decided.

He chuckled lightly then.

"I forgot how you make me smile," he murmured as he looked back over to her.

"I don't recall making you smile a lot, getting a lot of sex and friendship and trouble yes, but I don't recall too many smiles from you," she teased.

"You always made me smile, even when I didn't want to," he admitted.

"I miss you, I miss you so much," she murmured. "I don't know if I can raise our baby alone, I don't know if I'm enough."

"Tenten, you're going to be fine, our son will have no finer mother. And I would not have had any other to be the mother of my child."

"Son?" she muttered.

"Yes, son, your plans on me haunting some poor boy are moot because I'm having a son. And if I had a daughter she'd have to be like her mother so the boys ran scared," Neji decided which had her sighing then giggling.

"You're not going to let me stay with you, are you?" she whispered.

"No," he said slowly.

"I don't want to leave you," she breathed as she came to straddle Neji's lap, his hands ghosted her hips.

"I'm not leaving you," he promised.

"Promise?"

"Forever," he assured her as she slowly came down and lightly pressed her lips to his.

The ghost's hands slid through her long hair and then she fell into the darkness again.

There was an annoying beeping as she heard distant voices snapping at one another and then there was a piercing wail.

"A baby boy!" someone shouted.

"How are his stats?" she heard Sakura demand.

 _Please let him be alright_ , she pleaded mentally.

 _I'm watching over our son, Tenten, rest_ , she heard Neji's voice and she slipped off to oblivion then.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity =)**


	28. Part 1: Chapter 28

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 28**

She smiled as she walked down the stairs in a satin red dress, it had a gorgeous slit up the side which revealed her left thigh, and her brown hair was pulled up in it's traditional two buns. She felt gorgeous, but she was on a mission with Team Guy. Tonight was the dinner for them, mostly for her to attract the attention of the man she was supposed to steal the stolen treaty back from.

"What do you think?" she asked Neji as she reached the bottom of the stairs and did a slow turn for him as she smiled at him.

"You should not be wearing that!" he choked out.

"Ah, but I need to capture a man's attention and to do that I need to look the part of beautiful woman," she pointed out as she started walking with him, she was careful not to touch him as they walked though she did want to link her arm with his.

"I don't like this mission," Neji grumbled.

"I'd ask why but I know you're not going to tell me so I'm going to tell you this, I feel beautiful and if you make me feel anything less than gorgeous I will give you hell," she warned softly as they walked up to Guy and Lee.

"Tenten! You look most gorgeous! I do not think there is a man who will not be looking at you," Lee said enthusiastically. She just shook her head and smiled at Lee's nonsensical comment. She wasn't a beauty like Hinata or Ino but she felt beautiful at this moment as she walked with her boys.

"the plan!" Guy shouted as they were seated.

"Calm down Guy, everything will be fine," she assured her mentor as Neji seated her like a gentleman. Her eyes flicked to her mark then she sighed as she picked up the serving of sake she'd been poured and lightly sipped it. She stiffened when Neji's hand rested on her left knee.

"So what are you going to do Tenten?" Lee asked eagerly as he tried to be discreet. She had brough Guy and Lee mostly as a distraction, their naturally exuberant personalities always gained attention, and she could pass them off as her uncle and cousin if her mark asked.

"That's for me to know, just enjoy the evening," she choked as Neji's fingers slowly started sliding over her skin lightly, she was relieved that the table cloth was around them as his fingers started teasing her.

"I am most curious what you will do, tenten? Will you teach me your technique if this works?" Lee asked.

"It only works if you know what..." her breath hitched as Neji's hand slid indecently high on her thigh, pushing her dress aside. "…you're doing!" she squeaked. His fingers slid back to her knee where he traced light circles.

She glared at him, but he returned a bland look to her as he spoke to Guy and Lee, keeping their attention.

Meanwhile her attention wasn't on her mark, no, it was on Neji's fingers which were teasing her. eating was challenging, but she managed to get through the meal. Neji's fingers never ceased and she felt herself dripping in desire as she fought to keep her hips firmly still and in her seat. She would reveal nothing of what her devious lover was doing. But good Kami was she so hot that, her nerves felt like they were on fire and everything in her was pulsing to her core, which she could feel dripping in desire.

She nearly lost herself when his fingers ghosted her slit.

"'Scuse me!" she squeaked as she bolted for the lady's room.

"What's her problem?" Lee asked, Tenten didn't slow until she was in the room alone and she had almost bolted the door. trying to breath, and calm herself from her near orgasm was difficult as she grasped the ledge of a sink.

She was finally feeling normal when Neji slipped into the bathroom and bolted the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she breathed, she was still trying to calm the fires.

"Collecting you, I got the treaty back," he said as he walked up to her.

"What!?"

"I wasn't letting him put his hands on you," Neji murmured as he closed in on her.

"So you got me hot and bothered!" she panted, his mouth was so near, and she wanted him, something, in her so badly right now, and the fires had come back with a roaring vengeance now.

"Yes," he admitted.

She was about to smite him when his mouth slammed onto hers', she pressed herself to him as her fingers rested on his jawline.

"Fuck Tenten," he growled.

She moaned as his lips attacked her jawline and pulse.

"Now, need you now," she gasped. He spun her around as he shoved her dress aside. She felt a cold blade nick her hip but then her lace thong was gone. The moment his hands were gone she looked in the bathroom mirror to see him undoing his belt, she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Neji," she whispered.

"You shouldn't look so fucking beautiful if you don't want to be touched," he warned, she saw his proud member and she smiled.

"Maybe I like riling you up," she breathily informed him as he pulled on a condem.

"Maybe I let you," he murmured as he came behind her. Tenten watched him in the mirror, her own breath shuddering as she watched the rapture his face and the ecstacy on hers as she gripped the counter with all her strength while he slid into her languidly.

"Fuck!" she shuddered.

"Tenten," he murmured.

"Hurry up!" she demanded.

"As you demand," he whispered against her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as he withdrew to only his tip before slamming into her with a brute force which had her seeing stars. There was a knock on the door but they didn't stop as an angry woman shouted at the door.

"Neji!" she whined softly.

* * *

It was the soft beeping of the machines which had her rousing from her slumber, a blurry pink figure was standing beside her reading a clipboard.

"Hey," Sakura's voice softly greeted her as all the pain slid dully into her body.

"Mmmngh," she groaned in discomfort. "Where am I?"

"The hospital, Lee brought you, Hinata found you, you were in labor," Sakura said softly as she sat beside her. Tenten just felt a dull ache on her baby bump as she moved to hug herself.

"My baby!" she gasped as she felt no bump, surging up she felt a tearing sort of pain on her lower abdomen which had her gasping as she hugged herself. Sakura put a hand on her shoulder and Tenten slowly lowered herself against the pillows again.

"You were brought in for an emergency C-section, you're going to be sore for a while yet," Sakura said softly. "As to your baby, would you like to meet 'em?"

"Can I?" Tenten asked weakly as she rubbed her throbbing stomach. It felt like something was missing from within her, but more than that, she felt like she'd been torn apart, and it hurt.

"Yes, I'll be a moment," Sakura smiled as she stood and left. Tenten just let out a shuddering breath as she tried to prop herself up in the pillows comfortably. It didn't help that everything hurt like hell.

Sakura appeared ten minutes later with a small bundle wrapped up in mint green, Tenten felt the tears gathering in her eyes as she watched her friend walk over to her. Slowly Tenten accepted her baby, her heart stopped as her breath hitched and suddenly all the pain she felt was gone as the warmth filled her heart. The baby stared up at her pearl colored eyes, and a scrunched up expression which had her smiling as she softly traced his cheek.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Congratulations Tenten, you have delievered a healthy son, a few weeks premature, but at a healthy weight of 4.17 kg, and at a length of 45.72 cm, born Decemner 22 at 1022 in the morning," Sakura smiled.

"Boy?" she whispered, Neji had been right. And her heart clenched as ice filled her, did that mean…? She had died? The thought had a shudder coursing through her as she pulled her baby closer to her.

"Aa," Sakura chirped which had Tenten looking up at her then.

"I thought I'd have a daughter," she said quickly as she looked back at her son.

"Nope, I guess Neji was determined to have a son," Sakura chuckled. "I have his birth certificate all filled out, all you need to do is sign and fill in his name. and if you're up to it you have a horde of family wanting to see you. They actually slept in the lobby; all of them, last night."

"Really?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

"Yes, everyone was very worried about you," Sakura stated solemnly which had Tenten quivering as she stared at her baby. She could have died.

"I…" she choked, she wanted to apologizing for worrying her friends.

"It's not your fault, chakra surges are draining, and going into labor did burst your placenta, but you and this little guy are going to be fine. Now, he does need to sleeping a NICU, don't worry, it's just to help level his chakra levels, but I'm going to insist he's in it for at least eighteen hours a day, you're going to breast feed him right?" Sakura cut her off.

"Um…" Tenten felt her face heating then but she shyly nodded.

"Alright, your milk will be coming in a few days, I'll be monitoring you here for a few weeks; after the burst I want you here for a bit. Also, he's not able to leave until his chakra levels stabilize. I did do a minor test on his eyes, he does have a fully functional Byakugan which will activate when he's older, but other than his chakra, and your C-section, you're both fine and will heal up well. Would you like your family?" Sakura asked and Tenten thought about it for a moment as she stared at her son.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Alright," Sakura stood again and moved to the door. Then there was a thought which had Tenten ripping her gaze from her baby to the woman who had saved them. If she had died she needed… she needed to thank Sakura for everything she'd done.

"Sakura!"

"Yes?" Sakura turned a bit towards her and Tenten felt her tongue go thick and heavy then.

"Um… thanks, for… for saving us," she said softly.

"Of course, I expect he'll grow up strong like his mommy and daddy, but please don't let him be like Neji's personality," Sakura teased, and Tenten felt a weight taken off of her. Sakura wasn't going to say she was doing her job, she wasn't going to comfort her or treat her like she was broken, and Tenten felt relieved at that as she giggled at Sakura's joke about Neji's personality.

"Thank you," Tenten smiled.

"I'll get your family, rest, hold your baby, in an hour he needs to go into the NICU, I'll have a couple of nurses bring it up," Sakura said as she left.

Tenten just stared at her baby then.

He was so beautiful, so bright, so new. He was her beginning, and she smiled as she traced his cheek. The perfect name sprung to her mind then.

"Hello Hyūga Hajime," she whispered. "You're new here, but don't worry, I'm going to look out for you and your daddy's looking over you too. Your daddy was a very brave man, and he loved you very much, and when you're older, I'm going to tell you all about him. But for now, know he loves you very much, and he's a hero. He's my hero," she murmured as she kissed her son's brow.

She was starting over now.

* * *

 **Hajime - Male; means 'beginning'**

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity =)**


	29. Part 1: Chapter 29

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 29**

Tenten looked up upon hearing the feet and she stared as her hospital room was filled to the brim with the Hyūga family and her own Team.

"Hey," she smiled as Hinata approached her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Hinata asked softly.

"I'm sore… but, I'm good, would you like to meet your nephew?" Tenten asked softly, looking back at her son. He was so handsome, he was going to look like his father no doubt, but she thought the shape of his eyes was hers'.

"I knew it was a boy!" Hinata smiled as she approached.

"Of course you did," Tenten mused. "But I didn't, so would you like to meet him?" Tenten asked softly.

"Yes," Hinata smiled. There was a smaller figure at her bed side.

"Wow! He's got your eyes; not the color, the shape!" Hanabi blurted out.

"I guess he does…" Tenten mused. He looked more like Neji, and he was so perfect Tenten was so happy that this had happened for her and Neji. True she'd been scared, terrified, and hurt, and alone, but now as she looked at her son she couldn't find it in her to regret any of it. She just wished Neji was here.

"What are you going to call him?" Hanabi demanded. Tenten looked at her squirming son and smiled.

"Hajime," she said softly. This was her beginning, he was her new start, her reason, her life, her world. This was a beginning and she wasn't going to let it go. "He's my new beginning."

"Very suiting, Hyūga Hajime," Hiashia announced.

Tenten looked up at the man and smiled at the man as she shifted her son in her arms.

"Would you like to hold your grand-nephew?" she asked. Hiashi looked startled, but he nodded as he slowly approached. Hesitantly Tenten shifted her son in her arms as she transferred the baby to the older man. Hiashi looked ready to go to tears then as he held her son.

"He's a fighter," Hiashi murmured.

"He is, Hyūga Hajime; born at 1022, December 22nd, at the healthy weight of 4.17 kg, and at the length of 45.72 cm," Tenten announced smugly. She had given birth to a hefty little bruiser who was going to be just as strong as his father.

"He's cute! Do I get to babysit him!?" Hanabi demanded as she looked at Hajime.

"Um…" she hesitated.

"First rule of parenting, take help when it's offered," Hiashi informed her firmly as he stared at Hajime.

"Sure," Tenten sureendered.

"I get to too," Hinata whispered.

The relief which swamped Tenten at that moment monumental; leaving her baby in the care of Hanabi was a terrifying prospect.

"Of course Hinata," she mused. "Have you see the letter Neji left me? I'd like to read it now."

She was trembling but she felt that now was the right moment to read it, to read it while she was holding her son.

"Of course! I have it here!" Guy shouted enthusiastically. She sighed in relief seeing the envelope in her mentor's hand. Lee was right behind him and Tenten didn't feel all alone at this moment.

"Let's give her some privacy," Hiashi said as he handed her son back to her. Tenten accepted Hajime in her arms and she marveled at her son again as the Hyūga family shuffled out and Guy rolled up to her.

"He looks like Neji," Guy said softly as he reached out to touch Hajime's cheek.

"He does," she smiled. "He's going to be so handsome when he's grown up, and he's going to be strong, like his father," Tenten murmured.

"I get to train him!" Lee decided.

"We're holding off on training until he's five Lee," she said firmly; else Lee and Guy would be trying to have her new born up and walking within the week and he wasn't going to be mobile for a bit. Thank Kami because once he was up she'd be chasing him.

"Hajime's a good name for him too," Guy said happily.

"Yes it is, yes it is! Grandpa Guy likes your name Hajime!" she mused in a baby voice as her son grabbed her finger.

"A strong one too," Guy mused.

"He's my baby, of course he's going to be strong," she decided smartly. Guy chuckled as he handed her the letter.

"Lee and I will be by this evening try to rest some Tenten," he ordered.

"They gave me some pain herbs, I'm sleepy," Tenten yawned as she waved her mentor and teammate off.

Once the resounding click of the door closing echoed in the room Tenten let out a shuddering breath as she looked at the envelope with Neji's scrawl on it. There was a pulse of fear at what the letter said, and it radiated from her heart.

Though she had had that hallucination of Neji she was terrified of what this could say, what it would mean, what it was. A shuddering breath left her lips again as she looked at Hajime who yawned largely as he squirmed a bit in her arms. He felt so different in her arms rather than within her, it was amazing that he was here.

Smiling softly she traced his cheek.

"I'm not always brave," she whispered. "Your daddy, he scared me to death, everything he meant to me, and the power he had to hurt me, I loved him so much but he scared me. A lot. And I can't promise you that I'll always be brave for you, but I'm going to give you my all, I'll protect you from everything, and I'll always fight for you. You have my everything, regardless of what that letter will say, Hajime. I promise you that," she kissed her baby's brow then and closed her eyes as the tears burned a little too close to the surface for her comfort.

Pulling away trembling fingers took the white envelope and she hesitantly pulled it open.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Find Serenity =)**


	30. Part 1: Chapter 30

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Until the Day I Find Serenity 30**

The parchment slipped from the envelope with ease and her breath hitched as her heart stopped then.

 _Hyūga Tenten,_

 _Hello Tenten, I had plans to discuss this with you before the war, but there never seemed to be enough time for us. Sneaking around behind everyone's backs made it so we did not have time, and I wish we had had the time._

 _If you're reading this, then I am dead. I didn't want to die and leave things unsaid and undone between us so I've written this to inform you as to what I've done._

 _The papers I had you sign today, yes one was my medical papers deeming you my guardian in the emergency of if I were unable to make my own medical decisions. The other paper I had you sign was my will, in the case of my death you would be provided for, you are my only recipient so everything I possess is yours. And the first paper I had you sign to day was a marriage certificate._

 _Yes, I know I should have consulted you before making you sign that, but I did not want there to be any mistake as to what you are to me._

 _You're everything Tenten, you're everything I love, everything I need, and everything I wanted. I have never wanted another the way I wanted you, and I never will. I am writing this letter to you, in the case of my death, so you know._

 _My intentions were never to just date, court, fuck or string you along, I was always going to marry you. And I hope you are not to furious with the impulsive move that I made, but I felt better about walking into this war knowing I had you to return to._

 _I am sorry I am dead, I never wanted to die, I did have the strong desire to grow old with you, but alas it appears that was not what the fates had intended for me._

 _So, to Hyūga Tenten, I write this to tell you that I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you and you drive me insane. I wish was there to live longer with you, and I desperately wish that I hadn't died before I got the chance to take you on a proper date._

 _Within the envelope is my most prized possessions, I had intentions of giving you one of them after the war, but it appears I do not get that privilege so I wish for you to take them. Perhaps you will wear them with the pride that we never had a chance to show._

 _My father's and mother's rings, I wished to give them to you on a different day on the wedding of your dreams, not the signing of the legally binding document I snuck on you._

 _I do not regret a moment of time I spent with you._

 _I love you._

 _Hyūga Neji_

* * *

"Oof!"

His eyes landed on a bright, determined, and smiling brunette and his breath hitched as everything in him stopped.

He could see everything with her, a life, a family, laughter, and friendship, things he'd been living without for a while now and he wanted it so badly. He wanted her.

"Get off me peasant," he snapped at her, he would not let this girl fluster him!

"S-Sorry!" she stammered. "I'm Tenten!" she announced brightly.

"Hyūga Neji."

* * *

Neji felt a bit cursed as he looked at the over enthusiastic weirdo, and the peppy brunette. He was doomed, and now he looked at Might Guy; he was really doomed. He'd never get to being a jonin with this idiot as his instructor.

* * *

He looked up when Tenten called his name.

Lips smashed onto his, he was stunned and frozen, and he felt everything shatter in him.

She pulled away all too soon and turned on Lee leaving him in a muddled mess of nerves as he didn't hear her shouting at their teammate. He hadn't expected that; not in a million years.

He liked it!

He wanted more of it, and her.

His eyes slid to the young woman standing beside him.

* * *

Neji had listened to enough locker room talk to know what to expect, but he hadn't expected Tenten's reaction to him as she lay there spread out before him on their undercover mission.

He carefully sucked on her nipple as his fingers slid over her skin and he felt he was about to die and go to nirvana. In fact, he nearly did die and go to heaven when he grabbed her hips, lined himself up with her entrance and surged into her. Oh Kami she was so hot and silky and she was soaked, he'd never felt anything this incredible.

* * *

He hated it when they were apart, he always turned to say something which would have her smiling and found her not there. Oh Kami did he miss her smile.

But more than that he missed her company, just her presence by his side, he missed that.

Which was why he was currently breaking into her apartment; he missed her so fucking much he just wanted to be near her in some way. Walking in he fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

He was so royally whipped it wasn't even funny; and Tenten had no fucking clue!

* * *

Best friend, teammate, lover, everything; that covered what she was to him. And seeing her dressed like that, drawing the attention of other hormonally driven males was making it difficult for him to remain passive. All he wanted to do was drag her off, and fuck her senseless, until she couldn't walk, and remind her who she belonged to. Though if he ever said that aloud she'd deck him and saunter up to the first guy who caught her fancy and flirt with them.

Which was why he didn't say anything.

However, the fiery jealousy raging in him wanted to go destroy the men looking at his Tenten when she was dressed like that.

Then she looked at him and smiled.

* * *

It was a horrible day, the worst day of the year and as he stood there glaring at his father's grave, again he was trying to comprehend the difference of what he'd thought and what he'd learn and he felt so lost. He wished his father was here.

He could feel her before she ever spoke, and somehow feeling her there made the pain lessen a little.

It wasn't gone though.

* * *

Red was definitely her color, he liked her in red; he preferred her in black or purple, but as he stared at her leaning in her doorframe with nothing but red lace and a mischeivious smile he couldn't help but decide he liked red as she sauntered up to the bed.

"No touch Hyūga," she said as she straddled his stomach.

"Oh?" he lifted his brows.

"I will tie you up if you try," she warned in a husky tone as she rested her hands on his chest and leant over him for a languid kiss.

"No touch."

* * *

"I will kill you if you touch me right now," she snarled like an animal, her eyes bright with pain and he held up his hands in peace.

"No touch," he agreed. "What can I do to help?"

"Me sheets are bloody, I was going to put them in the machine, but…" she trailed off as a low, pained whine left her lips. He understood. Well, he didn't but he understood Tenten well enough to know her periods were painful for her. She had actually sat out several missions when it was her time of the month.

He just sat with her.

* * *

He stared at her sleeping on his chest, he had never felt more at peace until this moment. His fingers slid through her brow, silky straight hair and he marveled at how they had gotten here. he was truly amazed they had gotten this far with their friendship, their lives, their relationship, and their team. He was in awe of all they were doing. And he was happy, he was truly happy, he didn't remember ever feeling this happy, but he was happy.

Tenten made him happy.

He just hoped he made her just as happy.

* * *

They were going to war.

But he wasn't leaving until he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she knew what she meant to him. And just in case he died in war, she was signing all of this and she was going to Hyūga Tenten. After the war they could sort it out, but for now he wanted assurances that he had something to return to and he wasn't going to lose her on the off chance he died.

Besides, he liked the sound of Hyūga Tenten, and he wanted her to know just what he intended for them.

She was it, she was everything he wanted. There'd be no one else for him, and he knew it as he walked into her tent with his legal papers.

* * *

Tenten was in tears as she slowly pulled the envelope to her and looked into it.

There was the wedding certificate, and there were two rings on a chain. Slowly she pulled them out, she bit her lip to keep herself from crying but she felt the tears slip her guard anyway. Hajime gurgled as he grabbed one of the gold rings she was dangling over him and Tenten smiled.

Hyūga Tenten.

It was definitely different, but she was going to stick to Tenten.

Gently prying Hajime's hands off the rings she slipped them over head and felt them settle between her swollen breasts. Then she pulled out the marriage license and she smiled softly.

The bastard had pulled a fast one on her, but she couldn't find it in her to regret a single thing he had done, she was Neji's wife, and the knowledge of that shattered every doubt she'd ever held out their relationship as she pulled her son up and she kissed his brow.

A tiny hand clutched the chain around her neck and she softened.

If only Neji had known they were going to be parents…

She smiled at Hajime, he was going to know his daddy loved him, and she was going to make certain of that. No one would ever think less of her son because he didn't have his father here.

Hyūga Neji was a hero.

He was her hero.

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking with me this long folks.**

 **Tenten And Hajime Will Return Again, So Stay Tuned And Stay Patient.**

 **A shout out to my silent readers, you're great!**

 **And a Special Thanks to Maria, Guest, Guest, Aodhan, chibieiki, Guest, , Dani677, koolkidSwaggy, Guest, Guest, Yukiko'Yuli, SilentMidnight2, cathycloud9, Guest, Dell03, Guest, CRZYWOLF93, Guest, AroggantIgnorant045, HarukaSempai14, Guest, Guest, Wedoo, Guest, Nairil, rlk19952, Didi123, Tuffin, Cleokitty20, and dreaming of rocketships, for your support, patience, and reviews, they meant a lot to me!**

 **That's all folks!**

 **I Hope You Have Enjoyed Until the Day I Find Serenity! =)**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Up Next:**

 **Until the Day I Happen**

 **UtDIH**

 **[Chōji & Karui]**


	31. Part 2: Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1**

"Lee! We need to hurry!" Tenten shouted as she walked out of her apartment with Hajime on her hip. The baby was enamoured with her braid at the moment as he held it tightly in his little hand. She smiled her baby, he was looking more and more like Neji every day, and she was amazed as his personality was developing. He was a serious, but happy version of his father. If she didn't know better she'd have thought him to be Neji's reincarnation.

"We will not be late!" Lee declared as he appeared dressed in his green outfit. It was rather formal, and silk no less, she was impressed. It was a very handsome exchange for his normally ostentatious green jumpsuit and orange leggings.

"You look very handsome, but we need to hurry!" Tenten insisted as she pulled him along.

"I am most excited for this wedding," Lee decided.

"It should be a lovely wedding," Tenten agreed. Though she was not in the Tendō Shrine with for the actual ceremony; as Naruto and Hinata had decided to only have immediate family in the shrine for the ceremony; she was going to the reception. She had talked to Hinata about that decision but Hinata said that if they had not limited it to immediate family Naruto would've insisted on the entire village being there, and her father wouldn't stand such a thought. The Hyūga were private, and the fact they had even opened their part of the village for today spoke of it's importance to them.

Naruto had agreed to have Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi, Sai, and Haruno Sakura (And if by some strange cosmic miracle Sasuke was here, Uchiha Sasuke would also attend the ceremony as Naruto's family) for his immediate family, leaving Hinata with Hyūga Hiashi, Hyūga Hideaki, Hyūga Hanabi, and Yūhi Kurenai for her family. Tenten had held a long conversation with Hinata on if she and Hajime should attend the actual ceremony, but Tenten was against it as Hajime was so young and it would probably have him having a fit. Best not to tempt fate with the patience of a year and a half old baby's temper.

"This will be most fun!" Lee said happily.

"It'll be the first big celebration since the war which isn't clouded by death or pain," Tenten said softly. There was much riding on this wedding for the village, as the last Rinne Festival had been attacked. But for this wedding, it was different. Tenten knew as much.

This was the wedding of the Hyūga heiress to the War Hero, the man who had saved this world. They were all excited for the ceremony, especially because Naruto had fallen hard and fast for Hyūga Hinata.

This was as close to a Royal Wedding as there could be in the shinobi world. Every dignitary and Kage were here, and daimyō too. It was so important to everyone, and the normally reclusive Hyūga had opened their compound for the ceremony proceedings. Though the reception was to be held at the Team 7 Training Ground. The selection of reception venue had been unusual until Hinata and Sakura had pointed out there was an abundance of blooming sakura there, and it was a lovely place for a gathering; more of a park than a training ground despite the name.

"I am certain that Hinata will make a lovely bride! Neji would be very proud of her!" Lee decided.

Tenten felt the customary pang in her heart at the mention of her late husband; sneaky bastard had married her and had legal documents to back his claim. "I'm certain he would be very honored to be here, and he'd also be determined to give Hinata the best wedding possible."

"Of course." Lee nodded. "He was very competitive though, perhaps he would seek to out do his own wedding if you two had held a ceremony," Lee suggested.

"Oh Kami," Tenten grimaced at the idea. Neji was an all or nothing sort of man once he committed himself to something; it was rather amusing and exhausting. "He'd be competitive about this, no doubt, and Naruto would only egg him on. I think he'd have a heart attack though knowing his precious little cousin Hinata was going to marry Uzumaki Naruto; the guy who has defaced Hokage Mountain many times," Tenten chuckled.

"I am glad to see talking about him no longer saddens you, Tenten," Lee said softly.

"It does," she whispered honestly. "I miss him, Lee. I do not think I will ever stop loving him or missing him. But I have you, and I have Hajime, and I have Guy, so I think I'm doing alright. And the Hyūga have accepted Hajime and I as a part of their house," she smiled.

"Hiashi is surprisingly doting upon Hajime," Lee agreed as they walked the streets towards the Team 7 Training Ground.

"I have heard they will be making this training field a park, Team 7 has insisted they no longer need it or use it, and no other shinobi team dares to train here," Lee said as they entered the massive gate marking the field.

"It'd make a lovely park," Tenten agreed.

"I see you made it!" Ino grinned as she walked over.

"Yes," Tenten smiled. "Lee just wouldn't finish getting ready," Tenten gave her a pointed teasing look.

"I must not look ill fitted for the reception!" Lee stated.

"You look fine," Ino promised him.

"Perhaps I shall win over my fair maiden's heart!" Lee smiled determinedly.

"You do that Lee," Tenten chuckled as she patted his arm.

""Haji!" an excited squeal came.

"Ow! Ow! Mirai! Stop pulling my hair!" Shikamaru pleaded, Tenten chuckled as Hajime's best friend and normal playmate appeared.

"Mi!" Hajime made grabby hands for his friend.

"I see Kurenai left Mirai in your care," Tenten chuckled.

"It's a drag," Shikamaru sighed.

"You think everything is a drag!" Temari declared, appearing at Shikamaru's side. "Hey Tenten, Oh my Kami! Is that Hajime!?" Temari stared at the baby.

"Yes," Tenten smiled.

"He's gotten so big!" Temari smiled. "And he's such a cutie!"

Hajime pouted.

"Sorry, I mean handsome young man," Temari said.

Their group chuckled.

"He's looking a lot like Neji," Ino observed.

"Of course he is," Lee said proudly puffing up his chest in pride. Tenten loved the amount of pride and affection Lee bestowed on Hajime, sparring the baby no amount of affection or pride. It was rather paternal for Lee, especially because he was too happy to tell Hajime many stories about Neji; Tenten tried to tell him stories about Neji too, but those hurt. Lee was also so enthusiastic that everything Hajime accomplished was greeted with an insane amount of pride and boasting.

Like the day Hajime took his first steps, Lee had announced it to anyone and everyone who would listen; while Hiashi and Guy pouted about not being there to witness the feat.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were his father, Lee," Kiba chuckled.

"Neji would be most offended if I did not boast about his child, and the brilliance only a Hyūga could have," Lee declared with a wide smile.

"Careful Tenten, you might have to fight for custody of Hajime's training," Ino teased.

"Hiashi and Guy have already decided they want to train him," Tenten said setting Hajime down when he started squirming to play with Mirai. Shikamaru did the same and she watched as her baby hurried after the toddler. Though nine months separated Mirai and Hajime in age, they did just about everything together. It was very cute, and endearing. Especially because Kurenai and she juggled being kunoichi, the shop and being mothers. It wasn't an easy balance, but with Guy and Lee's help; even the aid of Shikamaru, Ino and Chōji, they were finding it to be manageable. Tenten wanted to keep Mirai and Hajime together as much as possible too, because there weren't many children his own age around. In fact she needed to talk to Kurenai on future plans to see if there would be anyway that she could enroll Hajime with Mirai in the Academy when the time came.

"Just look at them," Ino sighed.

"So Ino, where's your date?" Temari asked.

"Sai is with the ceremony at the moment," Ino said.

"You're dating Sai?" Tenten asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a surprise to us too," Ino chuckled.

"He's not as weird," Shikamaru grumbled.

"You like him, and you know you do, so stop grumbling about it Shikamaru!" Ino playfully nudged her teammate then.

"You're troublesome."

"He's just jealous you're dividing your attentions!" Temari teased.

"Am not!"

"Are too," Tenten mused.

"Ino's pretty much my sister, I'm never going to be alright with whoever she's dating!" Shikamaru defended.

"What are you going to do when I'm married!?" Ino demanded.

"You're getting married!?" Chōji gasped.

"No! Shikamaru's being an idiot! But I could be!"

"Chōji and I will properly threaten your husband with mutilation and death, and then we'll be friends," Shikamaru shrugged.

"True," Chōji agreed.

"You two are impossible!" Ino decided.

"I never threatened Neji with mutilation or death for marrying Tenten!" Lee announced.

"Of course not," Tenten smiled; Lee would've had to have known they were even together. And even then, it wouldn't occur to Lee to fill in the role of brother in her life. Lee and she had never been sibling like close; best friends for sure, but there was no sibling like relationship between them. Lee and Neji had been more like brothers than anyone she knew.

"So how have you been Tenten?" Temari asked her as Shikamaru, Ino and Chōji started chatting, and Lee had wandered off to talk with Guy who had just arrived.

"I've been good," Tenten admitted. She chuckled as Hajime tripped and Mirai darted over to hug him.

"They're adorable," Temari smiled.

"They are."

"Hey, mind if I stop by the shop?"

"Not at all."

"Great, Suna kunai just aren't as good of quality as yours," Temari admitted.

Tenten beamed in pride at that confession. "I do work with an excellent smith in town; he's a civilian but he makes the best weapons I've ever had. We have a great partnership going on. I'll relay your compliment to him."

"That's interesting, a civilian weapon's smith?"

"Yes. Apparently his family has been doing it for generations, they used to work for the samurai but lost favor when their samurai died, and wandered to the land of the shinobi."

"Interesting."

"I know!" Tenten agreed with a smile.

"If you want to go mingle I'll watch Hajime for a bit," Temari offered.

"Thank you," Tenten nodded. "I might take you up on that later, but for right now, I kind of just want to watch them."

"They're precious," Temari said.

Mirai was chasing Hajime who was running between the legs of the Ino-Shika-Chō members, when a shadow sprung to life for the two. Both Mirai and Hajime stopped what they were doing and stared in awe as the shadow took shape of a snake and then darted away. Tenten laughed as the pair ran on their short little legs after the shadow snake and smiled at Shikamaru who winked at her, while he used his family's jutsu to entertain the children.

"They're so innocent," Temari smiled.

"Little demons in disguise," Tenten chuckled. "Just the other day, Hajime and Mirai painted Kurenai's floor in sprinkles."

"Oh Kami!" Temari chuckled.

"And Hajime was covered in them, they were everywhere! Naturally Mirai was not, sitting innocently on the couch, but she had the container for their sprinkles glued to her little hands."

"Oh Kami," Temari laughed, hugging her middle as she doubled over.

"They had the audacity to act like nothing had happened!" Tenten continue.

"Are you sure he's Neji's son!?"

"Positive, only Neji could do something disastrous and then act as if nothing had happened," Tenten mused.

Her eyes wondered over the reception as the crowd gathered in anticipation of the couple's arrival, and she spotted Lee talking enthusiastically with some Kiri shinobi about something. He was also watching Hajime, she noted; and she thought it sweet how much attention he gave Hajime.


End file.
